Friendship races to victory (Human and cars story)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Aggie, a human girl, has more than 200 new friends from different worlds for the past 16 years, but something came up in her mind there's a bunch of friends that she used to meet and play with when she was a child. Can she ever remember them? Who are those old friends of hers that she haven't visit for 14 years after she left their world?
1. Prologue

**This is my very first Cars fanfic after I watch three movies of them. I never knew I was going to like these movies until I read the summary of the movies and watch them all over again. I decided to make this my new story. So enjoy it.**

* * *

There is a 22-year-old girl with long black hair, dark-brown eyes, large translucent fairy-like wings on her back, fair brown skin, wearing white simple dress, eye glasses, brown fedora with a pink bow on the middle, and black shoes. She swept the dust off the furniture since it's a spring cleaning day for her.

Her name is Agatha M. Galido a.k.a. Aggie.

She is a Filipino human girl who became an interdimensional explorer, who traveled many different worlds all over the universe, since she was 10 years old. Her father was an inventor. He invented a dimensional remote control that can open portals to different worlds just for his daughter. Aggie has a miserable life in her home world because of being different than her fellow humans at her age, and no friends. Aggie traveled 32 different worlds and made 269 friends, who are not only humans, but also animals, two Mexican gods, other creatures (like smurfs and ponies), and some are animated and cartoon appearances. Some were relatives, and one of the friends had betrayed and abandoned the friend-family team. While she traveled and made new friends, Aggie organized a team for her and her friends, called, The Imaginary teams, aka I teams. Their job was to protect the universe and helpless people from crime, while spreading love and friendship all over the universe, which is also Aggie's job in solo. The I teams divided the team into three kinds of team; Main I teams, Honorary I teams, and Back-up I teams.

The Main I teams are the major members of the team as they were the first new friends of Aggie. The Honorary I teams are the second major and minor members of the team as some of the groups are Aggie's old friends before she made the Imaginary teams and some were new. The Back-up I teams are the minor members of the team as they are rookies and students of Aggie, Main and Honorary I teams.

Today, the I teams HQ is in the world of 100 acre woods _(from Winnie-the-Pooh world)_ ,where Aggie assigned herself to clean the HQ for her friends to have a day off as they play catch-ball outside. A few of the members came to Aggie when the ball rolled straight towards her.

"Hey, Aunt Aggie." Skepper, Skipper and Skenda's _(OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)_ greeted.

"Hey, kids." Aggie picked up the ball and gave it to the children of the I teams. "You should be careful where you guys threw that ball."

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if Thunder can catch!" Lightning Dash _(from My Little Pony; DisneyFanatic 2364's OC)_ blamed her twin brother.

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if _you_ threw it straight!" Thunder Dash _(from My Little Pony; DisneyFanatic 2364's OC)_ shouted.

"What?!"

"That's right, you dumb cricket!"

"You better take that back!"

"Guys, stop that!" Blossom _(from Powerpuff girls_ ) commanded.

"Kids, remember the rules, don't fight so rough." Aggie said.

"Sorry, Aggie." Roo _(from Winnie the Pooh)_ apologized.

"That's okay. Why don't you guys go and play with your parents and the others?"

The children nodded as they ran out of the HQ, leaving Aggie smile and continued sweeping the dust. Later, she is cleaning her own bedroom of the HQ. One of her furniture are her metal drawers. Her favorite furniture. It kept her friends' profiles and records, including pictures, so she will never forget her best friends, which all of them. When she opened the drawer and swept the dust off with a feather duster, she saw a strange picture that was outside the folders (each of the I team members' profiles are kept in folders). She slid it out of the drawer, and took a glance on the picture.

Her eyes widened, then changed to a frown when she looked at the picture. It was a picture of her when she was a little kid. Her hair was short, still wearing the same white clothes like what she has in the present, no glasses or brown fedora, only a pink helmet, and a pair of pink roller skates with black wheels or tiny tires. Behind her were a bunch of colorful cars with eyes on their windshields, and have mouths and teeth, smiling at the camera in that picture. The cars were different brand; a red stock car, a 1951 Hudson Hornet, which the two are racers, a 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera, One-Ton Wrecker Tow Truck, a 1959 Fiat 500. a 1959 Chevy Impala Lowrider, a 1949 Mercury Club Coupe, a 1960 VW Bus, a 1941 Willys model jeep, in the style used by the US Military, a 1957 Motorama show car, a custom forklift, resembling an Isetta at the front, and many others. There was a town behind them, which it was called, Radiator Springs.

The place. The cars. The time she first came there and met those cars. They are all coming back to her. Aggie's memories about suddenly faded into her head as she remembered them about 16 years ago.

* * *

 **FYI, this Cars story is not humanized, in fact, it was a crossover that a human entered the world of cars. Sorry about putting my information about a team called, Imaginary teams a.k.a. I teams. It's about a team that has all of my favorite shows and movies with my favorite characters and OCs. Each group has their own world. (The list of my favorite shows and movies are in my profile). So, I hope you understand my first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **List of groups of the I teams (from TV series and movies):**  
 **Main: Penguins of Madagascar**  
 **Nightmare before Christmas**  
 **Winnie the Pooh (mentioned in this chapter)**  
 **Fairly oddparents (Growing-up movies)**  
 **Powerpuff girls (original)**  
 **Angry Birds (movie)**  
 **A.N.T. Farm**  
 **Tom and Jerry**  
 **Kid vs Kat**  
 **Oggy and the cockroaches**  
 **Phineas and Ferb (Grown-up)**  
 **Tinkerbell movies (with Periwinkle)**  
 **Jake and the Neverland pirates**  
 **Looney tunes show (Time trvellers)**  
 **Baby Looney tunes**  
 **Hannah Montana**  
 **Fred (movies/the show)**  
 **Combo Niños (two english episodes in YouTube)**  
 **Star Wars (movies 1-6)(one member betrayed)**  
 **YinyangYo**  
 **Turbo (movies/F.A.S.T.)**  
 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (with DisneyFanatic2364)**

 **Honorary:**  
 **Chicken Run**  
 **Codename: Kids Next Door**  
 **Shaun the Sheep**  
 **Dog with a Blog**  
 **Hotel Transylvania**  
 **Zootopia**  
 **The Great Mouse Detective**  
 **Storks**

 **Back-up:**  
 **Danger Mouse**  
 **Smurfs (lost village)**  
 **Book of Life (members mentioned above)**


	2. 16 years ago

**16 years ago**

Aggie was 6 years old with short black hair, small translucent fairy-like wings, wore white dress, and pink skating shoes. She was quite different compare to her present age. At this age of 4, Aggie was trained of skating, and she often used her skating shoes that her parents bought for her. She also has pink helmet for safety.

One day, as a young child, Aggie always watched her father making inventions, but when he left his room, Aggie entered the room, and rolled towards her father's desk to see what he was inventing. She just saw green remote with a small satellite dish on top of it, a winder on the side, and a button. Curiously, wanting to know what it does, Aggie whirled the winder and pushed the button with her thumb. Green electricity zapped out of the satellite dish, making a large circular green portal in front of her, sucking everything in its path. Aggie tried to move away from it, but the portal sucked her in, making her drop the remote on the floor, and the portal closed itself.

In the portal, Aggie went all round and round in the air as she screamed "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, a hole opened at the end of the portal as Aggie covered her face, not wanting to see what would happen to her. The portal spat her out as she landed on a cemented road. When the portal closed, Aggie got up on her feet as she looked around. It was very dark and it's evening, but she thought she was in a desert.

"Hello?! It's anybody here?!" She called, but there's no answer. She realized she was lost, away from her home, she started to cry so loud and desperate as she started to skate away. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but she skated wherever she wants to go.

As she was upset and sad, she didn't realize she rolled very fast, as fast as a race car.

Just then, she passed by a police car that was sleeping behind a billboard, waking him up because of her speed.

"Not in my town, you don't." Sheriff switched his siren on, and chased Aggie on the road.

While skating and crying on the road, Aggie heard a sound of a police siren as she groaned. "Oh, man!" Then, she heard gunshot sound, which making her startled and jumped. "Why is he shooting at me?! I'm afraid to die!"

Aggie didn't know that the sound was from the Sheriff's tailpipe.

"I haven't gone this fast in years. I'm gonna blow a gasket or something'." When Sheriff was getting close to Aggie, he was confused of her appearance as he has never seen a creature like her before. "What in the blue blazes? What kind of car are you? I'd never seen a kind like you before!"

"Well, you do now!" Aggie yelled without looking back as she kept skating fast away. Then, from almost far away, she saw light that has only small buildings and stores. "Well, at least there's a town."

In that town, Filmore and Sarge were staring at the traffic light that only flashed yellow light. Then suddenly, they heard popping sound from afar.

During the chase, Aggie accidentally ran over traffic cones, making her almost lose her balance and her skates are out of control, sending her to random obstacles like wire fences. While the skates still controlling her, she accidentally crashed into the cars' homes and stores, making big holes on walls and causing big messes, and the cars woke up from their sleep.

When she accidentally skated around the town even faster than earlier, the wheels of her skates ignited fire, making fire trails on the road. The skates sent Aggie on the ramp, making her fly in the air and the wires were grabbed in wire posts, making the young child hanged upside down.

Thing were blurry for a moment as the officer came to her.

"Girl, you're in a heap of trouble." Sheriff glared at her.

Aggie was about to cry, but suddenly, she passed out.


	3. Radiator Springs

Aggie slept in the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound that morning with no bed, no pillows, no blankets. She started to regain consciousness when she saw a brown tow truck in front of her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Mater shouted as Aggie screamed and panted. "Boy, I was wondering when you was gonna wake up!"

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't mean any harm!" Aggie tried to move backward, but she felt her hands and feet were tied together. "Why do I tie up like this? What's going on?!" She was afraid. She panicked as she tried to get the ropes off of her wrist with her teeth.

Mater laughed when she saw her squirming around. "You're funny, I like you already. Even I don't know what you really are. My name's Mater."

Aggie stopped squirming. "Mater?"

"Yeah, like 'tuh-mater', but without the 'tuh'! What's your name?"

Aggie wondered why Mater didn't know what she was. "You don't know my name? And you don't know what I am?"

"Umm, no, not really. Are you a tow truck too? And is your name 'Mater' too?"

"What? No! Look, I don't know where I am, and I wanna get out of here. Where am I?"

Mater was surprised. "Where are you? Shoot! You're in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County."

"Radiator Springs? I'd never heard of that back home." Aggie said. "Is this the only place I have to see?"

"Well, if you think this is the only place, you should see the rest of the town!"

"Maybe."

"Mater!" Sherriff arrived as Mater reversed from the wired fence. "What did I tell you about talking to the accused?"

"To not to." Mater shook his head.

Sheriff pressed the button to open the gate. "Well, quit yer yapping and tow this… wrecking creature to traffic court."

"Well, we'll talk later, Mater." Mater whispered.

"Uh, my name is not Mater. Like I told you." Aggie said.

"'Later, Mater' That's funny." When Mater used her tow hook to grab Aggie, he didn't know how to hook her as a human. "Hey, how can I…"

"You know, you could just tie me up with your tow cable around to carry me. That's simple." Aggie suggested.

* * *

Then, scene changed when Aggie was tied up and hanged around Mater's tow cable.

"I can't believe I said that!" Aggie murmured to herself.

"Hey, I think this is fun. It's like playing a yo-yo." Mater dropped Aggie, making her spinning round and round, and up and down three times like a yo-yo as she screamed.

* * *

The two vehicles and a human went to the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department from outside as Sheriff's voice is heard. "The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!"

inside the building as Sheriff, Mater, and Aggie entered the courtroom, which most of the other Radiator Springs residents were inside and were angry with Aggie for what she have done, like crashing through their homes and stores, and having ashes on the road after the flames from her skates last night went out.

Mater carried Aggie into the courtroom as he dropped her to the accused space.

"Sir, talk to me. How long is this gonna take? I gotta go home. My parents are gonna be so worried." Aggie said to Sheriff.

"Where's your lawyer?" Sheriff asked.

"What? I don't have a lawyer! I'm 6 years old. I'm too young for that sort of things!" The human replied.

"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to her." Then Sheriff to the other residents. "Hey! Anyone want to be her lawyer?"

All of the residents move back, except Mater. "Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff!" He moved besides Aggie.

"All rise!" Sheriff announced. "The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding."

Ramone moved his body up from his tires.

"Show-off." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul." Sheriff glared at the human child.

"I wish and I hope." Aggie was scared.

A bang from the door just heard as Doc Hudson came in. "Alright, I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my town, Sheriff. I wanna his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots!"

Aggie gulped and buried half of her own head in her clothes as she was scared and nervous of what Doc was going to do with her.

He got on some ramps that move him up to the top of his bench. "No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm... " He stopped when he noticed Aggie sitting on the floor with her arm and legs tied up.

Aggie did a nervous grin as she slightly waved. "Hi."

"Throw her out of here, Sheriff. I want her out of my courtroom. I want her out of our town!" The navy blue car demanded. "Case dismissed!"

"What?! That's it?" Aggie couldn't believe. He just letting her go.

"Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff." Mater said.

Just then, Sally Carrera moved in front for objection. "Wait a minute, Doc, you just letting her go? After the damages she caused?"

"I don't want that human to stay with us, or get near me." Doc said as the residents gasped.

"Doc, you know that creature?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah, she's called a human." Doc started to explain as the ramps moved him down and glared at Aggie. "Many years ago, a human came to our world, and I don't remember there's one who has wings. Humans are nothing… but causing danger!"

Aggie gulped in fear.

"Luckily, there's no human ever come to our world within the years…, until this one came." Then, he turned to Aggie. "And you, why are you here, and what are you planning against us? Planting a bomb at us?"

"What?! No! I would never do that. Honest."Aggie exclaimed.

"Doc, take it easy on her. She's just a kid." Flo tried to calm him down.

"Oh yeah? I remember a human was very harmless and friendly when she first came here, and what she do next?!" Everyone didn't answer Doc's question as the room went silent, until Doc explained. "She blew up a car with fuel and fire."

The residents gasped in horror as they, except Mater and Sally, backed away from Aggie.

"No! That's not true. I'm not that human you're talking about!" Aggie complained.

"Come on, Doc, make this human fix our buildings. The town needs this." Sally suggested.

"No! I know this creature. Human. They're greedy, selfish…, and evil." Doc narrowed his eyes on Aggie as she gulped. "I don't trust this one. She has wings! I believe this is the first human who ever grew wings. No human has ever grew wings, except for this one."

"She doesn't seem so evil." Sally commented.

"I'm with you, Ms. Sally." Mater said. "She's so funny to me."

"Come on, Your Honor, I can prove to you that I'm not here to harm cars. I'm here by accident. I'll fix the damages I caused last night. I'll… I'll clean up the mess. Please, give me a chance." Aggie begged with her eyes watered like puppy eyes.

Doc can't take a look on the humans puppy eyes much longer as he spoke. "Fine. I guess I'll let you fix the damages you caused."

The residents cheered as aggie sighed in relief., as long as she could not be hurt, but Doc still didn't trust her for being so kind and behave.

"As long as you keep yourself out of my sight." He added while glaring sharply at Aggie.

"Uhhh… too…. Easy?" Aggie grinned nervously, still afraid.

"Well, good luck with that." Mater told her. "Because fixing buildings and cleaned up ashes on the road might take a while."


	4. Hard works and races

Later, Aggie has to change first before cleaning the mess she made last night. She removed her pink helmet, tied a pink bandana around her head, and carried her cleaning equipment and toolbox. She decided to start with Radiator springs Curios, Lizzie's shop, since it's the first building she wrecked when she first came here.

When Aggie was about to start fixing, Lizzie moved away from her, fearing she might kill her, remembering what Doc said about humans.

Aggie felt quite sad because of some cars moving away from her when she's around, but she tried to ignore them and tried to stay focus on her work.

The hole of the shop is quite big, so she collected a sack of cement from Mater, who wasn't afraid of her, and used a concrete tower, and magnesium float to cover the hole with cement. She mixed the powder with water to make concrete in a large bucket.

The residents of Radiator Springs continued to do their everyday activities while keeping themselves away from Aggie, except Mater, who has nothing to do but watching Aggie work while talking to her.

"You know, I used to be a purty good whistler. I can't do it now of course, on account of sometimes I get fluid built up in my engine block, but Doc said he's gonna fix it dough. He can fix about anything. That's why we made him the judge. Boy, you shoulda heard me on Giddy-up, Oom Papa Mow Mow. Now, I'm not one to brag, but people come purty far to see me get low on the 'Mow-Mow'.

"No wonder he has bad issues towards humans." Aggie muttered.

"What's that eh?" Mater asked.

Aggie sighed. "I don't know why Doc hated me at the first time we met. I didn't do any harm. Of course I accidentally wrecked your town, but I didn't hurt any car."

"Ah, just understand Doc. He may be a grumpy ol' car, but he cares a lot of his friends. That's why he's a doctor and judge."

When she's done repairing the wall with concrete and while waiting for it to dry, Aggie moved to the other side of the store to fix another hole. She did everything she can to cover the hole, but she didn't expect this is a very hard job. No wonder grown-ups worked so hard back in her world.

Thought that it might be boring for Aggie to be left out or work with no fun, Mater tried to think of something to keep her company while working. "You know, my color used to be light-blue."

Aggie snapped out of boredom as she was interested on his story. "I'm listening. Continue."

"I was always helpful towards cars who cannot make it towards town, so I used my tow-hook to carry them all the way to the town." Mater explained. "But when the population had dwindled to a meager dozen or just us, I turned a bit rusty and I lost my hood somewhere 20 years ago."

Aggie quite of felt guilty about what happened to Mater. He's really okay, but losing his colors and hood was a sad thing. "You know, if I learned myself how to fly, I can find your hood for you and painted you with light-blue again."

"Naahhh, no need for that, little girl-buddy. You don't have to. I can wait for so long to find my hood. Besides, Sally was my fiancée."

"What?!" Aggie jumped in shock.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'." Mater chuckled. "She just like me for my body."

Aggie rolled her eyes as she finished covering the second hole. She moved back to the first hole she covered to paint it while waiting for the second cemented hole to dry. She used a long paint roller, dipped it into the brown paint can, and painted the concert hole.

It's been half-an-hour to finish fixing Lizzie's shop, then she moved to the next shop; Luigi's Casa Della Tires. When she moved there, Luigi and Guido still feared of her as they drove away to Ramone's place. Aggie just sighed sadly as she stayed focus on her work. Just like what she did to the previous shop, she cemented the holes, and painted them, but this time, she used white, because of the same color of the wall.

"I didn't know hard work could be this hard." Aggie said to herself as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead..

"Having a hard time, girl?"

Aggie jumped in surprise when Doc approached her, still grudged.

"I don't want this anymore." She dumped the paint roller into the white paint-can frustratingly. "I know I said I want to fix the damages I've caused, but this is not what I have in mind."

"The deal was you fix the damages, not taking it too easy, not even at your age!" Doc snapped. "Why don't you use your speed on skating like what you did last night?!"

"I told you, that was an accident. I have that kind of speed if I was racing and…"

"Oh, so you raced, didn't you?"

While their in a conversation, the residents came to listen what they are talking.

"Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you." Doc suggested.

"What?!" The rest of the residents gasped.

"What a minute, me and you?" Aggie shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"If you win, you go back to wherever you came from and I fix the damages. If I win, you do the fixing my way." The navy blue car said.

"Doc, what're you doin'?" Sheriff asked.

Aggie tried to be gently a little. "I don't want to disagree with you Doc, but I don't compete with cars. I rather compete with fellow human skaters."

"Then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about. You have no match for cars like us." Doc chuckled.

"You know what? If this is some kind of show-off, then I'm in!"

* * *

Everyone went to Willy's Butte for a big… or rather, small race as Doc and Aggie, who just wore her helmet again, are ready to race against each other.

Doc was just relax right there, while Aggie was besides him, doing warm-up exercises.

"Too bad there's no racecar a-pit stop for this human." Luigi said as Guido felt sad.

Guido always dreamed to give a real racecars pit stop, but no pit stop for humans.

Sheriff stood in front of the racers to give rules for this race." This will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bittin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin' and no lollygaggin'. Fortunately, a human doesn't need this kind of rules since she's not a car."

Aggie laughed at this as she elbowed Doc if he ever found it funny. "That's actually a good one, right?"

But Doc didn't answer her as he ignored her, and Aggie stopped elbowing him, wondering why he didn't had a sense of humor.

"Alright Doc, start your engine, and girl, ready to roll those wheels!" Sheriff instructed as Doc started his engine, and Aggie kicked her feet backwards one-at-a-time to roll her wheels for preparation.

The residents where excited for this race, except Sally, who wasn't so sure about this deal.

"Great idea, Doc. Now the town will never get fixed." She said.

"Luigi!" Sheriff called for Luigi as he moved aside.

Luigi carried a checkered flag and said excitingly. "On your mark, get set. Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to... I can't believe it. Go!"

Aggie kicked the dust with her right leg to push herself, and continued skating all the way as fast as she could.

Everyone cheered enthusiastically for this fun race, until they noticed Doc was still left behind without moving out of the dust.

"Uhh, Doc, what are you doing, man?" Ramone asked.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start, especially against a six-year-old human." Doc said sarcastically. "Well, better late than never." When he started to drove slowly to follow the fast skater, he called to Mater. "Come on, Mater. Might need a little help."

"Ahh, okay." Mater didn't know why Doc called him for help in this one-lap race as he followed him.

"You got your tow cable?" Doc asked

"Well, yeah. I always got my tow cable." Mater replied. "Why?"

"Ohh, just in case."

Aggie skated so fast like a racecar, leaving a smoke of dust behind her. When she was about to turn left, she felt her skating shoes started to slip forward, skating out of the track. She realized she was headed towards the edge as she screamed, and fell into the cactus patch.

Aggie yelped in pain as the cacti's spikes stuck on her face. She pulled herself out of the cactus patch with spikes on her face, and sat on the dirt helplessly.

Then, Doc and Mater made it on the edge, and saw Aggie sat down with a frown face.

"Hey! Are you really a racer in your human home world, or is it just your imagination?! I'm confuse of you!" Doc insulted Aggie as Mater laughed. "You skate like you fix big damages! And you…" He stopped right there when he noticed Aggie's eyes were filled with tears, like she was about to cry. He didn't know why but he felt pity for the young human child when he saw her crying as he stopped insulting her. "I think I said enough." Then, he turned to Mater before driving away. "Have fun fishin', Mater."

Mater threw his tow cable as the hook was in front of Aggie, which she hesitated at first because she felt sad and sniffed, but she grabbed onto it, and Mater pulled her up.

"I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash!" Mater laughed.

"Thank you, Mater. Thank you very much." Aggie said appreciatively.

* * *

Back to town, when it's getting dark, Aggie continued covering the holes of each shop as Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Filmore, Sarge, and Doc decided to sleep in Cozy Cones while Aggie kept fixing their broken walls.

Before going to sleep, Doc heard Aggie's complains while fixing her damages, and watched her accidentally slipped on a white paint can with her face covered in white paint.

"Oh man! WHY ME?! WHY ME?!" Aggie shouted frustratingly. "For all the people in the universe, WHY ME?!"

Doc chuckled before going inside the cone. "Music to my ears."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sally sighed, feeling a little pity for Aggie before going into her office to get some sleep.


	5. Day 2

The next morning, Sally drove out of her office to discover that Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, and the other cars were surprised that the walls of a few buildings, including closed shops, have no holes anymore and repainted with exact clean colors.

"Wow." Sally was surprised herself as she joined in with the others.

"Mornin', Sally!" Mater greeted. "Hey, look at this here the buildings were good lookin' that the human, Aggie, done just made!"

"Yeah! That's great!" Sally replied.

"E Bellissima! It's beautiful! Guido!" Luigi looked so happy. "Our store is like good as new! No holes anymore!"

"And the messes were cleaned up!" Lizzie added while scanning her store. "No wonder I almost didn't recognize my own store."

"She even fixed the closed stores." Ramone commented while looking at the old stores with Flo. "That human is very generous."

"Mmm! The colors are smokin' hot, just like your colors!" Flo smiled at her husband.

While Sally stared at the left side of the town, Doc arrived to look what the cars were discovered for himself.

"Doc, look at this." She called. "Shoulda tossed her into the cactus a lot sooner, huh?"

"Well, she ain't finished yet." Doc said as he and Sally glanced at the remaining stores that were not fixed yet. "Still got a few buildings left, including my office."

"Just don't give that human kid much pressure, Doc. She's six years old. It'll give her a headache." Sally said before joining with Mater to examine the concreted hole of an old closed store.

"That human actually did a good jab." Doc muttered to himself as he realized Aggie did a good job for repairing the damages she caused, only half of the town left. Then, he saw a toolbox, an empty bucket, and empty pain cans scattered near Flo's place. "Well, now... where the hack is she?"

* * *

At Willy's Butte, Aggie made another skate racing practice as she skated round and round, which she ended up accidentally slipped off the dirt-track when she tried to turn left all over again while Sheriff watched over her so she will not make a run for it.

Then, Doc arrived as he called him. "Sheriff! Is she makin' a run for it?"

"No,no. She ran outta concrete in the middle of the night, asked me if she could come down here. All she's tryin' to do is make that there turn." Sheriff explained as the two cars watched Aggie slipped off the track again when she tried to turn left.

"Oh, why everytime I turn here, I ended up sliding off?!" Aggie shouted as continued skating to make another round again.

"Sheriff, why don't you go get yourself a quart of oil at Flo's. I'll keep an eye on her." Doc said.

"Well, thanks, Doc. I've been feelin' a quart low." Sheriff thanked appreciatively as drove off, leaving Doc to watch over Aggie.

Aggie made another round. When she was now near the track to turn left, she tried to make a turn, but her skating shoes suddenly slipped, causing Aggie to stumble and her body was covered with dust, which Doc was in front of her.

"This ain't concrete, girl. This is dirt." He reminded.

"Oh, great. What do you want? You here to insult me again?" Aggie didn't want to look at Doc if he ever insulted her again as she shook the sand off of her and skated slowly away from him.

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose and then just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much, you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips." Doc instructed.

Aggie stopped there. She listened to him, but she never understand what the old car just said. "So you're a judge, a doctor and a racing expert. And, honestly, I don't understand what you're saying. I'm too young to understand those things."

Doc understood that since he knew Aggie was just six years old, and needed to understand right, "I'll put it simple. If you goin' hard enough left, you'll find yourself turnin' right."

Aggie gestured with her fingers and repeated the same sentence to understand what Doc was trying to say. "Oh, now I get it!" She said sarcastically. "Thank you! That means a lot!" She quickly skated back for another round, leaving Doc behind the dust. "Okay, I still don't understand what he was saying."

Doc knew Aggie was being sarcastic as he sighed, and drove back up on the high platform.

When Aggie skated as far as she go, she watched Doc leaving, and repeated his instructions. "'Goin' hard enough left, find yourself turnin' right.'" When Aggie thought that it was the opposite term of what Doc said; 'Turn right to go left', she gave herself a try as she turned right.

When she did, Aggie accidentally lead herself into another cactus pit. "I'm okay!" She yelled if somebody heard or saw her falling. Suddenly, a very large cactus slowly fell down onto Aggie as she yelled loudly in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Aggie went back to town to cover the hole of another closed building as she still repeated Doc's instructions with dust and cacti. "'Goin' hard enough left, find yourself turnin' right.' Guess what. I tried it. You know what? This crazy thing happened... I went right!"

"You keep talkin' to yourself, people'll think you crazy." Lizzie said.

"Thanks." Aggie thanked.

"What? I wasn't talkin' to you."

Luigi, Guido, and Mater were busy cleaning up their respective places.

When Mater used his tow cable to make his sign stand up straight, Sheriff called him as Mater stopped of what he was doing.

"Mater! I need you to watch the prisoner tonight. Keep on eye on her." The police car commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Mater saluted as he stared at Aggie with one eye as sheriff rolled his eyes and drove away.

When Aggie finished covering the bog holes with concrete, it's time for her to paint, but suddenly, she felt something touched the wheels of her skating shoes. "Whoa, who's that? Who did that?"

Guido revealed himself as he sorta cleaned the wheel of her shoes.

"Your wheels are dirty. Guido, he cleans." Luigi came and explained. "You make a such a nice job for covering the holes of my shop. In return, you come to my shop. Luigi take a good care of you. Even though you not a Ferrari or a car. You buy twelve baby tires, I give you a full size spare absolutely free!"

"Look, I get all baby tires for free? Aggie asked.

"I like how you said, eh? You skate the hard bargain. Okay. Luigi make you a new deal. You buy three tires, I give you nine for free! Then Luigi make you a new deal…"

"No,no,no,no. Deal me out. Pass. I'm still young to make deals. No, thank you."

"No,no,no,no,no. This is it. My last offer. You buy one baby tire, I give you seven-a baby snow tires for all free! Done. You interested, you call me. You know where I am."

When Luigi and Guido left, Aggie thought it was now peaceful and quiet, until water sprayed on her. She saw Red and Sally helped her clean to remove dirt and cacti from her body.

"Oh, Red, you missed a spot." Sally said as the fire truck was about to spray. "See it right there? On the chest right there."

"No, no, no! Wait!" Aggie was not ready, but Red sprayed her with water. She almost can't breathe. When the cactus was removed from her chest, Red stopped spraying as Aggie spat water from her mouth.

"Thanks, Red." Sally thanked as Red drove away to water his flowers again.

"What was that for?" Aggie glared at the blue car.

"Do you want to stay at the Cozy Cone or what? And if you do, you gotta be clean. 'Cause even here in hillibilly hell we have standards." Sally explained,

"What? I don't get it." Aggie was confused.

"Nothing I just thought I'd say thank you for doin' a great job. So I thought I'd let you stay comfortably in the Cozy Cone."

"Wait, why you've been so nice to me?" The little human asked.

"Come on, I saw you, and you're quite miserable, so I wanted you to feel comfortable here. Make yourself at home." The light-blue car answered.

"Well, the Cozy Cone is nice. Thanks."

"You can live in cone number three."

When Sally left Aggie to work again, she didn't notice that Mater was beside her.

"Hey." Mater started to talk as Aggie was startled. "I know somethin' we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watchin' you!"

"No, Mater, I gotta finish fixing my damages, and I have to get out of here." Aggie said.

"Well, that's all right, Ms. I Can't Turn On Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway" The tow truck was about to drove away, until Aggie stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Mater. You know who you're talkin' to? I'm Agatha Galido. The only human around. I can handle anything."


	6. Tractor trippin'

"Mater, I'm not doing this."

Aggie took back of what she said earlier about she can do anything. At night, Mater took her to the field where many tractors were sleeping.

"Oh, come on, you'll love it." Mater chuckled with excitement. "Tractor-tippin's fun."

"Back in my world, we call it, Cow-tippin'." Aggie explained.

"Well, you'rw not in your world now. All right, listen. When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch ya. Go!"

"What?! Who's Frank?"

Mater drove excitingly into the pasture as Aggie followed him, but she's quite afraid.

"Okay, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then honk. And they do the rest. Watch this."

To demonstrate it, Mater crept one of the tractors slowly towards it, then blew up is horn, making the tractor woke up from its sleep, tipped over, and fell on its back. Then, its exhaust pipe blew out a small smoke.

"I swear, tractors is so dumb! I tell you what, girl, you don't get much better than this." Mater laughed as Aggie didn't exactly find it funny.

"Yeah, so can we go now?" Aggie was about to leave, but Mater went to another tractor.

When he was in front of it, he jumped while blowing his horn, making the tractor tipped over, fell, and its exhaust pipe blew out a small smoke.

Mater laughed once again. "I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. Oh, you turn, little lady."

"What, me? Mater, I can't. I don't have a horn. Humans don't have horns." Aggie said.

"You're such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'm six."

Mater imitated the sound and moves of a chicken, which annoyed Aggie.

"Okay, okay. Stop it! I'll think of something." Aggie started to think what she would do. "By the way, that wasn't a baby. That's a chicken."

Aggie quietly stood in front of a sleeping tractor. She was nervous at first, she looked at Mater if he was sure it's a good idea. Mater gestured that she'll give herself a try. Aggie shrugged as she shouted loudly with her squeaky childish voice at the tractor as, not only one, but all of the tractors woke up from their sleep.

Aggie skated besides Mater as she was scared, nervous, and guilty of what she had done, and covered her mouth in shame. But when the tractors are all tipped, fell, and their exhaust pipes blew, the two friends laugh at this moment.

"Actually, that is kinda funny!" Aggie laughed even more.

Then, they lose their laughter when they heard a loud 'moo' sound and bright light behind the trees.

"That's Frank." Mater warned as he faced his back, and told Aggie. "You might wanna hold on to my tow cable. This is gonna be a rough run."

"Umm, okay." Without hesitating, Aggie held Mater's tow cable, and he began to drive away so fast. Aggie turned around to see who that Frank was. When revealed himself, he was an orange combine harvester, a vehicle version of a bull.

Aggie screamed in fear and started to panic as she skated as fast as she could. Instead of Mater towing her to safety, it was Aggie who towed herself and Mater to safety as he started laughing.

"He's gonna get us! He's gonna get us!" The tow truck screamed and laughed.

When Frank managed to get to Mater, Aggie skated with the same speed of a racecar to avoid Mater being caught as they got out of the pasture. Even though Frank cannot go past the wooden fence, Aggie kept skating while towing, who kept on laughing.

* * *

When they got out of the field and return to Radiator Springs, Mater and Aggie talked all the way about each other's lives and 'fun' times they did earlier.

"That was so much fun. We should do that again sometimes." Mater said in laughter.

"Yeah, but not with the 'Frank' part." Aggie requested.

"Okay then, Well, we better get you back to the impound lot."

"Uh, actually, Ms. Sally wants me to stay in Cozy Cone."

"Oh, that's good, 'cause you need a comfortable place anyway."

"You really think I deserve that?" Aggie looked at Mater with puppy eyes.

"Well, sure you are. You're just a kid, and you're not so bad as I thought." Mater replied as he drove backwards. "I guess Doc was wrong about you. He should've seen what I've seen of you."

Aggie sighed. "I hope so. And stop driving backwards! You might bumped into something."

"Bumped? Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, young lady."

Mater switched his siren light on and started to drive backwards. Aggie warned him a couple of times that he would hit onto something, but he avoided them even though he drove backwards.

"No need to watch where I'm goin'…" He stopped in front of Aggie as she moved backwards a little. "Just need to know where I've been."

Aggie was amazed. "Wow! That was so cool! How did you do that?"

"Rearview mirrors." Mater replied, revealing his mirrors on both of his sides. "We'll get you some, and I'll teach you if you want."

"I want to do that, but I can't have those mirrors. I'm a human, and mirrors are not part of a human, only cars." Aggie said sadly.

"That's okay, little girl. If human can look at their backs, just use it."

"Okay."

Aggie tried to skate backwards, but she lose her balance and started to slip. Luckily, Mater quickly moved to her back to catch her before falling to the ground.

"Whoa, you need a little practice for that." Mater helped Aggie stand up.

"Thanks, Mater." She said thankfully.

"Well, see you tomorrow, little girl-buddy." Mater drove off backwards to his garage, leaving Aggie in the middle of the street.

While she was alone, Aggie tried to skate backward slowly and carefully until she reached for the cone number three.

"Ah, there it is, number three." Aggie entered the cone, and scanned around. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Then, she realized there was no bed since cars don't lay down to sleep.

The human didn't know that Sally was watching her from outside. Aggie has her own backpack as she took out her sleeping bag and pillow. She tucked in into her sleeping bag, and closed the door before laying her head on the pillow.

"Poor little guy." Sally said with a pity tone. "She was alone." She felt pity for Aggie because of her being the only human around and six years old. She thought that Aggie didn't deserve for having a miserable life. That's when Sally has an idea as she will do that tomorrow. It's already late.


	7. Revelation

The next morning, Sarge played a rousing rendition of Reveille and raised the American flag, only to be interrupted by Fillmore who simultaneously played Hendrix's rendition of the Star Spangled Banner.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" Sarge shouted.

"Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!" Filmore yelled.

Inside Cone number 3, Aggie slept soundly in her sleeping bag. She woke with a yawned when she heard loud noises from outside. To start her day, she changed her clothes with another white dress, wrapped a bandanna around her head, ate a box of cereal, which she packed it before, and ready to go outside to work again.

* * *

Aggie was now in the middle of her work, fixing Ramone's House of Body Art, where she just finished putting concrete on holes on the walls. When she was about to paint, she realized she was ran out of newspaper to cover the floor from paint. She skated her way to Lizzie's store, hoping she has newspapers.

"Morning, Lizzie." Aggie greeted to the Ford Model T.

"Hello, little human, what can I do for you today?" Lizzie smiled softly.

"Do you have old newspapers, please? Just for covering the ground from the paint."

"Ooh, I have some of those right here. Wait here" Lizzie went inside her shop to get some old newspapers. Just a few seconds, she came back with them. "Here you go, young lady."

"Thanks, Lizzie." Aggie gladly accepted as she skated off back to her work.

When she looked at each newspaper just for fun, Aggie noticed one of them has an article that said 'Hudson Hornet champion for all time' This shocked her when she looked at the picture closely that looked just like Doc, only with his racing stickers that said 'The Fabulous Hudson Hornet' and a number 51.

 _"Doc was a famous race car?"_ Aggie thought as she doubted of what she read in the newspaper. _"That's not possible. Doc could never drive that fast. Could he?"_ She then remembered that Doc challenged her for a race that first day, but he didn't race with her. _"Maybe that's another car that resembled Doc. That couldn't be him."_ Even though she didn't believe that Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Aggie decided to keep this article, just to make sure.

Aggie used the newspapers to cover the floor of Ramone's store as she started painting the concrete. It took almost an hour and a half, but she finished it. She even took out a large broom to clean up the mess and dust in the store.

Aggie finished cleaning for half-an-hour as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead, and exhaled from tiredness. "Mr. Ramone, I finished fixing your shop here!"

The Chevrolet Impala low-rider caught her attention as he drove to his shop to scan if the human totally fixed it. "Well, let's see here." Ramone drove around his shop, then inside, where it was clean and sparkly. "Wow! My shop is absolutely fixed. I like how you cleaned up the mess. Thanks."

"Ah, you're welcome." Aggie smiled with pride. "Just hardwork."

"I think you deserve a break." Ramone said as he left Aggie to give her a break.

Aggie sat down on a chair, which she made it for herself, took out a sandwich from her bag, and took a bite. She just ate half of the sandwich when Sally approached her. "Hi, Ms. Sally." She greeted.

"Hello, Aggie, are you going to continue working after your break?" Sally asked.

"Well, yes, why?"

"You should come with me. I wanted to show you something."

Umm, okay."

Aggie ate her sandwich a mouthful as she skated besides Sally.

"But it's gonna be a long way to go, so if you want a ride, it's okay." Sally said.

"Umm, okay." Aggie was about to open one of Sally's door, but she was embarrassed to ask, so she hopped on Sally's head, much to the light blue car's surprise.

"So this is how humans ride on a car?"

"No, actually, we ride _inside_ the car, but not this time for me." Aggie explained.

"Alright then, just hold on." Sally instructed as she drove herself and Aggie out of Radiator Springs.

What they didn't know is that Doc was watching the two girls drove out of town. In fact, he has been watching Aggie all day. He got a feeling that Aggie has done nothing wrong for these past 3 days, and realized she wasn't so bad after all.

While Sally drove through a forest and over a bridge past a waterfall, Aggie watched everything that amazed her. She had never been through a less-scary forest before, had never seen a place so beautiful before when she saw the waterfall. During a short road trip, she felt dizzy and was about to vomit when they road was all zigzag. She tried to hold it by covering her mouth. Sally noticed her so she slowed down a little. Finally, they arrived to an old building known as the Wheel Well Motel.

Sally stopped in front of the building as Aggie hopped off of her.

"Wow! What is this place?" The human asked.

"Wheel Well." Sally replied. "Used to be the most popular stop on the mother road."

"This place?"

"Yeah, imagine what it must have been like to stay here."

"What do you mean? You don't live here before?"

"Well, it's really pretty simple. I was an attorney in LA, livin' life in the fast lane, and…"

"Wow, really? Were you rich?"

"What?"

"Just asking."

Sally chuckled. "Curious little fellow, are you? Well, that was my life. And you know what? It never felt...happy."

"What? You're not happy?" Aggie repeated.

"Yeah. So I left California. Just drove and drove and finally broke down right here. Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in. Well, they all did. And I never left."

"Yeah, it's a long way of coming here from LA, but why didn't you go back?"

"I fell in love."

"Ooohh, who's the lucky car?"

"No. There's no lucky car. I fell in love… with this."

Sally showed Aggie the view of Radiator Springs and the rest of Ornament Valley from below.

"Wow!" Aggie's eyes widened in amazed. It's like she fell in love with the view too. "It's so beautiful from up here! I'd never seen this place so beautiful before."

"Not even in your world?" The light blue carrera asked.

"No. My parents and I never travelled the world yet. I only see beautiful places in pictures."

"But now, you can see this in real life."

"How come nobody else saw this?"

"Forty years ago, that Interstate down there didn't exist." Sally started to explain to the curious Aggie. "Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way. The road didn't cut through land like that Interstate. It moved with the land, you know? It rose, it fell, it curved."

"You mean that road over there?"

"Yeah. Cars didn't drive on it to make a great time. They drove on it to have a great time."

"What happened next?"

"The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving. But then, Route 66 was decommissioned, erased from the map."

"That's awful!" Aggie exclaimed sadly.

"But don't worry. One of these days, we'll find a way to get it back on the map." Sally said.

"I wish there's something I can do. I can show up to everyone that I'm a human here, but everyone will think that I came here to kill cars like what Doc said about me."

"Then I'll take it all back."

A familiar voice was heard as Sally and Aggie startled and turned around. It was Doc.

"Doc, how did you know we're here?" Sally asked.

"I saw you, so I followed you all the way here." Doc explained. "Sally, why don't you go back to the Cozy Cone? I'll have a little chat with the human alone."

Aggie was a little scared as she lowered her head in her dress.

Sally was concerned for Aggie as she knew Doc will insult her again "Doc, you're not going to give a hard time, aren't you?"

"Not this time. Just a little chat." Doc said.

"Fine. I'll go."

When Sally left, Doc rolled besides Aggie to watch the view of Ornament valley with her. He hasn't spoke to her yet, the same as Aggie since she was quite nervous to talk to Doc after his opinion about her and other humans

"I guess Sally told you about this place, huh?" Doc was the first to break the silence.

"Umm, yeah, I kinda understand why this place was empty." Aggie replied.

"Hmm, you're interested for this sort of things, even though you're a human. Unbelievable."

"You know, I don't get you. You're the only car here who has issues towards humans. Not all humans are the same. Some are funny, like me. Hey Doc!" Aggie made funny faces to make Doc laugh, but to no avail. "Boy, nothing? What could have possibly happened to you to turn you into such a grumpy ol' grandpa?"

"You wanna know?" Doc asked as Aggie nodded. "I'll tell you. A human killed my grandmother."

"A human?!" Aggie gasped in horror. "No way!"

"Yeah, a human." Doc started to tell a story. "She was the first human who came here to our world. My father told me that she befriended my grandmother. They did a lot together. Having fun, racing, lots of things. They were like best friends forever. Then one day, this human went insane. She tricked my grandmother of going out for a ride. She tied her upon a tree, poured fuel on her, and used some kind of giant stick that ignite fire without breaking it into two and rubbing them. I don't know how she did that, but father told me that stick has magical ability that can make fire on its own. When she started the fire, my grandmother exploded, died, just there. The human disappeared after that. My father never had a chance to find out who that human was, so I never knew her name."

After hearing his story, Aggie cried in tears as she wept, "That's very bad! No wonder you hate me! If a human killed your grandmother, I hate me too!"

Doc noticed Aggie crying, which it annoyed him. "Come on, don't cry. I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You do hate me. Otherwise you wouldn't have insulted me all those times!"

"All right, I'm... I'm sorry I insulted you."

"All the times you insulted me, even at our race?"

All the times I insulted you, even at our race."

"Apology accepted! Put 'er there, pal." Aggie extended her arm for a hand shake, but Doc just raised one of his wheels. She shrugged as she shook her hand with Doc's wheel. "I don't mind. I already had my hand dirty anyway. So, this means we're friends now?"

"That depends." He said.

"Well, I better go back to finish fixing my damages."

"It's a long way down, and it's a rough road for a young human skater like you. Why don't I give you a ride?"

Aggie squealed in delight. "You mean it?!"

"Just giving myself a try to help you." Doc smiled.

This made Aggie yelled happily as she hopped on Doc's head, and excitingly exclaimed. "Let's go."

When Doc drove down, Aggie realized she didn't have a seatbelt She screamed in both fun and scared.

* * *

 **Man, I think this is one of the longest chapters… or was it the first long chapter I ever wrote? It was quite hardwork when I make this chapter while making another chapter for my other stories. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Bye. I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you won't miss the update**


	8. Fix things up

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I'm quite busy for my other stories for school days are coming again.**

 **This is a musical chapter. So, enjoy the song!**

 **Bold: The one who sings**  
 _ **Italic: Lyrics/song**_

* * *

When they went back to town, Doc dropped off Aggie to continue fixing her damages while he worked back to his clinic.

It was Flo's building's next that needed to be fix. While she mixed the cement, as always, it was quite boring, dull and quiet around the place, getting tired of doing the same old routine everyday. There are cars talking to each other, but it's still dull and boring. She needed something to light things up a bit while working as she turned on her cassette next to her to play some music

 **Aggie:** _Same old, same old_  
 _Same old story, same situation_  
 _Same old, same old_  
 _Going out of my mind_

 _I know, I know_  
 _Life's too short, gotta stand for something_  
 _I know, I know_  
 _How to turn things around_

When the cement was mixed, it's time to add concrete in the holes, dipped the paint roller in the paint can, and grabbed a large broom as she made a beat.

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Mix it up, smooth it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Paint it up, sweep it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

Because of the beat of the music, Aggie did multi-tasking while using her roller skates to help her work fast, like sweeping the ashes off the road with a large broom, pile up Flo's oil cans, waited the concrete to dry, and painted the walls

 _(Mix! Roll! Smooth! Paint!_

 _Dance! Move! Sweep! Fix!_

 _Mix! Roll! Smooth! Paint!_

 _Dance! Move!Sweep! Fix!_

 _Dance! Move! Sweep! Fix!_

 _Dance! Move! Sweep! Fix!_

 _Fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix_

 _Fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix-fix)_

 _FIX!_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Mix it up, smooth it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Paint it up, sweep it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Rock... Roll..._  
 _Mix... Move..._

 _Sweep..._  
 _(Dance, move, mix, paint, have another)_

 _Spin..._  
 _(Dance, move, mix, paint, have another)_

 _Yeeeeee...  
(paint_ _, have another)_

 _HOOOOOOOO!_  
 _(Have another, have another)_

Aggie's flashy working skills and singing voice slowly attract attention from the residents of Radiator Springs, including Doc, wondering what was going on Flo's, and why everyone was watching Aggie working. To check it out for himself, he rolled towards the crowd and saw Aggie singing and dancing while working, becoming happy and having a good time.

 _"This girl got talent."_ The navy blue car thought with a smile, feeling impressed.

When Aggie noticed her vehicle friends watching her go, she decided to make it more entertaining by taking some of Flo's oil cans, and shaking them up in air. It's like she was making milkshakes back at her home world. She did the juggling spinning, and adding straws on the cans, until serving them to her friends, including Doc, with just a slide.

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Mix it up, smooth it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Paint it up, sweep it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Mix it up, smooth it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

 _Drop the beat now_  
 _Fix things up now_  
 _Paint it up, sweep it up_  
 _Everybody roll around_

Everybody realized Aggie was very good at entertaining, like making their drinks into shakes and giving herself to have fum while working. THAT WAS FUN!

* * *

 **Sorry it's quite short, but this is a musical chapter.**

 **I don't own the song. I made a parody song from the song "Shake things up" from My Little Pony: Equestria girls shorts.**


	9. Developing friendship

The next day, Doc woke up early and rolled out of his cone. He's still sleeping in the cone for the past four days after his clinic was almost destroyed by, anybody knows who.

He rolled towards his clinic to arrange the stuff that were scattered around the floor. But when he came inside, much to his surprise, his office was already fixed, and it was good as new or looked so the same as before. The holes of the walls are covered with new tiles to cover the concrete, the floor was clean, and even the stuff were arranged into their proper places. Doc looked around his office as he realized he underestimated the little human, who did a great job. Even the ashes of the road were cleaned, and the buildings of the town were as good as new.

When he got out of his clinic, Doc searched for Aggie to thank her for doing a good job, but she wasn't on the road. Then, he heard a soft snore, just nearby. He rolled to the left side outside of his office, and spotted Aggie, sleeping while holding a paint roller.

Doc wanted to chuckle, but he can't wake the tired 6-year-old human. _"She worked so hard for this."_

Suddenly, Aggie woke up with a yawn. She was so beat last night. When she saw Doc besides her, she quickly jumped as she dropped her paint roller, and stood up straight like a soldier. "Good morning, Doc. I was just… uh, finished fixing your office. Uh… Ta-da!"

""Yeah, I saw everything inside while you're sleeping." Doc said as Aggie chuckled a bit. "Listen, I wanted to say thank you for fixing everything, including my office. I appreciate your hardwork, and you've done a great job."

"Um… thanks." Aggie blushed.

"Well, I guess you're free to go."

"Yeah, about that Doc. While fixing your office, I was thinking that… "She sighed sadly. "I don't know how to get back to my home."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked. "You know how you've got here."

"That was by accident! I just touched one of my father's inventions, which I pushed some kind of button, a green portal opened and sucked me into it, and I landed her." She started to cry. "I don't know how I can get out of here."

"Did your parents know where you are?"

"Well… no. I don't think so."

Suddenly, Mater woke up from his sleep, and excitingly rushed to Aggie. "Hey, Aggie, since you've finished fixing, why don't you come with me and have some fun."

"Okay, Mater, can I hang around on your tow cable?" Aggie asked.

"Sure thing."

Aggie held Mater's tow cable, and the tow truck pulled her, like they were playing water ski.

When the two played together, Doc found himself pity for the little human. If she came here by accident and didn't know how she can go home, that means she's stuck here in this world. This was so sad for her, even at this age. A 6-year-old human was away from home. Sure, he hated humans, but this girl is very different. Doc began to believe that Aggie wouldn't do any harm at all. She was an unselfish deed. She was once selfish when she admitted it was hardwork for fixing her damages, but she took a risk. He also realized that Aggie was nothing like the first human who came here and killed his grandmother. She was just a kid, who wanted nothing but attention and friends. Most of all, Doc never wanted to be heartless, and acted just like the heartless human who killed his grandmother.

" _I guess there's one way to do something right."_

Aggie played with the other cars all day, and spent time with them, like talking to Filmore about organic fuel, trying to use Sarge's surplus, listening to Ramone and Flo's love story of how they met, helping Red water his flowers, listening to Lizzie's story about her husband and the town's founder, Stanley, and letting Luigi and Guido show her baby tires that actually fit under her shoes.

She has a great time here in Radiator Springs after her work is done. _"Oh, how I ever wanted to stay here for a little while… since, I don't know how I could go home."_

The sun is about to set and Aggie has to go back to her cone before the night came. She's really afraid of the dark if everyone is asleep.

"Aggie!" Doc called for her before Aggie entered her cone. "Could we talk inside my office for a moment?"

"U-uh, s-s-sure." Aggie felt so nervous. She thought Doc would take her away because her job here was done. She kicked the ground to let herself roll forward.

Doc entered his office first, then Aggie as she pushed the doors open.

"What do you want to talk about, Doc?" She asked.

Doc hated to admit his opinions towards Aggie was wrong, especially the times he insulted her, but he never intentionally hurt her that badly as he sighed in defeat and spoke. "Aggie, I was… wrong about you." He coughed a little as Aggie sat down on a chair to listen, just next to a table. "I observed you these past few days, and it's clear to me you didn't do any harm at all, and I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Doc." Aggie smiled. "When you told me about your grandmother, I finally understand why you hated humans."

"And for doing such a great job, why don't you sleep here in my office for the night?"

She gasped in delight. "You mean it? Really?"

"Yeah, you kids need a comfortable place to sleep and…" Before Doc finished his sentence, he noticed Aggie suddenly fell asleep with her arms and head on the table, and snored loudly."

Doc found Aggie sleeping on the table was very cute as he chuckled and rolled his eyes, and took out something from his drawers. He slowly slipped the pillow under Aggie's head, and covered her with a small blanket. He tried to not wake her up as he turned off the light, closed the doors, and made himself comfortable to sleep while being roomies with the little human.


	10. Car Wash

Aggie woke up with a pillow under her head and a blanket covered her body. She forgot where she was, until her memories refreshed and remembered that she was sleeping inside Doc's office. She saw him sleeping quietly. Aggie quietly rolled her way out of the office as she unlocked the doors, trying to not wake Doc up this early.

She got out of the office to take a little roll all over the town. While skating along the way, she stopped by in front of one of the closed buildings, and stared at it.

Sally got out of her office, and found Aggie standing in the middle of the road, staring at an abandoned building. She rolled slowly towards the human, and greeted her. "Good morning, Aggie."

"Good morning, Sally." Aggie greeted her back.

"What are you staring at?"

"At this large abandoned building."

"What about it?"

Aggie sighed. "Oh, I was just imagining that if I ever stay here in Radiator Springs, I might make my own business here."

"Well, when Flo, Luigi, Guido, and I stayed here, we decided to make our own business." Sally explained. "And I think you should too. What would it be?"

Aggie started to think of a business. "Hmm. Oh, I don't know. Maybe, vegetable business?"

Back at his office, Doc woke up from his sleep, and his memories refreshed when he remembered he let Aggie stayed and sleep with him last night. He decided to check on the human, but when he turned around, he saw the chair and table was empty, leaving only a pillow and a blanket. He realized Aggie was gone.

Doc rolled out of his office to look for her. He thought she just ran away, but he finally found her in front of an abandoned building, talking to Sally. He wondered what the two girls are talking about as he quietly rolled towards them without wanting to know he was listening.

"… or maybe…" Aggie is still thinking what would be her business if she stayed in Radiator Springs. "A car Wash business!"

"That would be a good idea, Aggie!" Sally agreed. "If only Doc agree you to do make this business."

"I was wondering you would say that." Doc said.

The girls were a little startled as they turned to see Doc, who was listening to them about Aggie's business .

"Morning Doc, we were just talking about…" Before Sally can explain, she was cut off.

"I knew Aggie could make herself at home here, since she's stuck here in our world." The navy blue car said, then turned to Aggie. "Aggie, even you're only 6, are you sure you wanted to stay here and have your own business here?"

"Honestly, Doc, I really want to go home, but since I have no idea how to get back home and there's nowhere else to go… I decided to stay for a while." Aggie explained. "This town needs more than just tires, drinks, and something else, this town also needs something to clean dirty cars when they were travelling from afar."

"I like the way you think. Who knows? There's a possibility that there will be customers coming here for cleaning." Sally winked. "So, what's the plan?"

Later, everybody in Radiator Springs have their meeting at Flo's about Aggie's stay and making her own business here; A car wash, which everybody agreed. When they decided to place the car wash between Radiator Springs Curios Shop and The Cozy Cone Motel. Aggie showed the blueprints of what her Car Wash looked like, and they are all ready to get started.

 **All:** _Right now_

 **Sally:** _We're standing at the bottom  
Of a mountain that we gotta climb_

 **All:** _Now_

 **Flo:** _Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle  
To get it done in time_

 **All:** _But hey, that's okay  
We gotta build up steam  
Put our hoods together, make a, make a plan  
We can do anything_

 _Time to get this show on the road  
Turn on your headlights (headlights)  
Make 'em shine bright (bright)  
Light up our dreams (dreams)  
Bright as the sun (sun)  
Shining like gold (gold)  
Let's get this show (show) on the road_

With Aggie had her blueprint, the cars did the building. They made the frame, which Mater pulled the wooden frame upward. Doc and Sheriff mixed cement and water with a mixer, and poured the liquid concrete in the frame of the walls. Sarge connected pipes together from the water supply. Sally and Flo attached doors, and Luigi, Guido, and Fillmore attached glass windows. Ramone and Aggie painted the dried concrete walls with white paint. Aggie also created a sign for her Car wash as Lizzie put Radiator Spring sticker on it, which the human appreciated her. For more equipments, Red added water hose and fire hydrant near the Car Wash. With Mater's help, he lifted the Car Wash sign on the roof of the building.

 **Aggie:** (rapping) _When you only got one shot  
You don't mess around, give it everything you got  
A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat  
And you'll see how far you get_

 _You're part of a team_

 **Cars:** _A number-one team_

 **Aggie:** _You got a dream_

 **Cars:** _Gotta see that dream_

 **Aggie:** _Now roll your tires, and take control_

 **All:** _Let's get this show on the road, oh  
Let's get this show on the road, oh!_

 _Time to get this show on the road  
Turn on your headlights (headlights)  
Make 'em shine bright (bright)  
Light up our dreams (dreams)  
Bright as the sun (sun)  
Shining like gold (gold)  
Let's get this show (show) on the road_

 _Time to get this show on the road  
Turn on your headlights (headlights)  
Make 'em shine bright (bright)  
Light up our dreams (dreams)  
Bright as the sun (sun)  
Shining like gold (gold)  
Let's get this show (show) on the road!_

* * *

When everyone was done building Aggie's car wash, the human thanked her friends a lot as they proceeded doing their everyday routine. Aggie thought she was alone, staring beautifully at her store, but Doc was still there besides her.

"So, is this what you've been dreaming." He asked as Aggie jumped that she was startled.

"Umm... actually Doc, having my own business wasn't exactly my dream?" She said honestly.

"Oh, then, what was your dream?"

"You don't wanna know. You might laugh at me."

"Come on. I'm the only one to listen."

Aggie just smiled and sighed. "Okay. I wanted to be... a racer."

Doc has no reaction at all when she said she wanted to be a racer. He just chuckled softly. "I should've known. No wonder you accepted my challenge of going on a race on the first day."

"Ever since I got these skating shoes and I was trained to skate, I wanted something or someone to challenge me." Aggie started to explain. "And when I watched roller skating races, I asked my parents about me racing, but they didn't want to. They were so concerned for my safety when it comes to skate, and they didn't believe that I could be a racer."

"You know, when we raced in Willy's Butte, I come to think that you were already a racer." Doc said.

"You think so?"

"With that speed of yours, I bet you will become one."

"But have you ever been on a race?" Aggie asked.

The blue car didn't want the human to know about his racing life, just like that he never told the other cars, as he lied. "No... I don't."

"But why did you challenge me to a race?" She asked.

"I know that you might slipped on that turn. that's dirt. That won't work on racers that race on asphalt." He explained.

"Wow, you truly are a racing expert, even though you're not a racer." Aggie was amazed a little.

"You should learn that all by yourself, kid."

* * *

 **So, yeah. This is another musical chapter. Everyone sings except Guido and Red. Since Red didn't talk, so he just horned as background music, and Guido doesn't speak straight English. So, I hope you like it.**

 **The song doesn't belongs to me. Another parody song "Get the show on the road" from My Little Pony: Equestria girls. I changed few words for the lyrics**


	11. A racecar in town

It's been many weeks since Aggie stayed in Radiator Springs. She was having a good time with her new friends, and they treated her equally. Even though there was now a Car Wash in town, there are still no customers, not even a single, but Aggie helpfully volunteered to clean her friends when they wanted too. It was an easy job for a 6-year-old human girl like her. With her free time, Aggie has time to study about cars with books, newspapers, and magazines, especially some famous racers. There are times she did her duties while reading, which almost impressed her friends. She also became Doc's assistant one in a while if he really needed her. She has her own fruits and vegetable garden at the back of her store. When she harvested them, Flo has time to make her some fruit juices. Aggie enjoyed her new life in this world, and she never felt miserable anymore.

One night, Aggie can't go to sleep. She's not tired at all, and it's too early. She went to the kitchen, took out some bread, ham, and lettuce, which she packed it on her bag before she came here and harvested one of her vegetables from her garden. She was making a ham sandwich. When she took a bite from the sandwich, she still felt so lonely. Luckily, some of her friends are still awake. It'll be nice to enjoy each other's company as she went out of her store, bringing her chair, and sat besides Fillmore and Sarge.

"Hi, guys." Aggie greeted, almost tiredly.

"Oh, Aggie, what are you doing up, soldier?" Sarge asked.

"I can't sleep, so I came here for night fresh air, and I made my own dinner." Aggie explained as she took a bite from her sandwich. "Want some?"

"No thanks, soldier." Sarge rolled backward a little.

"No, thanks, man." Fillmore added.

"Oh, well, more for me." Aggie shrugged as she delightfully ate her sandwich.

While eating her food, she joined Fillmore and Sarge watching the intersection traffic light, which its amber light is blinking.

"I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower." Fillmore broke the one-minute silence.

"The sixties weren't good for you, were they?" Sarge asked.

Suddenly, they heard backfiring noises as Sarge, Fillmore, Aggie, and Ramone looked at the road from afar to check what's going on.

There was a racecar heading this way that Sheriff chased after. The red racecar drove off the road, and came across a giant cone. He screamed and all stopped themselves to watch the racecar go out of control, helpless to stop him. His tires screeched, then drove away across the road. He came up towards a fence, getting it caught on him. Then, he headed towards a sign. He screamed and then drove to the left, heading for Flo's V8 Cafe.

"I'm not the only seeing this, right?" Fillmore asked.

The red racecar then appeared, driving out of control and knocking over some cans.

"Incoming!" Sarge exclaimed as he, Fillmore, Aggie, and Ramone moved out of the way.

The fence hit Ramone's body as he shouted angrily. "Hey, you scratch my paint!"

Guido hid behind the sign as the racecar knocked over some tires.

"My tires!" Luigi cried.

The red racecar then drives along the main road towards, with tires all over his body. He grunted as he spat out a tire from his mouth, Red gasped and drove into the building. The racecar continued driving along the road, spotting Stanley's statue. He screamed and he then drove around the statue, while hitting Red's flowers. Red gasped that his flowers being hit, the fence got caught on Stanley's statue. The racecar noticed, and tried to move backwards to get away from the statue. His tires squealed, and the cables vibrated as the statue started to come off. Finally, the statue went up into the air. The racecar stopped moving, glad that the statue was gone. Suddenly, the statue landed in front of him on the road. He screamed. He turned around and drove away, while pulling Stanley's statue. The pole beneath the base was destroying the road. He screamed, and Flo, Ramone, Aggie, Fillmore, Sarge and the whole of all watch as the racecar's screams went past them. The statue continued damaging the road before finally going up a ramp beside the road. The ramp splat in half as the statue landed on some telephone wires. He grunted as he struggled to move. The racecar then lose his grip, and the force pulled his back. He ended up hanging from the telephone wires as Stanley's statue flew through the air.

Flo, Ramone, Aggie, Fillmore, and Sarge watched Stanley's statue flew through the air.

"Fly away, Stanley. Be free!" Fillmore said.

Red gasped as the statue came towards him, and drove back into the courthouse. The statue landed back in its place, and the water resumed shooting out. Red then looked with shock.

Sheriff drove slowly to the red racecar who is still hanging from the telephone wires.

Sheriff panted heavily. "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble."

The racecar sighed as he closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

 **So, the waiting is over. Our favorite racecar came to Radiator Springs!**


	12. Lightning McQueen

The next morning, after remembering what happened last night about a race car broke the main road, Aggie joined with her friends in the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department, hoping that he will pay for breaking the road.

"The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!" Sheriff announced as he and Mater came with the prisoner. The famous racecar, Lightning McQueen, which he wasn't so famous for the Radiator Springs residents, most of them were angry with McQueen for what he have done.

Mater and Aggie both volunteered to be Lightning's lawyer, of course, Mater liked him already, while Aggie knew what is like to be a prisoner who wrecked the town. She was once too.

When Doc appeared in the court and saw Lightning himself, he ordered Sheriff to throw him out of town, which shocked everyone.

Then, Sally came as she opened the doors. "Sorry, I'm late, your honor!"

Lightning, Mater, and Aggie turned around to see her, which Lightning instantly fell in love with her. "Holy porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney's office!"

Aggie noticed this as she smirked. "Ooh, is this love at first sight?"

"What? No! No it's not…, whatever you are." Lightning said.

"First of all, I'm a human… with wings. No human has wings in my world except me." Aggie explained. "Second of all, my name is Agatha Galido, just call me Aggie. And third, try to memorize my name and my species. It's insulting me if you don't"

"You don't even know my name." The racecar rolled his eyes as he looked away from the winged human.

"I will know later."

When Lightning was flirting towards Sally, it really disgusted the little human since she was still 6 as she looked away, and Mater joined a talk for a short while. Mater also tried to reflect sunlight on his wing mirror like what Lightning did with his bolt sticker earlier. Then the sunlight goes into his eyes, which it hurt his eyes.

"You'll not gonna do that." Aggie said.

After talking to Lightning, Sally turned to Mater and Aggie to greet them. "Hey, there, Mater. Hi Aggie."

"Howdy, Sally." Mater greeted back.

"Hiya, Sally." Aggie waved.

Then, to the other Radiator Springs residents. "Hi, folks!"

"Good morning, Sally!" The rest of the residents greeted back.

"Do you know her?" Lightning asked Mater.

"She's the town attorney and my fiancee." Mater replied.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, she just like me for my body."

Then, Aggie whispered to the racecar. "Don't worry. Mater told me the same answer. I was shock myself, but I found it funny… and a little confusing."

Sally tries to tell Doc that McQueen should fix the road, but with Doc declining because of Lightning being a racecar. She then explains to everyone that they must care for the travelers when they drive on Route 66, the location, but without a perfect road to drive on, no one can get to anyone's store, and they will go out of business. Like Luigi and Guido with tires, Flo with gas, which made Ramone, Mater, and Aggie on a joke with gasoline and gas from farts, and Aggie with car wash store. Aggie also explained if there were no customers, she'll leave town to find another job.

They all agreed that Lightning has to fix the road, and Doc changed his mind, much to Lightning's dismay, as he wants to get out of the town and get to California in time for the race.

* * *

Later, when everyone left the court, Doc and Mater took Lightning to Bessie, who was a road-paving machine, while Sheriff and Sally drove all the way towards the building, which Aggie noticed the two cars driving out of town.

"Hey, guys, where are you going?" she asked.

"Just in case that hot rod escapes, we'll just catch him down near the billboard." Sheriff explained as he was excited.

"What do you mean? He's fast! We'll never catch him that fast." Aggie reminded the two cars that Lightning was a racecar..

"Don't worry, Aggie." Sally calmed the panic human down. "We siphoned his gas while he was passed out."

"Okay, honestly, I didn't know what 'siphoned' means, but I want to see it myself. It might be funny." Aggie said.

"Sure, just hop on." Sally winked as Aggie jumped on Sally's head and the three drove towards the billboard.

Minutes later, when Lightning escaped, he realized he became slower and ran out of gas.

"No, no, no, no! Outta gas? How can I be outta gas?" Lightning asked himself as he stopped near the billboard, where Sheriff, Sally, and Aggie are.

"Hiiiiiii." Aggie waved at the racecar as she held a bowl of mix vegetables, and ate a spoonful. "So, that's what 'siphoned' means."

Sheriff chuckled. "Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are."

"But, but, but how did...? How did you-?" Lightning sputtered in disbelief.

"We siphoned your gas while you were passed out." Sally explained as she reflected sunlight on her wing mirror. Lightning got hit in the eyes by the reflected sunlight as his eyes hurt, and Sheriff and Aggie laughed.

* * *

When everyone took Lightning back to the town, Mater hooked him to Bessie, and he and Aggie stood beside him to watch him fix the road, while the rest did their own activity. Lightning explained that he's a famous racecar, which excited Luigi and Guido, but they only like Ferrari.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flo spotted two cars approached towards the town.

Sally saw them as she excitedly announced. "Customers, everyone! Customers! All right, everybody calm down for a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your "Open, please come in" signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go!"

When Van and Minny arrived, everyone tried to get them to buy something from them, but Van and Minny keep declining. Sally tried to offer them a map from the Cozy Cone Motel along with a free Lincoln Continental breakfast, but Van refused to buy a map when having his GPS. Even Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Luigi, Ramone, and Aggie tried to get the two vehicles' attention, but they declined as they drove out of town.

"Okay, don't worry. They know where we are now. They're gonna tell their friends. You'll see." Sally said to make her friends stay positive, but they all rolled back to their shops sadly.

A few minutes later, Lightning went much faster while pulling Bessie as to try and hurry to finish fixing the road to get to California.

"I'm done. Look, I'm finished." Lightning panted as the residents looked shock. "Just say thank you, and I'll be on my way. That's all I gotta say."

But he has just made the road sloppy and bumpy by going too fast as Mater tried the 'new' road first. It was like a rough road as his parts were shaking.

"It looks awful!" Sally commented.

"Well, it matches the rest of the town." Lightning commented.

"Hey, this matches the town if I hadn't fixed the holes of the shops I damaged!" Aggie yelled. "This is so unfair."

What Lightning said really hurt Red as the fire truck cried and drove away.

"Who do you think you are?" Sally glared at the racecar.

"Look, Doc said when I finish, I could go. That was the deal." Lightning reminded them.

Then, Doc appeared as he reminded Lightning about the deal. "The deal was you fix the road, not making it worse. Now, scrape it off! Start over again."

"Hey, look, grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a racecar."

"Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you."

"What?" Sally was shock. "Are you doing the same thing what you and Aggie did?"

"Me and you. Is that a joke?" Lightning chuckled.

"If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way." Doc made the deal.

"Doc, what're you doin'?" Sheriff asked.

"Doc, do you remember what happened last time?" Aggie reminded Doc about their last race.

"You lost, remember?" Doc said.

"Yeah, but this is different." The human stated. "He's a racecar."

"Thanks for being concern, but I'll handle this."

"I don't mean to be rude here Doc," Lightning interrupted the conversation. "…but you probably go "zero to sixty in like what? Three-point-five years?

"Then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"You know what old timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race."

* * *

Everyone moved to Willy's Butte, where the race took place, like where Doc and Aggie raced before, but this time, it was Lightning's turn to challenge Doc. though Sally regrets this, thinking that Doc is not going to win. When the race started, Lightning zoomed first, leaving doc in the dust.

"Uhh, Doc, what are you doing, man?" Ramone asked.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start. Well, better late than never." Doc drove in normal speed as he called Mater and Aggie. "Come on, Mater, Aggie. Might need a little help."

"Ummm… okay." Mater and Aggie said in unison as they rolled down to join Doc.

"You got your tow cable?" The navy blue car asked the tow truck."

"Well, yeah. I always got my tow cable." Mater showed his tow cable.

Doc then asked Aggie. "And Aggie, are you still strong?"

"Yes, I'm always strong." Aggie replied. "Why do you asked?"

"Ohh, just in case."

Just like before, only a different racer, Lightning raced as fast as he can, but when he was about to turn left, he skidded off the track and into a cactus patch.

Then, Doc, Mater, and Aggie made it on the edge of the steep, and saw Lightning stuck in the cactus patch.

"Hey! Was that floatin' like a Cadillac, or was that stingin' like a Beemer?" Doc called as he was insulting the racecar. "I'm confused." He said as Mater and Aggie chuckled. "You drive like you fix roads. Lousy!" Then, Doc turned to his two companions. "Have fun fishin', you two."

Mater threw his tow cable, and the hook caught Lightning's undercarriage. When Mater pulled the racecar up, Aggie used her super strength to help Mater pulled Lightning up easily

"I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash!" Mater chuckled,.

"He did that to me too!" Aggie laughed.

"Thank you, Mater, Aggie. Thank you." Lightning said appreciatively.

When the sun was about to set, Lightning scraped the asphalt off the road as he kept muttering about getting out of the town, and Doc's insulting words. While he was scraping, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Aggie, and Mater watched him.

At night, it's like everyone can't concentrate sleeping because of Lightning loud complains.

* * *

 **Sorry that I'm not be able to type what the characters said based on the first movie, but you already know what they were saying in the movie, so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Another day with a racer

The next morning, Sally drove out of her office to discover the road has been half-fixed with asphalt.

"Mornin', Sally!" Mater greeted as he and Aggie rolled around to try the new road. "Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made!"

"Yes! Amazing!" Sally said.

Ramone tried to roll on the new road, and he found it relaxing. Then, Flo approached him.

"Ohh, Ramone, Mama ain't seen you that low in years."

"I haven't seen a road like this in years." He added.

"Well, then let's cruise, baby."

"Low and slow."

"E Bellissima! It's beautiful! Guido, look, it's a like it was paved by angels." Luigi said as he and Guido adored the new road.

"Oh, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth." Mater commented.

While Sally stared at the left side of the town, Doc arrived to look what the cars were discovered for himself.

"Doc, look at this." She called. "Shoulda tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh?"

"Well, he ain't finished yet." Doc said as he and Sally glanced at the destroyed-part of the road. "Still got a long way to go."

Then, Aggie rolled in front of the two cars as she did some ballet moves while skating. "Hey, guys. This is much smoother and comfortable than concrete."

"Guido, look at Luigi!" Luigi held on to mater's tow cable as the tow truck dragged him from side to side. "Hahaha. This is fantastico!"

"That looks like fun! Mater, I got dibs, next turn!" Sally said as she joined with the other who played on the new road.

When Luigi was about to take another roll again, Lizzie drove pass him and Guido as she teased. "Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump."

"Ahhh, that crazy old devil woman." Luigi scoffed as he took another roll again, but then, he realized Lizzie was right. "Ohh, ohh. She's right!" He sobbed.

While playing on the road, Sally and Aggie almost slipped into each other as they quickly moved from each other's directions.

"Weeee! This is fun!" The human squealed as she did an air-twirl.

* * *

Later, Lightning went back to town to fix the road after his practice for dirt racing in Willy's Butte. While the other cars did some spring cleaning, including Aggie, she moped the floor of her shop, then proceeded to Ramone and Flo to help them paint the fence of a house.

Then, Sheriff called her as she stopped painting the fence with her paint brush. "Aggie! I need you and Mater to watch the prisoner tonight."

"Okay, but what if he tries to run again?" Aggie asked.

"Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back. But keep an eye on him."

"Alright, but let me finish painting." She said before continuing painting the fence.

When Sally told Lightning to stay in the Cozy Cone tonight and as Sally drove back to her office, Mater and Aggie were quietly watch the cute moment, until Mater spoke, startling Lightning.

"You know, I once knew this girl, Doreen. Good-lookin' girl. Looked just like a Jaguar, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her."

Lightning and Aggie were confuse of what Mater just said.

"What is he talking about?" Lightning asked Aggie.

"I don't understand what he was saying." The human shrugged.

Then, the racecar asked Mater. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Hey, I know somethin' we can do tonight, 'cause Aggie and I are in-charge of watchin' you!" Mater said.

"No, Mater, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here." Lightning said quietly.

"Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn On Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater. You know who you're talkin' to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything."

* * *

Lightning McQueen took back of what he said earlier about she can do anything. At night, Mater and Aggie took her to the field where many tractors were sleeping.

"Mater, I'm not doing this."

"Oh, come on, you'll love it." Mater chuckled with excitement. "Tractor-tippin's fun."

"Back in my world, we call it, Cow-tippin'." Aggie explained.

"Well, we're not in your world now. And I don't know what 'cow' means." Lightning said.

"Ugh, cow is fleshy version of a tractor!" Aggie scoffed.

"All right, listen. When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch ya. Go!" Mater warned as

"What?! Who's Frank?" Lightning asked.

Mater and Aggie drove excitingly into the pasture as Lightning followed them,

"Okay, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then honk. And they do the rest. Watch this." To demonstrate it, Mater crept one of the tractors slowly towards it, then blew up is horn, making the tractor woke up from its sleep, tipped over, and fell on its back. Then, its exhaust pipe blew out a small smoke.

"I swear, tractors is so dumb! I tell you what, buddy, you don't get much better than this." Mater laughed as Lightning didn't exactly find it funny.

"Yep, you're livin' the dream, Mater boy." Lighting commented as they were about to leave, but Aggie went to another tractor.

When she was in front of it, she shouted a little loud, making the tractor tipped over, fell, and its exhaust pipe blew out a small smoke.

Now it's Aggie's turn to laugh. "Man, that's very funny. Okay, your turn, Lighty."

"Aggie, I can't. I don't even have a horn." Lightning said.

"Baby." Mater snickered.

"I'm not a baby."

Mater imitated the sound and moves of a chicken, which annoyed Lightning and made Aggie laugh.

"Okay, okay. Stop it! I'll think of something." Lightning started to think what he would do.

"You still know that was a chicken you imitated." Aggie reminded Mater.

Lighting quietly stood in front of a sleeping tractor. He was nervous at first, he looked at Mater and Aggie if they were sure it's a good idea. Mater gestured that he'll give himself a try, and Aggie nodded excitingly, telling him to do it. Lightning, then, revved his engine at the tractor, not only one, but all of the tractors woke up from their sleep. But when the tractors are all tipped, fell, and their exhaust pipes blew, the three friends laughed at this moment.

Then, they lose their laughter when they heard a loud 'moo' sound and bright light behind the trees.

"That's Frank." Mater said as he drove away.

"You better run if I were you." Aggie whispered to Lightning as she skated fast away as well.

When frank revealed himself to Lightning, the racecar screamed as he drove away and caught up to Mater and Aggie, who were laughing while running away. Frank almost caught Lighting, but with her super strength and super speed, Aggie went to Lightning's back, and pushed him away, and the three got out of the pasture. Even though Frank cannot go past the wooden fence, the trio kept rolling away.

* * *

They returned to town as Mater was talking about his plans for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow night we can go look for the ghostlight!"

"I can't wait, Mater." Lightning said sarcastically.

"Me too." Aggie added honestly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm tellin' ya! Oh, boy, you gotta admit that was funnn unn!" The tow truck exclaimed happily as he was having a good time. "Well, we better get you back to the impound lot."

"You know, actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel." Lightning said.

" Aaaa... Gettin' cozy at the Cone, is we?" Mater smirked at Lightning, thinking that he might be in love with Sally.

"Oh, come...No. No, are you kidding? Besides, she can't stand me. And I don't like her, to be honest." The racecar explained.

"Yeah, you probably right." Mater said, then he pointed to an empty space to the right. "Hey, look, there's Miss Sally!"

"Where, where?" Lightning looked to the right to see Sally, which she was not there, and it was a trick. This moment made Mater and Aggie laugh.

"You're in love with Miss Sally" Mater laughed.

"No, I'm not" Lightning argued.

"Yes, you do." Aggie talked back.

"No way."

"Way."

Mater and Aggie rolled backward as they kept teasing Lightning.

"You're in love with Miss Sally. You're in love with Miss Sally." Mater sang.

"You love her. You love her. You love her. You love her. You love her. You love her." Aggie squealed and laughed.

"Okay, you two, enough." Lightning got irritated, then noticed Mater's backward driving. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Mater asked.

"That's driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck on somethin'."

"Wreck? Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, lover boy."

Mater switched his siren light on and started to drive backwards. Lightning warned him a couple of times that he would hit onto something, but he avoided them even though he drove backwards. Aggie really enjoyed watching Mater drove around backwards, like it was just yesterday when he demonstrated his tricks to her

"No need to watch where I'm goin'…" He stopped in front of his two friends as they moved backwards a little. "Just need to know where I've been."

"Wow, that was incredible! How'd you do that?" Lightning was amazed.

"Rearview mirrors." Mater replied, revealing his mirrors on both of his sides. "We'll get you some, and I'll teach you if you want."

"Yeah, maybe I'll use it in my big race." The racecar said.

"What's so important about this race of yours, anyway?" Aggie asked.

This made Lightning stop rolling, and faced his friends to explain. "It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup! I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talkin' big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated bumper ointment. No more rusty old cars."

"What's wrong with rusty old cars?" Mater asked.

Lightning stopped talking when he mentioned about rusty old cars as he thought Mater was hurt. "I don't mean you, Mater. I mean other old cars. You know? Not like you. I like you."

"Nahhh, it's okay, buddy." Mater smiled. "Hey, you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters? I mean, I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Lightning said.

"You mean it?"

"Oh, yeah. Anything you say."

"I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice!"

"In what?"

"My best friend."

When Mater said that, Lightning was feeling touched when the tow truck said that he could be his best friend. Lightning never had a best friend before, until now.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" Mater broke the happy silence between them as he drove backwards to his garage, and sang. "McQueen and Sally parked beneath a tree, K-i-s somethin'-somethin'-somethin'-t!"

Lightning and Aggie laughed as they are now alone in the middle of the road.

"Is he always like this?" Lightning asked Aggie.

"Don't worry, he's been like this." Aggie replied. "Ever since I came here, he was nice to me."

"Look, I wanted to ask you, Aggie, how did you ever get here?"

Aggie sighed when the red racecar asked her that question. "I know it's sounds weird, but I'll tell ya. I was just roaming around with my roller skates, until I touched one of my father's inventions, which opened a portal, and it sucked me in. Then, here I am. I cried while skating around when I realized I was lost, until I ended up here, accidentally broke some of the shops."

"Wait, how?" Lightning shook his head, confusing about Aggie broke some shops with such a young age. "A six-year-old human, almost destroyed the town? How can this be?"

"Well, see these wings?" Aggie lifted up her little wings. "There are no humans in my world have these wings, except for me. I was born with it. And I have super strength and super speed. I was born with those too that my parents or other family members never had."

"That explains you're very strong and pretty fast when you saved me from Frank." Lightning chuckled. "Thanks."

"Aww, you're welcome." Aggie blushed.

"So, since you broke some of the shops, did Doc force you to fix them?"

"Actually, when Doc first saw me…, he started to hate me. He thought I'm evil."

"Why he thought you're evil? I didn't see you evil."

"Doc told me that his grandmother was killed by a human, and he wanted me to leave, but Sally wanted me to fix their shops, so I'm volunteered to fix my mess."

"Wow! You're very… generous, and you're wings, I think they're kind of cute."

"Thanks."

"And one thing, Aggie. If Mater dreamed of flying in a fancy helicopter, and I dreamed of winning the Piston cup, do you have a dream?" Lightning asked another question.

"Oh, if I told you, you'll laugh at me." Aggie felt embarrassed.

"No, I won't. I promise."

The winged human took a deep breath, and confessed. "I dreamed of being… a racer."

"Oh, really?" Lightning was surprised.

"Yeah, when I got these roller skates, and I was trained to skate, I always wanted to be in a big competition. I want someone to challenge me, and everyone will see that I'm a fast skater! I can be fast. I'll always win if I race on a track with my roller skates."

"The way you pushed me in the field, I think you're fast enough." Lightning said.

"You really think so?" Aggie's eyes watered as it was like Puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Lightning nodded.

"Thanks, Lightning. I knew that you can be like…" Aggie didn't continue as she felt shy of saying this to the racecar.

"Like what?" He asked.

"My adoptive brother." She confessed.

Lightning smiled warmly, also touched by Aggie's words. Even for a human, the only human around, she can be very friendly. Like Mater, Lightning never had a best friend like him, but a human as his adoptive sibling, that could be cool.

"Well, it's getting late." Aggie yawned. "I better go to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight, little one." Lightning waved a tire as he watched Aggie rolling towards her car wash.

"Yeah, night." Aggie waved back as she entered her shop, locked the door, and turned the light off.

* * *

 **Well, I'll update soon. I promise**


	14. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet

Aggie woke up and jumped out of bed for another great day. She poured a bag of chocolate cereal in her bowl, and took out a spoon. While she was eating, she felt bored as she felt so alone in her own shop. Aggie wore her roller skates and helmet as he rolled towards Doc's clinic, just on the other side of the road.

Aggie slowly opened the door. "Morning, Doc. Hi, Sheriff."

"Morning, Aggie." Doc greeted as he started to do a check-up on Sheriff

"Don't you act a little disgust about this?" Sheriff asked when he was on a ramp, and his undercarriage exposed.

Aggie was confused. "No. What do you mean?"

"You know, my undercarriage."

"What about it?"

"Aggie is a human, Sheriff." Doc explained. "Humans didn't know about private areas for cars."

"Oh, that explains it." Sheriff immediately believed.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" Doc asked Aggie.

"I was so bored in my shop, and I was alone, so I came here to enjoy someone's company." Aggie said as she took a spoonful of cereal.

Just then, Lightning burst into the door, and panted. "Hey, have you seen the Sheriff?" Then, he saw Sheriff up on a ramp, freaked out upon seeing Sheriff's exposed undercarriage "Oh! Oh my gosh. Oh!"

Doc was not at all happy when Lightning burst into his office. "Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Get a good peak, city boy?" Sheriff snickered.

"I still don't see what's embarrassing here." Aggie said, still confusing.

"I just need my daily gas ration from the Sheriff." Lightning tried to keep his eyes away from Sheriff.

"Wait for him at Flo's. Now get outta here." Doc commanded.

"I've been trying to get outta here for three days!" Lightning glared at him as he stormed out.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" Sheriff chuckled.

"Okay, I gave up. I still don't see what's the problem here!" Aggie groaned as she was still confusing about… these things.

"You're a human, Aggie, and you're six. You don't know about cars' private stuffs." Doc said.

When he was done, Doc pushed a button on the floor to lower Sheriff on the ramp.

"Thanks, Doc." Sheriff thanked him as he rolled towards the door.

"Don't mention it, Sheriff." Doc said as Sheriff exited the clinic. Then, he turned to Aggie. "So, are you going to catch up with him?"

"Later. I'll finish my cereal first." Aggie said as she took another spoonful of cereal. "I got it from my Cocoa tree."

"Alright, but don't make a mess here. I just finished cleaning. I'm going to my garage to clean up a bit." The old car said as he rolled out of his office, leaving the little human girl alone, eating her cereal.

"Sure, no problem." Aggie nodded with her mouth full, almost spitting out her cereal from her mouth.

* * *

After eating her cereal, Aggie exited Doc's clinic and was about to head to Flo's, but she heard Doc scolding Lightning from his garage.

"Wait over at Flo's, like I told ya!"

Aggie moved to the corner, where she saw Doc kicking Lightning out of his garage.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're The Fabulous Hudson Hornet! You still to hold the record for most wins in single season."

Aggie made a quiet gasped when she heard Lighting saying Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet as she took out the newspaper article about the famous racecar from her pocket that she kept weeks ago. Aggie leaned against the wall to hear more.

"Oh, we gotta talk. You gotta show me your tricks. Please." Lightning begged with much enthusiasm.

"I already tried that." Doc moved back inside as he was about to clost the doors.

"And you won the championship three times! Look at those trophies!"

"You look. All I see is a bunch of empty cups."

When Doc closed the doors and leaving Lightning confuse, Aggie hid the newspaper article back in her pocket, and skated at Flo's as she brought her human chair with her.

When she arrived, Aggie put her chair down, and kept quiet

"Mornin' Aggie, how are you today?" Mater greeted.

Aggie snapped out of her thoughts as she shook her head, and turned to Mater. "Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just finish eating my breakfast."

Then, Lightning sped up at Flo's, and told everyone. "Did you know Doc is a famous racecar?"

Everyone was silent at first, then burst in laughter, except for Aggie, as she still holding her folded newspaper article in her pocket.

"No, no, no, no, it's true! He's a real racing legend. He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"

"Fabulous? I never seen Doc drive more than 20 miles an hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race?" Flo asked in bemusement.

"No, but I wish I could have of." Lightning sighed. "They say he was amazing! He won three Piston Cups."

As everyone teased and didn't believe what Lightning said, Sally refueled him with gas.

"Hey, hey! What are you doin'?" Sheriff scolded.

"It's okay, Sheriff. You can trust me, right?" Sally calmed the Mercury Club Coupe down.

"I trust you, all right. It's him I'm worried about." Sheriff glared sharply at Lightning.

"Hmm… I trust him." Sally smiled warmly at Lightning.

When he was full, Lightning did not take off. He stared down the stretch of road that would lead to his freedom thoughtfully. This almost alerted everyone as Sheriff turned his siren on, read to chase the racecar down.

"Hey, Stickers! Do you comin' or what?" Sally called as Lightning followed her.

* * *

When Lightning and Sally came back, Aggie quickly approached the racecar as she pulled out the folded paper from her pocket.

"Hey, Lightning. Glad you're back." She panted. "When you said earlier about Doc being the famous racecar, I think I kinda believed you."

Lightning's eyes widened as he turned to Aggie. "What makes you think about that?"

She unfolded the newspaper article, revealing the news headline about 'Hudson Hornet champion for all time.' "I saw this when I ask Lizzie for newspapers. At first, I thought the Hudson Hornet was Doc, but I'm not 100% so sure, so I hid it in my pocket all this time."

"But Aggie, it's true. Doc is the Hudson Hornet!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I believe you, but I want to see more evidence." Aggie said. "What you said and this article didn't prove to me. I wish I can see Doc race myself. He once challenged me for a race, but he knew I fell into the cactus pit when I didn't make the same turn you were trying on."

Then, Mater approached the two as he interrupted the conversation. "Hey, listen, listen! If anybody asks you, we was out smashin' mailboxes, okay?" He quickly drove away.

Both Lightning and Aggie looked confuse.

"What was he saying?" The racecar asked.

"I have no idea." The human shrugged.

Then, they turned around and saw tractors coming. Lightning and Aggie quickly moved aside as they both watched the tractors roaming around the town.

"Mater!" Sheriff yelled.

"I wasn't tractor-tippin'!" Mater lied.

"Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from?" Sheriff chased after a runaway tractor.

Lightning and Aggie chuckled at the scene as they noticed one of the tractors went separated from its herd, going to the direction of Willy's Butte.

"Hey guys. There's one goin' this way." Lightning called.

"I think we got it." Aggie said as she and Lightning went after the tractor. "Come here, little tractor, come here. " She clapped as the tractor stopped to rest.

"Yeah, that's a good tractor." Lightning cooed, but the tractor moved away from him and Aggie. "No, come here. What are you doing? You're not supposed to go wandering off all..." Before he can finish, he and Aggie spotted Doc on the dirt race track.

"Alone." Both of them finished as they rolled down, and hid behind a large cactus.

Lightning spotted Doc's tires are now racing tires. "What are you doin' with those old racin' tires?"

"Honestly, I don't know the difference between regular tires and racing tires." Aggie whispered.

"Regular tires are just ordinary normal tires, Aggie, while racing tires are… well, for racing." The red racecar explained.

Doc rubbed the ground with his tire, missing his racing days for so long as he sighed.

"Come on, Doc, drive." Lightning and Aggie whispered in union.

Doc stared at the track a few seconds, then he revived his engine. Lightning and Aggie just sat there, knowing what will happen as they watched Doc took off. It was the fastest he'd driven in years. Two young ones were fascinated by the old car's speed and determination, until they noticed he was about to race towards the turn that Lightning and Aggie crashed into the cactus pit. Both of them stared in terror, but, instead of crashing into the cactus pit, Doc drifted on that turn, He jerked his tires left, but then, ever so smoothly they went right. He came to a stop, breathing heavily and enjoying the almost-forgotten feeling of adrenaline.

After watching the whole scene, Lightning and Aggie rolled down with large impression on their faces.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Lightning complimented.

"No, you're awesome!" Aggie squealed.

Doc grumpily drove away, leaving Lightning and Aggie in the dust.

"Doc, wait!" The two chased after him as they went back to town. They stopped when Mater sent them back in the field.

Doc crashed back to his garage as Lightning and Aggie followed.

"Doc, hold it! Seriously, your driving's incredible!" Lightning said.

"Wonderful. Now, go away." Doc commanded.

"No, we meant it. You still got the instincts!" Aggie cheered.

"I'm askin' you two to leave."

"Come on. I'm a racecar, you're... a much older racecar…" Lightning was cut off when Aggie elbowed him.

"Don't forget me here, L." Aggie said, then turned to Doc. "What he means is I'm fast, he's fast, and you're… quite fast, but we're the same!"

"We are not the same! Understand? Now, get out." Doc snapped.

Aggie quickly showed to Doc the article of the newspaper she kept. "How could a car like you quit at the top of your game?"

Doc froze, eyes slowly locking onto Lightning and Aggie. "You think I quit?" Silently Doc moved over to a corner of his garage and turned on a light, which illuminated a yellowed newspaper article.

Lightning and Aggie turned and stared at the newspaper article in horror. It was the news that Doc crashed in his last race.

"Right." Lightning whispered. "Your big wreck in 54."

"That's awful." Aggie gasped sadly.

"They quit on me." Doc started to explain. "When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history'. Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got chance to show 'em. I keep that, to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would... would find me here."

"Hey, look, Doc, we're not them." Lighting said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"No, we're not." Aggie added.

"When is the last time you two cared about something except yourself, huh? You name me one time. And I will take it all back."

Lightning and Aggie were about to say something, but they realized Doc was right. Lightning was selfish himself ever since, while Aggie showed a little selfishness when she wanted to stop working and impatiently complained to go home.

"I didn't think so." Doc guessed it right. "These are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on."

Lightning snapped back to life, reminding that Doc was selfish too by hiding his racing life as a secret "Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? Who's caring about only himself?"

"Just finish that road and get outta here!" Doc bristled, then turned his gaze to Aggie. "And Aggie, you won't tell anyone about this." He sped off, leaving Lightning and Aggie in his garage.

The two looked at each other, feeling awful about Doc's horrible past as they agreed to not talk about this to anyone before leaving the garage.

* * *

 **This is for my friend, lolbit, who broke her arm and unable to type properly. And I like to say thank you to MidniteTheDSiXL for giving information about cars from her profile. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Final day

Another morning started. Like every morning, Sarge played a rousing rendition of Reveille, only to be interrupted by Fillmore who simultaneously played Hendrix's rendition of the Star Spangled Banner.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" Sarge shouted.

"Respect the classics, man!" Filmore yelled.

Mater snored soundly in his garage. Few second later, he woke up with a yawn and stretched out his wheels. When he drove towards the road, it was now covered with asphalt, and discovered Lightning already finished fixing the road.

Mater, Doc, and Aggie rolled at the edge as the others gleefully traveled down the new road.

"He's done." said Mater despondently. "He must've finished it while we was all sleepin'."

"Good riddance." Doc said curtly as he returned to his office and other residents drove unto the end of the new road when Mater and Aggie stood.

"He's gone?" Flo said in disbelief.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his." Sarge said.

Sally was saddened that Lightning already left as she drove back to her office.

Sheriff started to cry with just sniffs, beginning to miss Lightning.

Then, Ramone noticed this and asked. "Oh, dude, are you crying?"

"No! I'm happy!" Sheriff lied. "I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!"

But for Red, the firetruck sobbed as he took off, and the tower of tires fell.

Lightning drove to Mater's side and asked. "What's wrong with Red?"

Mater began to explain as the other residents gasped in surprise. "Oh, he's just sad 'cause you left town, and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talkin' about." After he explained, the two friends just stared at each other as Lightning waited for Mater to react that he didn't leave yet. After one second, Mater gasped as he realized his best friend is still here. "Wait a minute!" He jumped in surprise as the residents laughed. "I knowed you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"What are you doin' here, son? You're gonna miss your race. Don't worry. I'll give you a police escort, and we'll make up the time." Sheriff activated his siren and ready to help Lightning escorted him back to the Interstate.

"Thank you, Sheriff. But you know I can't go just yet." Lightning said.

"Well, why not?" The cop asked.

"I'm not sure these tires..." When Lightning mentioned the word 'tires, this drove Luigi and Guido's attention. "...can get me all the way to California. Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?"

Luigi drove towards Lightning, and jumped excitingly and happily. "I can't-a believe it!"

* * *

Throughout the day, as the Radiator Spring's first customer in years, Lightning spent the day touring the town's businesses, like trying Fillmore's organic fuel, Sarge's surplus, Lizzie's stickers, cleaning up from Aggie with her washing skills, receiving a fresh coat of paint from Ramone, and new tires from Luigi and Guido in the process.

"Here she comes." Mater alerted as he saw Sally coming

"Places, everybody. Hurry! Act natural." Lightning whispered as everyone acted natural and stood straight.

"Hi, Sally." The residents greeted.

Sally rolled her eyes as she knew there was something about the other cars. "All right, what's goin' on?"

Mater rolled in front to announce "Ladies and gentlecars, please welcome the neeewww Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning showed himself to Sally with his new paint job. "What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me."

Sally laughed and commented. "I'll say. You're gonna fit right in in California. Oh my goodness. It looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Yeah, everybody except one." Lightning said. "Hey, is it getting dark out?"

"What? What'd he say?" Lizzine didn't hear him.

"Let me say that again. Is it getting dark out?" Lightning repeated.

"Now, what was I supposed to do after that?" Lizzie wondered, until Red hit the radio, playing the song "Sh-Boom" by The Coasters.

When the song played, everybody switched their neon lights on as their buildings glowed. Aggie has blinking Christmas lights for neon. She'd never had neon lights since the car wash was the newest small building in Radiator Spring, and there are no spare of neon lights anymore, so Lightning helped her by adding Christmas lights around her shop.

"Yay! It's early Christmas!" She exclaimed happily as she did some ballet moves while skating.

Everyone where having a cruise party, and enjoyed it for the rest of the night.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flo interrupted.

"Oh, I don't know, Flo. I haven't had a chance to find out. But I am going to find out. Hello." Sally sighed dreamingly as she nuzzled onto Lightning affectionately.

Aggie was disgusted. "Ugh, you're disgusting! Not that! That!" She pointed the road where they saw many cars approaching the town.

"Customers, everybody! And a lot of 'em! You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed." Flo announced.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined over Lightning as everybody gasped.

"It's the ghostlight!" Mater feared.

The cars were revealed to be the news, media, and press as they questioned the race car about his lost, while the other cars carried cameras, making Lightning and Sally separated from each other.

When there are so many stranger cars around, Aggie feared that she might be ask so many questions because of being a human. She quickly hid in Luigi and Guido's shop so she won't be seen or caught.

After the media left with Lightning without even a chance for him to bid farewell to his friends, Aggie came out of hiding, and she and Sally discovered that Doc called the media to take Lightning away for the race.

"You called them?" Sally's voice contained heartbreak, eyes glittering with betrayal and devastation.

"It's best for everyone, Sally." Doc said.

"Best for everyone, or best for you?" Sally retorted as she and Aggie glared at him, and they took off.

Sally drove slowly near her office.

Doc slowly moved to where the other where gathered, watching the horde of reporters follow Lightning's trailer, their headlights glowed in the distance.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him." Mater said sadly.

"Me too." Aggie added, also felt sad and gloomy.

With Sally drove towards her office and turned the lights off, everybody glumly set off to their shops, turning their neon lights off. Doc and Aggie were left in the middle of the street, still the human has the same reaction that Sally has.

"You hate having Lightning here as much as you hated having me here." Aggie started to speak as Doc didn't turned around to look at her, but he listened. "You already got rid of him, but you haven't get rid of me. You wanted me out of this town when I first came here, and you wanted the same for Lightning, but you succeeded just to him, but not to me. You should've kick me out when you have the chance."

Doc finally turned around and faced her to scold her for insulting him. "I was just-!"

"You know, Lightning and Sally were right." Aggie cut him off. "You didn't care for anyone but yourself!" She glared at the blue car one last time before skating towards her car wash, but stopped near her door. "Oh, and by the way, Doc, I've been waiting for you to send me out of this town since that's what you've always wanted." She said before entering her shop, and turned her lights off.

Doc was left alone on the street, staring at the traffic, blinking with yellow light. He finally realized he was wrong. He hated both Lightning and Aggie because they reminded him of his past. Two of the worst pasts of his life: Racing from Lightning, and having a human around from Aggie. The two have so much in common when they first came to town: Causing damages, fixing them, and selfish sometimes. Those are the negatives. Doc didn't realize at first that there are also positive things between the race car and the human have in common; they both have brought joy to their friends, realizing their wrong doings, and dreamers of racing, just like Doc himself, and he forcibly took it away from them.

Aggie was right about one thing: it was unfair that Doc kicked Lightning out of town, but he never did the same to her. He hated them both, but giving one of them a chance is unfair for the other and everyone else.

The two young ones who he hated the most cared for one another and their friends, and himself after all. He imagined all of his friends, including Lightning and Aggie, felt lonely right now. He has to fix this. If the rookies fixed their messes, then he would too.

He just hoped it's not too late.


	16. The truth revealed and short road trip

Next morning, it was quiet as it seems to be in Radiator Springs after Lightning departed yesterday, even before he came to town.

The residents woke up early and lonely as they tried to deal about Lightning's departure.

When Sally woke up with yawn, still thinking sadly about Lightning, Mater popped out from her window. "Mornin' Ms. Sally, wake up!" Then, he drove at Flo and Ramone's house, where they just woke up. "Doc wants to talk with us at the gas station!" Then, the tow truck drove away and to Aggie, who was sleeping soundly on her bed. "Right now!" This made Aggie jumped from her bed, her head bumped under a shelf, causing a book to fall on her head.

* * *

Later, everybody gathered around at Flo's café, tired and confused.

"Hey folks, what's going on?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, honey." Flo answered, then turned to Mater. "Did Doc tell you why he wanted to see us?"

"No, he jus' told me to get everyone as fast as I could." Mater replied.

"Probably he wants to tell us to move on." Aggie gritted her teeth quietly on her seat.

"What was that, Aggie?" Sheriff asked, barely hearing what she was saying.

"Nothing!" Aggie quickly covered her mouth, not wanting the cop car to know what she just said.

Just then, Doc approached them from down the road as the others quieted when they spotted him coming.

"Good mornin', Doc." They greeted, but Sally and Aggie are not so moody about greeting him.

"I appreciate you all comin' here this early." Doc said.

"Why do you want us here this early, Doc?" asked Luigi.

Doc sighed as he responded. "I owe you all an apology. I was the one who called those reporters to town."

There was a shocking silence, with the exception Sally and Aggie, who only looked away.

"But, why? Why did you do that?" Flo asked in bewilderment.

"I can't bear of having him around because he reminded me of my past." Doc said.

"What past?" Fillmore questioned.

"Remember when the kid told you I used to be a famous racecar, he wasn't wrong." Doc explained nervously and quietly. "He was right, about all of it. I used to be a racing champion, but then, I had a nasty crash, and when after I recovered I was expecting a big welcome, but they forced me to retire. So I drove away, ended up here to forget about racing and never have anything to do with it ever again."

"So, you're a racecar, just like that hotrod? Or you're just joking so we could move on without him?" Lizzie almost didn't believe him.

"No." Aggie immediately said as she stood up from her seat. "He's telling the truth." She rolled on the middle, took out a folded paper from her pocket, and unfolded it, revealing the newspaper article about Doc as the 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet'. "I found this during my first days here. I wasn't so sure it was Doc, but he told me and Lightning about the truth two days ago. I kept this all this time just in case I might know the truth. I also kept my mouth shut about this as a promise, but, you know…" She turned to Doc as he nodded in agreement, letting her expose their secret. "I can't keep this forever."

Doc then stared at Sally and Aggie. "And I did that for what was best for me. You two were right. I was selfish."

"No." said Sally automatically, feeling a crushing wave of guilt and regret. "I shouldn't have said that. I was angry, and—"

"You had every right to be mad at me. You don't need to apologize." Doc said.

"And I shouldn't said what I've said to you too." Aggie confessed with guilt. "I've been disrespectful to you yesterday. Now I acted just like Lightning."

"No, Aggie. You were right about one thing; it was unfair that you both reminded me of my painful pasts, I only kicked Lightning out, and not you." The elderly car admitted. Then, he looked at Mater. "I'm sorry I took away your chance to say your goodbyes to him."

"S'okay." Said Mater. "I mean, we're best buds. I'll see him again after his race."

This brought a sincere smile to Doc. "Or during his race. There's quite a bit I have to say to Lightning and it's a trek to the Los Angeles International Speedway."

Sally's eyes widened. "You're going to see him race?"

"I am. Thought maybe I'd have some company with me. Sure he'd be more happy to see you guys a lot than me."

"Wooooooo-hooooooo!" Mater whooped excitingly. "Hang on, little buddy, here I come!"

"All right, road trip!" Ramon said, also excited as he grinned at his wife. "What do you say, baby?"

"You know it." Flo smirked back.

"You'll need to get there as fast as you can, so I'll coming with you." Sheriff said, trying and failing to hid his happiness of seeing Lightning again.

"We'll come too." Luigi added.

"You might to get to do more than that." Spoke Doc. "I heard on the radio that the kid's previous pit crew quit on him. He could probably use your help. What do you say, boys?"

"This is gonna be one of the most a-glorious day of my life!" Luigi exclaimed happily.

"Pit stop!" Guido exclaimed eagerly.

"Ah, guess I might as well come along." Sarge said.

"Lightning's going to need good organic fuel." Fillmore stated.

"I'll stay here." Lizzie said wistfully. "Who knows, we might get some customers who need bumper stickers."

"I'll stay here too." Sally added.

Doc looked at her surprisingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't leave the town empty. We'll watch it on television." She then smiled and gave Doc a sweet affectionate kiss on his fender. "Besides, this way, you'll have no choice but to bring him back." Then, she called Lizzie. "Come on, Lizzie, let's see if we can hook up the television."

When Sally left, it was Aggie's turn to speak to Doc. "Maybe I'll stay."

"No, Aggie." Doc said immediately. "I need you to come along with us."

Aggie's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You dreamed to be a racer, right? If you want to be a racer, you should see what a racer do on the racetrack." Doc instructed.

"But Doc, if I show myself in public as a human, they would think that I came here to kill cars, just like what you think when you first saw me." Aggie almost cried, still remembering what Doc said about humans, like herself.

"Don't worry, Aggie. I gotcha covered, and I'll take care of those rumors about you." Doc winked.

"Thanks, Doc." Aggie just smiled, then, she can't held her excitement anymore as she exploded and shouted. "YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! Let me pack some snack!" She skated hurriedly to her car wash to get some snack for road trip.

"Crazy hyper girl." Doc rolled his eyes, then turned to Ramone. "Think you have time for a paintjob?"

"Anything for you, Doc, but what do you want?" Ramone asked curiously.

"It's been a while since I wore my old racing colors. I'd like to see how they fit after all these years.

* * *

Later, everyone is ready to go. Fillmore brought his organic fuel, Luigi and Guido packed some racing tires, secretly packing some baby tires for Aggie to change her skating tires during road trip, and Aggie packed some of her favorite snack in her bag. They were all excited as they expressed their excitement with each other. When Doc rolled out of Ramone's shop, everyone stopped and stared at him with their jaws dropped.

"Wow, Doc, look at you!" Sally exclaimed in amazement.

"I know I'm very different when you saw me with my racing colors." Doc chuckled.

"No, not at all, Doc, you look smokin' with your racing colors." Flo commented.

"Ramone told him that." Ramone said.

"He's not just smokin', he's SMOKIN' HOT!" Aggie squealed in admiration with her eyes turned to puppy eyes, and small pink hearts appeared and popped all over her head. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" She let out a small dreamy sigh and fainted.

Mater poked her with his tire, which Aggie didn't wake up from the faint, and said. "Oh, I think she's out cold."

Sheriff groaned. "Then how can we bring her with us to California now?"

"I'll take care of her." Doc said.

* * *

Aggie woke up from passing out as she found herself riding on something in the freeway.

"What the-? Where am I?! What's going on?!" She started to panic.

"Relax, Aggie." Doc said as Aggie was on his head. "We're in the freeway. I gave you a ride when you were passed out."

"And you let me reveal myself when I'm not ready?!" She yelled.

"Don't ya worry, little Aggie. No one's watching us." Mater said as Aggie turned and saw him, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Sarge, Fillmore, Flo, and Ramone driving behind them

Fearing that some cars might see her, and might criticized or murmured about her existence, Aggie started to have a nervous breakdown. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She quickly reach for Doc's right door handle.

Doc felt his right door was about to open. "What are you doing?!" Without answering, Aggie quickly jumped inside, and closed door, making Doc yelped as he felt a little pain when Aggie closed his door hard.

Aggie sat on the front car seat, and examined Doc's inside frame. "Ooohhhh, it's like the oldies." She said in amazement.

"Fine, I'll let you stay in there until we reached California." Doc's voice was heard in an old radio. "But you better behave in there."

"Okay." Aggie nodded, then pressed buttons on the radio, playing some music, until Doc switched the radio off. "If you don't behave in there, I'll kick you out of there."

"Fine." Aggie laid her back down, and crossed her arms. Then, she felt so hot with sweat rolling on her forehead. "Where's the air conditioner here?"

"Old racecars don't have air conditioners, Aggie." Doc snickered.

"What?! But it's hot in here!" Aggie tried to open the door, but the door was lock. "Doc, you locked me in here?!"

"Well, I told you you'll stay in there until we reached California." The navy blue car reminded.

"Doc, let me out!" The winged human cried loudly, but no tears at all, and continuously bumped her forehead on the door.

* * *

 **I was inspired by AnimationNut and his/her story "Myself in You" about the part where Doc told everyone about his racing secret, and made me think of making the same. I would like to thank AnimationNut for so much inspiration about his/her story, and it's quite emotional one.**


	17. The Big Race part 1

**I decided to split the racing scene into two for… just a surprise. I also changed some few adjustments from the original film. I hope you'll enjoy the first part of the race. Big surprises.**

* * *

When they arrived at the Los Angeles International Speedway, they had little difficulty getting into the pit area. The security vehicles nearly fell over themselves at the sight of the Hudson Hornet and were more than happy to let them all pass through.

When they got through, Doc unlocked his doors, letting Aggie freely open the doors and gasped for 'outside' air. "Finally! Fresh cool air!" She said before her body relaxed again.

"We're not here for a vacation, Aggie. We have to help Lightning on the track." Doc said.

"Well, we have to do it now, 'cause look at him." Flo called as she pointed the screen, which it showed that Lightning didn't stay focus on the race.

"Oh no, he can't concentrate!" Aggie exclaimed worryingly.

* * *

50 laps later, and Lightning span off the track to the infield. He groaned as he drove off the field, hearing Mack in his communicator.

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Mack asked, sincerely concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Mack." Lightning replied. "I... I... I don't think I..."

"I didn't come all this way to see you quit."

"Doc?" Lightning recognized that voice as he was expecting the same car, stunned and hopeful.

And as he rounded the track, he shifted his eyes, and at the sight of his friends, he was surprised "Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!"

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad," said Doc.

"I thought you said you'd never come back."

"Well, I really didn't have a choice. Mater and Aggie didn't get to say goodbye."

Perking up at that, Mater and Aggie shouted near Doc's mic, "Goodbye!"

"Okay, I'm good."" Mater said.

"Me too." Aggie added

Lightning laughed as he pulled into the pits, and Sarge and Fillmore resupplied his gas.

"All right, if you can drive as good as you can fix a road, then you can win this race with your eyes shut." Doc smirked. "Now get back out there!"

Determination flared in Lightning's eyes and he picked up his speed, getting back onto the track.

"Hot snot, we are back in business!" Doc declared. He then directed at Guido and Luigi, "You're goin' up against professional pit crews boys, you're gonna have to be fast."

"They will not know what bit them!" Luigi exclaimed with pride.

Then, Doc told Lightning in his headset "Kid, you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you and get that lap back."

Lightning quickly found his pace and went with it, charging forwards. Just then, many cars, like Chick and The King's pit crews, reporters, cameracars, etc, turned their attention to Doc. There was a roar from the crowd, thousands of cars cheering not for the racers, but for him.

With renewed focus, Lightning made up the lost lap as he passed The King and Chick.

"McQueen passes them on the inside!" Bob Cutlass announced.

"But he's still nearly a lap fail." Darrel Cartrip added.

"Can he catch up to them with only 110 laps to go?"

"You're doin' great, kid. Just keep your head on." Doc instructed proudly.

While watching Lightning sped up, for the first time ever, Aggie got the chance to see a race in real life, not in TVs. She never imagined that many cars have to see a race, even though races took hours to watch. She can only imagined she can race on the track, not driving in cars, but skating with her roller skates, but it could be unfair since this is a race for racecars, not skaters. She tried her best to keep herself hidden from the media as she stayed between her friends so she won't be noticed.

While he caught up with The King and Chick, Lightning noticed Aggie watching him race. Smiling, grinning, and waving at him. He saw her how happy she was when she watched a real race for the first time than in the TV. He remembered the day she told him her secret. She dreamed of being a racer. Aggie was quite and ashamed of telling him because Lightning himself was a racer. The way he saw her smiling was Lightning thought Aggie imagined herself to be on this track, but she didn't have the confidence to do that, and she kept herself hidden in public. He knew that she did that because she didn't want to be insulted, teased, or even repeating the news about the last human who came here before she did. Lightning thought that Aggie has to do better than just watching the race to make her dream come true.

He lost his focus again as Chick pushed him on the side, causing Lightning's tire to flat. "Doc! I'm flat, I'm flat!" he cried, panicked.

"Can you get to the pits?" Doc demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so."

Doc's eyes caught the yellow flag being waved. "Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up, kid."

"We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never win this race!" said Mack anxiously.

"Guido! It's time," instructed Doc.

Lightning almost made his way into the pits as he called Doc. "Doc, tell Luigi and Guido that they'll prepare some baby tires."

"Okay, we—" Doc stopped when he almost heard Lightning saying about baby tires. "Wait, baby tires?"

"Why does he need baby tires for?" Luigi wondered.

Lightning arrived into the pits, and Guido was about to change his tires. "No, not me!" Lightning said as he pointed Aggie. "Her."

Doc, Luigi, Guido and the rest of the crew gasped in surprised as Flo and Ramone moved aside, revealing Aggie, and she too gasped in shock. "Me?!"

"Come on guys, get her set up quickly!" Lightning commanded as Fillmore pushed a chair to make Aggie sit down, Luigi took out a box of new baby tires, and Guido changed her used-skating tires with new ones in just mere seconds since they are very small.

"Hey Ramone, got your paints?" Lightning asked.

"You know I do," Ramone replied. "But where should I paint her?"

"Her helmet! Paint her helmet now!"

Flo took Aggie's helmet off from her head, and Ramone painted it.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Aggie asked in confuse.

Bob and Darrel noticed Lightning was just sitting there with his crew.

"I don't understand it. McQueen's just sat there." Darrel said. "Something's got to be wrong."

"Lightning, what's going on?" Aggie asked, still confuse.

"This is your lucky day, Aggie. You'll make your dream come true." Lightning replied.

"What?!"

"I started this race and you're gonna finish it for me."

"Lightning, you don't get it. I'm just a regular normal human."

"No, Aggie, you're a racer. Just took me a while to see you."

"But couldn't that be illegal?"

"In racing world, the rules only said the number has to be out there, doesn't say who has to wear it."

"Lightning, you can't do this. Doc, tell him!"

"He's right." Doc said.

This also surprised Aggie. "What?"

"You told me you dreamed of being a racer. I wanted to give you that, but I still kept my racing days a secret. I think it would be enough to let you race than just letting you watch." Doc explained. "And I know you'll like it. This is your chance now."

"But Doc, what about the rumors?"

"Don't ever think about those rumors! Don't let that stop you. Show to them that not all humans are the same. Show them that you're not here to harm anyone. Show them you're different than that first human. And show them, you're a racer!"

"He's right, Aggie. You know that." Lightning added. Then, he saw that the pace car is coming as he demanded his crew "Come owe gotta get her out there, let's go!"

"Tires, check!" Luigi said.

"Ramone, how's it going?" Doc asked.

Ramone dropped his paint spray as he replied "Best I could do on a helmet, Doc."

When Aggie took her helmet, the paint revealed a yellow '95' with her name and the name of Lightning's racing sponsor logo on it.

"Okay, that'll work." Lightning chuckled.

"But, why are you doing this! You said it yourself. This is your chance to win the Piston Cup like you've always dreamed of." Aggie said.

"I know, but this is also your chance to make your dream come true, Aggie. I wanted you to have it. You deserve better than me." Lightning smiled, but Aggie felt so nervous about this.

"I don't want to interrupt here, but she's got a beat that pace car out." Sarge reminded about the pace car, which it was coming to a close.

"But I…" Aggie wanted to say something, but she was cut off.

"Now or never, sis." Lightning smirked at her, remembering what she said about him being her adoptive brother, and he stick the communicator in her helmet.

"What do you say, girl?" Doc winked.

Aggie was still nervous at first. She feared she might let Lightning or Doc down, but she can't waste the opportunity as she smiled excitingly, quickly put on her helmet and skated away.

"25 miles per hour pit speed." Doc reminded

"Don't worry. I knew that!" Aggie called.

Her eyes locked onto the pace car, as she kicked the ground hard so her roller skates adjusted her speed, and she could make it in the nick of time.

"Lightning McQueen's team has headed a different car supporting the 95." Bob said.

"Bob, that's not a car, that's a human… with wings!" Darrel exclaimed.

"You're watching this, right?" Chick's crew chief called him.

"Yeah, a winged human? McQueen's crazy. He put her in the race?" Chick laughed.

As she skated, Aggie saw many cars staring at her, and whispering about her too. Even the cameracars turned their cameras to her. Aggie was scared at first and wanted to get out of the track, but she remembered what Doc told her that never think about what the other cars think about her and she has to stay focus on the race for Lightning. She's not only doing this for Doc and Lightning, but also doing this for herself, to make her dream come true at last.

* * *

 **Well, kind of a surprise. It's like I combined the last parts first and the third film together, only in my style. If you like this part, please review.**


	18. The Big Race part 2 (Aggie's first race)

The green flag was waved, and the race is back. With this signal, The King, Chicks, and Aggie sped up to continue the race.

"We're just learning that the winged-human racer replacing McQueen is Agatha Galido." Bob announced.

"This is her very first race." Darrel said.

"Or the very first human to race in the racetrack for racecars." Bob added. "I guess there are no rules for this human. We'll just let it slip, ans hse'll go for it."

While skating, Aggie was able to communicate with Doc on the communicator, which it was in her helmet. "Is there anything that I should avoid here, like these other racers?"

"No, this is a tie-breaking race, Aggie, just let yourself skate freely, but just avoid the wall and the tire marbles. They'll goin' to make you lose your balance." Doc replied.

Then, Lightning raised himself near Doc's microphone. "The only racer you have to avoid was Chick Hicks."

"The green one?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, that's him." Lightning answered. "He wanted the championship for himself. You have to be very careful when you're near him. He wants to push you out of the race. Just don't let him catch you."

"Okay, I got it." Aggie said as she sped up a little more to catch up with the leaders.

"Okay, girl, now, watch out for the tire marbles, keep your tires clean." Doc warned.

"Okay." Aggie responded.

"Bump, coming up ahead of you! Careful, jump over it."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now!" Aggie jumped over a tire marble as she rolled towards the wall.

"Watch out by the wall. It's a little slick there. You might get hurt." Doc said. "Careful. Careful!"

When Aggie tried to avoid it, her arm hit the wall as she yelped a little. "Ouch!"

"Oh no, you have hit a wall. You have hit a wall!" Lightning teased.

"Haha, very funny." Aggie laughed sarcastically. "This is my first time, and I'm only 6. Don't pressure me!"

80 laps later, Aggie reached The King and Chick as she was about to pass the green racecar.

"Aww, little human's just tryin' to be a hero for McQueen, huh?" Chick said to himself as Aggie was closer to him. "Well, what do you think of this?" He nudged Aggie's side, sending her spinning back. "Yeah, that's it little girl."

Aggie steadied herself as she skated backwards and whistled. When she passed Chick, she smiled at him when he was surprised. "Hi."

"What?" Chick never expected this that Aggie can do reversing.

"Whoa! Git-R-done!" Mater cheered when he and two of Chick's pit crew members watched Aggie reversing. She waved at Chick one last time, before turning in front and proceeded skating fast. "I taught her that." The tow truck laughed.

"What a move by Galido! She's caught up to the leaders." Bob commented.

"Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about. A three-way battle for the lead, with ten to go." Darrel added.

Suddenly, with skating around the track for so long, Aggie felt a little tiredness and thirstiness as she was beginning to slow herself down.

This chance made Chick pass through her. "Aww, you're tired. You know what you should do? Stop racing already! It'll make you tired more. Just give up, and let McQueen race."

Doc noticed Aggie's tiredness. He knew about human's tiredness. If Aggie can't take a break for a short while, she'll pass out during the race "Okay, I want you in the pits." He commanded

"Okay, I'm coming!" Aggie has enough strength to return to the pit.

"Okay, girl, just stop near the pit."

When Aggie made it, Fillmore brought her chair behind her as she sat down, removed her helmet, and panted. While resting, it's Guido's chance to change her tires again, Mater gave her a bottle of cold water, and Flo gave her a small face towel to wipe her sweat.

"Okay, Aggie, are you sure you can still do it? You have 10 laps left." Doc asked.

For just drinking water from a whole bottle and wiping her sweat, Aggie regained her energy to race as she replied. "Yeah. I think so."

"You sure?" Lightning asked in concern.

"Yep."

"Good." Doc said. "You're doin' great, kid. Just keep your head on, and show 'em how it's done."

Aggie smiled and nodded as she quickly wore her helmet back, and skated back to the racetrack.

9 laps later, the white flag was waved.

"This is it. We're heading into the final lap and Galido is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!" Bob announced.

"A hundred and ninety-nine laps, and, baby, it all comes down to this!" Darrel said excitingly.

The three racers stuck close together and soon it was a three-way lead with only one lap to go. "This is it, kiddie. You've got four turns left. One at a time. Roll it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!" instructed Doc as Aggie charged forward.

Chick tried to slam the human out the track on towards the wall, but Aggie avoided him. With this chance, she managed to pass him, but Chick darted forward and slammed into her, sending her into the infield and accidentally causing himself and The King to lose their groove.

"Chick and The King are loose!"

"I think Galido is out of the race!"

Aggie nearly lose her balance when her wheels were dragged on the dirt. She managed to drift to her side and pushed her tires, sending dirt spraying in all directions. She used the advice Doc had gave her and Lightning, and copied Doc's trick back at Willy's Butte. Although it's a car trick, Aggie has her own way of how to use that trick with her roller skates. When she drifted towards the track, she kicked the ground a little to send her back on the track safely and ahead of The King and Chicks.

"Galido saved it!

"She's back on the track!"

"Float like a Cadallic," began Doc.

"…sting like Beemer," crooned Lightning. "And no rules for the human…"

"…just go for it." Aggie continued as she kicked the ground many times to charge forward.

Many cars, including Lightning and the crew, cheered for Aggie as she kept skating to reach the finish line.

"Agatha Galido is going to be the first human to win the Piston Cup!" Darrell announced excitingly.

"Come on! You can do it! You can do it, little youngster!" Sally cheered as she, Lizzie, and Red watched the race on TV.

Chick sideswipes The King in a desperate attempt to avoid finishing behind him yet again, sending The King into a terrible rollover crash as his wife, Lynda, Tex, and fans watched in horror.

Aggie felt that the cars were no longer cheering anymore. She had a feeling that something's wrong. She glanced at the big screen, and saw The King's terrible crash as she feared his racing career will end in the same way as Doc's. She, immediately, put the heels of her shoes on the ground, and opened her wings like a parachute to stop herself from charging forward as she finally halted inches away from the finish line, letting Chick win the race.

When Chick crossed the finish line, the cars, as well as Aggie's friends, wondered why Aggie forfeited her race.

"What's she up to, Doc?" asked Flo

Doc only smiled as he knew what Aggie was up too, but Lightning only wondered and saddened as he thought Aggie's dream was to race and win. Lightning wanted Aggie to win the race, not just he wanted her to win to Piston Cup, but to make her happy.

Finally making up her mind, Aggie made a U-turn to skate all the way back to The King.

"What are you doin', little human?" The King grunted weakly.

"I think The King should finish his last race." Aggie said as she grasped at his spoiler, and started to push him back on the track.

Honestly and secretly, Aggie read about The King in her racing magazines during her stay in Radiator Springs, and began to add him in her list of favorite car racers, but she can't release her enthusiasm to the King because of his critical state right now.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup for Lightning McQueen, you know that?" The King reminded

"Aahhh, it wasn't that important, not to me, actually." Aggie replied honestly. "Besides, a grumpy old racecar I know once told me and Lightning that it's just an empty cup."

Doc was touched and quite mad that he remembered Aggie wasn't there when he told Lightning the trophies were just empty cups, but he was very proud of her. Lightning had the same thoughts that Aggie wasn't with him when he found out Doc was a racecar, but still, he was very happy she made the right thing.

Aggie finally pushed The King to the finish line as the crowd erupted in cheers for the two racers. In the pits, her friends cheered and were proud of her for her good sportsmanship as they watched her helping the veteran racer across the finish line so he can end his career with dignity.

"Bravo il mio amica!" Luigi cheered.

" Way to go, girl-buddy!" Mater added.

"There's a lotta love out there, you know, man?" Fillmore said.

This made Sarge feel embarrassed. "Don't embarrass me, Fillmore."

Back in Radiator Springs, Sally, Lizzie, Red also watched the whole thing as they were proud for their winged human friend.

"That's my favorite human." Lizzie chuckled proudly.

* * *

 **Well, this is the 2** **nd** **and last part of the race. Still, the race is like from the first and the third film, only** **few cuts and replacements. I hope you like this chapter so far. Please review.**


	19. Confessions and proudness

Before rolling out of the pits, Doc and Lightning stayed to watch Aggie helping The King crossing the finish line.

"I have no idea Aggie had this instincts." Doc said.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked. "It's because you still think humans are evil and selfish like her? I don't see her like that."

"And I was wrong!" The navy car admitted. "I guess not all humans are the same after all."

"Yeah." Lightning sighed. "I thought, at first, Aggie wanted to win, but she just wanted to race, that's all."

"Yer okay with that, buddy?" Mater asked.

"As long my little racing sister is happy, I'm happy for it." Lightning smiled, quite proudly.

"Whoa, man, look at that." Fillmore said as he pointed the big screen.

Everyone turned to the big screen that announced the racers' place. Of course, Chick's in first, The King's in second, and Aggie's in third, but the third place was updated, and Lightning's name was added next to Aggie.

Lightning gasped. "Why is my name up there?"

"You started her race, and you both have the same number. That's how it works." Doc said.

Lightning was now proud of himself too. He started the race, of course, but he gave it to Aggie for her to have a chance to race with great challenge, and they both shared the same 3rd place victory. He also realized that he too was selfless that he gave Aggie the opportunity to race just for this once. They were both selfish at first, but then, they both learned to be unselfish.

* * *

When Aggie nudged The King to the pit stop area, she patted his fender, just for a little comfort, and Lynda slowly rolled towards Aggie, and nuzzled her hood on the little human's body.

"Thank you, Agatha." Lynda thanked.

"You're welcome." Aggie bowed before leaving The King and Lynda alone.

Aggie jumped when she saw Lightning approaching her. She thought he would be mad at her for losing the race, and didn't take the opportunity victoriously. She knew she can't avoid the problem forever as she sighed. "Lightning, I am very sorry I didn't win the race for you! I just saw The King crashing, and I can't help myself! I really want to help him, and—"

"Aggie, that's okay." Lightning chuckled at Aggie rapid talk.

"You think so?" She asked. Aggie didn't think that Lightning wouldn't be angry at her because of her loss.

"Yes. What you did there was very nice and helpful. And you know what? I would do the same thing like what you did if I'm in the track. We both rated third place, we both deserve this. You really take the opportunity seriously. I'm happy for you."

This made Aggie beamed with pride, and hugged him on his hood. "Thanks, Lightning. Thanks for giving me a chance to make my dream come true, but what your sponsors gonna say that I lose? They'll be so mad at me."

"Oh no, they're not that kind of cars, but if you're pretty scared, don't worry, I'll be right here with you." Lightning said.

"Thanks."

When Lightning escorted Aggie to their team, instead of Lightning's sponsors being angry, they congratulated them both.

"You make us proud, kids!" Rusty said.

"Congrats on the loss, you two!" Mack added.

Lightning smiled softly at the praises of his sponsors, as well as Aggie, who was a little shy and blushed as she backed up a bit.

"I told you they were nice, especially to you." Lightning whispered at Aggie.

Then, they're eyes set on Doc, who smiled at them warmly and proudly warmly, "You two got a lotta stuff, kids."

"Thanks, Doc." Both Lightning and Aggie thanked.

Can't handle herself anymore, Aggie rolled forward and hugged Doc on his hood, much to his surprise. "Thank for believing in me." She secretly shed a tear. No one, not even her parents, wanted her to race because of her own safety, and wanted her to dream other things than racing or other things she dreamed in her life. But for Doc, she appreciated him for letting her race her dream.

Doc was stunned by Aggie's hug at first, because it was his first time to get a hug from a human, who have thought of her kind was selfish and evil, but not this human. He now accepted her as a kind and friendly human as he hugged her back carefully with his tires on her feet since her body was still very small as a 6-year-old.

"Hey, Lightnin'" Tex called. "How 'bout comin' over here and talk to me a minute?" Lightning left his team as he joined Tex for a chat. "Son, that was some real racin' that your human friend did out there. How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?"

Lightning was surprised. He got what he really wanted in his life, but didn't expected this since he and Aggie didn't win. "But I didn't win. Besides, you should ask Aggie. She's the one on the track and helped The King."

"Lightnin', there's a whole lot more to racin' than just winnin'. That human was also somethin' and she was certainly on the track, but she didn't race just for herself, she raced just for you, and givin' her opportunity to race was a right thing to do for racin' dreamers." Tex explained. "Since you both have the same ratings, you both have good sportsmanship, and you were her ride, you both deserve your prize."

Lightning thought about it, but when he looked at his sponsors, he has a change of heart that he now appreciated them for their support. "Thank, you, Mr. Tex, but...but these Rust-eze guys over there gave me my big break. I'm gonna stick with them."

"I sure can respect that. Still, you know, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know."

I sure appreciate that. Thank you. Actually, there is one thing: Can you give my friend, Mater, that tow truck over there, a ride on your helicopter?"

"Sure can do."

* * *

Later, Lightning rejoined his friends, but only to have an alone time with Doc and Aggie.

"Hey, what was that about?" Aggie asked.

"Aww, why do you have to be so curious? Worried I might take an offer with Dinoco, and left my sponsors and friends?" Lightning smirked.

"Well, you have fired three crew chiefs in one season, which doesn't surprise me." Doc said

Aggie gasped long and loudly. "YOU DID?!"

"Don't interrupt. It's not polite." Lightning deadpanned.

"Hmm, Doc was right. You are selfish." Aggie fought back as she giggled.

"No. he was right, Aggie. I only cared about myself."

"But I was wrong, too." Doc admitted, shifting a glance towards Rusty, Dusty and Mack, who were laughing with the others. "You do care. You just weren't very good at showin' it. Probably thought there were other things more important, like status. But they saw somethin' in you. That's why they kept you, why Mack stuck around."

Lightning smiled, happily admitting it. "Yeah. I guess."

"Aww, very shy to admit you cared." Aggie teased.

Lightning rolled his eyes "Listen. I'm sorry. I was rude and disrespectful. You tried to give me advice and I just brushed you off. Thank you for coming today. It means a lot."

"I have to apologize too. I was the one who called those reporters in. Sorry, kid." Doc confessed. "It was unfair that I only kicked you out, and not including Aggie. You both reminded me of my past."

Lightning laughed. "It's okay. Actually, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. I was hoping you'd kick me out of the town the first day."

"Ha! You think you're the only who thought about it?" Aggie interrupted. "I thought the same thing when you left. Doc should've kicked me out too since I reminded him about his past, but he didn't. He only kicked you out."

"Hey, I did fix my mistakes!" Doc glared at her.

Aggie shrugged and chuckled. "Past is still inside of us, huh?"

Lightning laughed, and said hastily "You know, I don't think that anymore"

"You thought backtalk, disrespect, and givin' me lessons of fairness would do the job?" asked Doc in amusement as he stared at the two young racers. "Gonna take more than that if you want to get rid of me."

"I just wanted everything to be fair and equal than just having favoritism." Aggie said

"You know, Aggie. You were very thoughtful out there when you helped Mr. The King." Lightning said. "You are unselfish."

This made Aggie's happiness died out. "But I was selfish too."

"What? No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Then, what makes you say that?"

Aggie just silent when Lightning asked her that, until she spoke. "Remember what I said that I volunteered to fix my mess after I accidentally destroyed some of the shops in town? Well, I suddenly complained about that, and I wanted to go home. I have no idea that fixing me big mess would be that hard, so I'm tired of it and I wanted to quit. But I was having that deal and Doc challenged me for a race." Then, she turned to Doc, reminding him about that deal he made for her and Lightning before revealing he's once a racecar. "No wonder you accepted the challenge, same with Lightning."

"You two were bratty kids." Doc laughed. "But I understand you, Aggie, because you're just 6 years old."

"Nah. I don't think my age made me selfish." Aggie said sadly as she almost cried. "You see, back in my world, everybody like my family, friends, and even my parents, didn't want me to race, because they think I'm so fragile, careless, and reckless, and they laughed about my dreams, except for my mom and dad. I love them too, but they were so overprotective, they didn't want me to do anything that I can do. It's like they don't believe that I can do anything."

Lightning and Doc glanced at each other, feeling pity for Aggie.

"But, you guys believed in me." She wiped her tears away. "You believed that I can race and I can do well on the track."

"You race or not, we still believe you can do it." Lightning winked. "Now that I thought about it, why don't you do another race next time?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lightning." Aggie blushed. "It's just one race, and I'm already fine. Besides, this is your race, and I don't think Rust-eze needed another racer."

"It's true, but Tex said I'm your ride for racing, which means we can share scores and ratings every race. You're allowed to race from time-to-time, like I'm going to race first, and you're turn on the next race. What do you say?"

One race is okay for Aggie to have her dream came true, but she can't waste her racing brother's offer as she nodded. "Oh well, can't reject that." Then, she turned to Doc, and elbowed his fender. "You know, you're good at helping me at the track back there. If you didn't, I would've been injured."

"It's the least I can do." Doc smiled.

That reminded Lightning about that as he said to Doc "Um…I know it's not really an excuse or anything for how I treated them, but I never really found a crew chief that I clicked with. But today… today was amazing. I observed that you helped Aggie a lot in the race without any mistake or accident at all. I know you said you wouldn't come back, but you did, and since you're already here…would you maybe consider being my and Aggie's crew chief?"

"Oh yeah. Lightning was right, Doc!" Aggie exclaimed. "You were like a great teacher when you guided me, so, is that okay to be _our_ crew chief.

Doc glanced at them, which he saw Aggie's cute puppy eyes, begging to be her and Lightning's crew chief. He just chuckled about the two's request. "Thought I already was, kids."

Lightning and Aggie smiled in excitement, mostly Aggie was more excited that Lightning as she squealed. "WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She jumped to hug Doc again with pure happiness and excitement, very excited to race again sooner.

Doc was getting a little annoyed about Aggie's hugs as he warned. "Hug me a little tighter, you'll be lock inside until we get back to Radiator Springs."

This made Aggie jumped away from Doc in fear, and hid behind Lightning, not wanting to trap inside of Doc again. "No! Please! I don't want to ride _in_ you again! It's hot in there, literally! I almost melt!"

* * *

 **I was still inspired by AnimationNut and his/her story "Myself in You", but this chapter, this is about the part where Lightning and Doc confessed their wrong doings and selfishness act, and made me think of making the same too but with my OC, Aggie, around. She was also selfish herself. I would like to thank AnimationNut once again for so much inspiration about his/her story, and it's a very good story**


	20. Racing museum

Two days later after the race, Lightning returned to Radiator Springs announcing that he will establish his racing headquarters there. As for Aggie, for all of media captured her act in the race, she pasted all of the photos of her first race, and she was entitled as "The First Human Racer in the (cars) world". She also has a new reputation since no one thought of her as a 'Car Killer' anymore.

That day, Aggie rolled over while carrying her own chair at Flo's to meet up with her friends.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted as she sat down besides Mater.

"Hey there, little Aggie." Mater greeted back.

"Hi, Aggie, how have you been?" Lightning asked, quite concern for Aggie about her race days ago.

"I'm great, Lightning, thanks." Aggie smiled. "I'm just glad that no one knew me as a 'car murderer' anymore."

"That's because you never killed a car, girl." Sheriff said.

"Hey, Ags, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Lightning whispered as he and Aggie rolled behind Flo's café.

"Whoa, Lightning, what's going on?" Aggie asked.

"Did you still hear that I'm setting up my racing headquarters here?"

"Yeah, everybody knows that." Aggie deadpanned.

"You know, if cars would visit here soon, I think we should make a racing museum here." Lightning suggested. "And I was hoping of making a wing… for Doc when he was still a racer."

"Well, Doc retired for 50 years, and he's still famous when he showed up in your race." Aggie added.

"That's why I told you this, Aggie. Do you still have your tools?"

"Come on, Lightning, you know I can't build buildings. I'm only six."

"I never planned of building a museum, Aggie. I'm saying that we should use one of the abandoned buildings here."

"Which building?"

"I'm choosing the Glenrio Motel. It was abandoned after all."

"Oh, I never visited that building, but…" Aggie sped up back to her car wash, and returned for a second with her building/repairing tools, and painting tools. "I'm in!"

* * *

With Lightning's plan, and Aggie's strength, speed, and imagination, the two young racers was able to change the abandoned building to a racing museum for a day.

"Alright, Aggie, I want you to go to Doc's garage and get all of his racing stuffs and pictures, including his Piston Cups." Light instructed.

"Me?! Why me?" Aggie panicked.

"Not because you're fast, but you're small. Doc can hardly see you, so you'll do it."

"Fine."

10 minutes later, Aggie arrived back at the unfinished museum with Doc's racing stuffs and his Piston Cups.

"What took you so long?" The racecar asked.

"It's not easy to find Doc's stuffs when they're all hidden in boxes, and he almost saw me before I got out of his garage!" The human whimpered. "Now, come on, we have to make the wing.

* * *

The next day, the two haven't slept last night as they have to finish the museum before Doc would find out. They wanted it as a surprise for him, seeing how much racing was everything to him as they wanted him to regain his love for racing. They've polished the Pistons cups, painted the walls with new colors, sticking photos about Doc as a racer and crew chief on the walls, and pictures of his crew chief, Smokey, and other legendary racers who are friends with Doc, like Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, River Scott, and Junior "Midnight" Moon.

Suddenly, as the museum was almost done, Sally and Mater came with surprising smiles on their faces when they looked around.

"Whoa, this is fancy!" Mater commented.

"I can't believe you two spent all day and night making the museum all by yourselves without resting." Sally chuckled.

"Thanks to Aggie's strength, speed, and lots of tools, we're able to work faster." Lightning said.

"It's hard working, but it's easy to do when you have someone to help you." Aggie yawned.

"It's looks like you're both, why don't Mater and I will help you finish making the museum?" Sally suggested.

"Sure, only the things that are unfinished were that wall over there, and sticking few of Doc's posters on the walls." Aggie yawned again.

"We'll handle it!" Mater volunteered as he took the photos, and Sally took the paint brush from Aggie to paint the wall.

"You know, I've been thinking." Aggie started to realize something. "Doc is sort of a grumpy old car, what if he wouldn't like what we did?"

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked tiredly.

"I mean, he told us before that he would never go back to the racing world, until he came in your race, and guided me when you let me took over your place." Aggie explained. "I think when he saw this, he would be so mad."

Lightning realized that Aggie may be right about it. "You know what? I think you're right. We don't want to ruin his mood. Let's just hide this stuff before he find out."

"We'll you two better hurry up." Mater said as he pointed Doc coming. "Doc is comin'"

"Quickly, Mater, Sally, hide these stuffs while Aggie and I will distract him!" Lightning instructed in a panic mood.

"Me too?" Aggie said to recall what Lightning said.

"Yes, you too! Now, come on!" The racecar demanded as Aggie followed him, and they both closed the door.

When they felt Doc was approaching them, they faced him with nervous grins. "Mornin' Doc."

"Hey, rookies. Uh, what are you doing here?" Doc asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aggie tried to change the subject.

"The question is on the table." Doc said.

"Well, um, we're just here cleaning the abandoned building, of course." Lightning said nervously. "So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was looking for you two. I thought that we should race in Willy's Butte." Doc replied. "I have some other tricks I wanted to show you."

"That's great, Doc, but we should do that later." Aggie talked rapidly as she tried to push him a few feet away from the 'abandoned' building.

"Wait, what are you two hiding?" Doc became suspicious.

"What? Hiding? We're not hiding anything!" Lightning chuckled as his tires almost trembled. "What makes you think that we're hiding something?"

"Well, you two are closed together, blocked the door, and the way you smile is… scary."

"My smile is not scary, Doc. This is always been my smile." Aggie gritted her teeth while grinning.

Doc knew that Aggie was lying as he rolled forward the door, but the two racers blocked his way. "Alright, I know you're hiding something. What's inside?"

"You're not gonna like it, Doc." Lightning said.

"How would you know when I didn't see it yet?" Doc tried to find away to get through.

"We imagined it." Aggie answered.

"Alright, that's it!" The navy blue car groaned. "Get out of the way, you two, and let me through!"

"Wait, Doc, before you entered…" Aggie was about to say something as Lightning thought she was going to tell Doc what they were doing. But, instead, she took out a bowl of mixed vegetables. "Wanna mixed veg?"

Doc didn't answer as he rolled forward towards the door, and Lightning and Aggie moved aside, had nothing to do but to let Doc pass through.

He opened the doors, and saw Sally and Mater were about to hide the Piston Cups, but they froze in surprise that Doc entered the museum.

"Hey, Doc." Mater greeted sheepishly.

"Mornin' Doc." Sally frowned, knowing this would happen.

Doc slowly rolled across the floor and stared at the physical timeline of his career. All of his racing stuffs are here, including trophies, posters and newspaper cut-outs of his racing days, photos of his old friends, and pictures of being Lightning and Aggie's crew chief during the tie-breaking race. He was speechless as he stared around the place. It's like a room of memories.

"Doc, we can explain…" Lightning broke the silent.

"It was Lightning's idea!" Aggie immediately said. "I have nothing to do with it."

"You're in it, too. This is your design and we used _your_ tools."Lightning glared at her. Then, turned to Doc. "Doc, we thought about this, and if visitors will come around, we want them to know about you and your racing days, but when Aggie thought about it, it would be a bad idea for you."

"And we thought you would be mad about this since you never wanted to go back." Aggie added.

"Nope. You're right. I am mad." Doc turned to the two rookies and glared at them. "I'm mad because you never told me about this."

"Sorry, Doc." Both Lightning and Aggie frowned in union.

Then, Doc smiled slowly as he took one of his trophies on the floor "And, if you would've told me, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Lightning was confused.

"A little, but since you had almost all of my stuffs here, I won't stop you. And already knew when you two have a private talk yesterday at Flo's" The old car winked as the two young racers blushed in embarrassment. "You just need my advice to where you're gonna put my cups here, where everybody who would come to the museum would see it."

"I told you he's not disappointed." Lightning whispered.

"Well, I made a mistake. You're right." Aggie admitted.

"I need a nap."

"Me too."

The two felt so tired that they haven't sleep last night as Lightning closed his eyes and snored, went fast asleep, and Aggie dropped her knees on the floor, and her head and arms rested on Lightning's hood and snored.

"What's going on with them?" Doc asked.

"They haven't slept all night while working here." Sally explained. "They wanted this as a surprise."

"I am surprised, but I'm also surprised they didn't get some sleep!" Doc sighed frustratingly. "Oh dear, these two will get some sleep or no training for them today."


	21. Historic Route 66

Few days later, Radiator Springs is back in the map, many tourist and visitors came, and with the once-abandoned Route 66 being reclassified as, "Historic Route 66."

The finished Racing Museum was visited by The King, who was fully recovered, Mrs. The King, their nephew, Cal, and their friend, Junior. They were lead through the museum by Mater. He was leading them from wing to wing, stating which wing was which and answering any questions asked. He also lead them to Doc Hudson's wing, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet.

"Excuse me son, but is Doc Hudson here today?" Lynda asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. The King, I think Doc went out for a drive or something." Mater replied.

At Willy's Butte, Doc, Lightning, and Aggie are racing together as they were having a good time.

"Well, you two sure ain't no dirt kids." Doc chuckled.

"Not today, old man. We know all your tricks." Lightning said as he and Aggie sped up.

Doc smirked as he drove to the right, making Lightning and Aggie halt as they knew that way was a stiff with cactus pit.

"Doc? Doc!" The two young racers called in concern.

That was until Doc flew up and over them, back on the track. "Not all my tricks, rookies!"

"Hey, wait up!" Aggie yelled as she and Lightning try to catch up to him.

They spent hours of racing around the dirt track, which the three are now covered in dust and dirt. Since it's been hours, Aggie was the first one who got tired, and sat down on the rock near the 'starting line. Doc and Lightning noticed this as they rolled towards her.

"Alright, why don't we all get something to drink at Flo's and rest?" Doc suggested.

"That would be fun." Aggie said tiredly as she tried to get up, but her leg trembled and almost collapsed.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" Lightning insisted.

"Sure thing." Aggie climbed onto Lightning's hood and to sat his head.

"Uh, why are you there?" The red racecar asked.

"I like to ride _on_ you, not _in_ you." Aggie chuckled as Lightning rolled his eyes and chuckled.

He and Doc drove back to town, but still, they're still racing as Aggie held tight, trying not to fell off. They finally arrived at the café where their friends are waiting, including Strip Weathers and company.

"Oh, hey, you guys made it!" exclaimed Lightning as Aggie slowly climbed down.

"We did." The King said. "Lightning, Aggie, I'd like you to meet my nephew Cal, and of course you know Junior and my wife Lynda."

"Of course, it's nice to see you Junior, Mrs. The King. And nice to meet you Cal." Lightning greeted.

"You too Lightning" Junior greeted.

"Hello Lightning, and you too, Aggie." Lynda said back.

"It's great to meet you two, too." Cal responded.

This snapped Aggie from tiredness as she finally get and, not first time, meet The King and his family as she gasped. "Lightning, it's The King and his family… are here." She started to squeal and screamed like a fan. "AAAAAAHHHH! THE WEATHERS FAMILY AND COMPANY!" Sure she already met Strip and Lynda, but she can't show her enthusiasm from the race. But now, since she's not on the race track anymore, Aggie can show her fan attitude now. She turned to Lightning and rapidly tapped his hood with excitement. "Quickly, Lightning! Punch me! Punch me in the face with your tire! I can't help it! This is the best day ever!" With this last scream, Aggie fainted with a smile on her face.

"Huh? A human racer and fan." The King chuckled as Aggie woke up from the short faint. "You know I used to like human racers back in my days." This made Aggie faint again.

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter of the first Cars movie. The next chapters took place before Cars 2, so stay tune for more updates, and thank you lolbit and MidniteTheDSiXL for reviewing each of my chapters. They mean a lot to me. You reviews always made me want to make more chapters. Thanks for the support.**


	22. Mater and the Ghostlight

One night, Mater has been pulling pranks on the cars, like pulling away flowers from Red as he is watering them, scaring Luigi and Guido by jumping out from behind their tires, scaring Sally by pretending to be a cone vampire attempting to scare Lizzie while she is sleeping, which this didn't work, misplacing Aggie's racing magazines, which this made her think she lost them, and making Fillmore replace his cans of gas by constantly adding more.

Everyone is gathered at Flo's V8 gas station as Lightning and Sally watched the beautiful night.

"Gosh, sure is a nice night." Lightning complimented.

Then, a can fell from a pile of cans got Sally's attention she saw the cans with tow cable behind them.

"It sure is a nice night." Sally made Lightning turned to the pile of cans, which everyone thought Mater was behind the pile of cans.

Lightning laughed as he approached towards the cans. "I sure hope Mater isn't waiting around anywhere to scare me, 'cause I'll freak out..."

Unexpectedly, Mater jumped out of nowhere and scares Lightning as he jumped back and crashed into the cans, which it turned out the cable was just from one of Mater's signs, making everybody laugh.

"If only you moved that fast on the race track." Doc chuckled.

"If I'm an editor, I better put that on the magazine." Aggie snickered.

"Oh, buddy! You look like you just seen... the Ghostlight!" Mater laughed.

"Mater!" The cars moved aside when Sheriff called him. "Don't mock the Ghostlight!"

"What is the Ghostlight?" Lightning asked.

Everyone went silent as they can't answer that question. Some were fear of explaining it, some didn't know what was it. Sheriff rolled forward to explain. "The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts."

"Nah, don't be too scared, buddy, it ain't real." Mater whispered to Lightning.

"It is real!" Sheriff exclaimed as everybody stopped and listened to his story. "It all started on a night like tonight. The song dogs were wailin' at the moon off Cadillac Range while the summer wind blew hot like the breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow, and all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember: The one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal."

While listening to the story, Mater's body started to tremble with rattling sounds as he tried to keep his body to stop trembling.

"As you head home tonight, keep an eye out." Sheriff warned as he narrowed his eyes on Mater. "The Ghostlight could be anywhere. Well, good night." He drove off.

"Good night." Everybody immediately drove off to their respective homes, leaving Mater in the dark.

"Uh, goodnight." Mater said as Flo's lights are off.

Mater became scared and slowly drove to his home. While there, he lose his only headlight. Soon, a glowing light approached Mater, and thinking it to be the Ghostlight, pleads for mercy. But it turns out to be a lightning bug (car version of firefly). Then, a blue light appeared behind Mater, and he started running in fear of the 'Ghostlight'. Then, Lightning, Guido, and Aggie appeared and exchanged successful glances as payback for Mater's pranks. Mater went into a blind panic, driving around in a frenzy. First going along the main road, then going through the tractor field (past Frank), then around Willy's Butte, and doing a lock-strafe move after that.

"The Ghostlight's gonna eat me!" He screamed in fear as everyone watched him driving around from the 'Ghostlight'.

* * *

Later, Mater became exhausted from all the driving and running away from the 'ghostlight'.

"Ghostlight's gonna… strip my parts and… sell 'em on the computer auction web site..." He panted, until he got a glimpse behind him, and discovered that the "ghostlight" was only a blue lantern. "Hey, wait a minute..."

Everyone showed up in front of Mater and laughed at him.

"Shoot, I knowed this was a joke the whole time." He said as he dropped the lantern on the ground.

"You see, son, the only thing to be scared of out here is your imagination." Said Sheriff.

"Yup. That and, of course, the Screamin' Banshee." Doc added. "Well, good night!" He said before driving off.

"Goodnight!" Everyone followed him, leaving Mater in the dark again.

"The Screamin' what? Mater shivered as his body trembled again.

* * *

 **This chapter was based from 'Mater and the Ghostlight', only with my OC around. I hope you like this version. Quite the same, only with additional scenes.**


	23. Bonus chapter: Hoppity

**This is a bonus chapter. I was inspired by a TV cartoon show, Smurfs episode: Squeaky, and I was thinking of making this chapter for having a lesson about death, how to move on, and how to cope with it. This event happens between the first and second film. I hope you'll like this bonus chapter.**

* * *

One day, Aggie was raking in her garden behind her car wash, until, suddenly, she heard a loud rustling sound behind a bush.

"What's that?" She asked herself as she rolled towards the bush to check it out. She opened the bush and saw a car-bunny that is white with long bunny ears, fluffy tail on the end, and bucktooth showed out of its mouth. "Aww, what a cute little bunny." Aggie squealed as she adore dthe little bunny.

The bunny saw Aggie, and drove or hop away.

"Wait! Come back! I won't hurt you!" Aggie called as she chased after the bunny. It didn't long that the bunny slowed down, and got tired from the run. "Oh my, you're sick." Aggie said with a pity voice as she carried the little bunny on her arms. "Don't worry, little bunny, I'll take care of you. Doc will know how to make you better."

* * *

Later, Aggie brought the bunny in her store and was placed in a small basket as Lightning and Mater accompanied her of taking care of the bunny.

"Whoa, Aggie, little bunny here doesn't look too good." Lightning said.

"Doc will know what to do." Aggie stated, then turned to Mater. "Mater, could you get him for me?"

"Sure do, Aggie." Mater saluted as he left to call Doc.

Minutes later, Doc arrived at Aggie's store and asked about the bunny.

"Doc, this little bunny I found is sick." She explained. "Can you help it?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do, Aggie." Doc gently opened the bunny's hood to check its engine, but there's nothing any bad on it. "Hmm, I don't know what's wrong with it, but I need some of your carrots. I'll make a medicine for him."

"Thanks, Doc." The human smiled.

* * *

That evening, Aggie fed the bunny with a bowl of carrot medicine that Doc made.

"Have more of Doc's medicine, little bunny. It'll make you feel better" Aggie cooed as she put a spoonful of carrot medicine into the car-bunny's mouth.

She put the bowl aside as she carried the basket to swing the bunny to sleep. Aggie yawned as she was also sleepy, laid down on her bed, and went to sleep.

Hours later, the happy and healthy bunny hopped out of the basket, and hopped onto Aggie's body on the bed.

Aggie snapped awake when she felt something hopped on her stomach. "Oh, you're all better!" the bunny hopped happily in respond, making Aggie chuckled. "Oh, you're so cute when you hop like that. I think I'll call you, Hoppity." She hugged the little bunny.

* * *

Then next day, Aggie took Hoppity out for a stroll as they encountered her friends, and played with Hoppity. After a long play date, Aggie brought Hoppity to Doc's clinic to show to him about the bunny.

"Morning, Doc." She greeted as she entered the clinic.

"Oh, Aggie, I see you're little friend is feeling better." Doc smiled.

"He's all well, thanks to your medicine."

"I think it was your love and care more than the medicine that brought him back to health. Does he have a name yet?"

"I called him Hoppity." Aggie grabbed Hoppity, and hugged him. "Oh, Doc, can I keep him for a pet?"

"Well, that should be his choice. First, give him a chance to return wherever you found him." Doc suggested. "He may have a family of his own out there."

"I guess you're right, Doc." Aggie agreed sadly. She didn't want Hoppity to let go since she loved him very much, but letting him go was the right thing to do.

* * *

Aggie brought Hoppity at the back of her car wash as she was accompanied by Lightning, Mater, and Sheriff.

"You're all better now, Hoppity. You can go home, if you want to." Aggie was expecting that Hoppity would stay, but the bunny drove away. "Bye, Hoppity."

"Aww, don't cry, Aggie. Hoppity is happy in… wherever his home is." Lightning tried to comfort the little human..

"I'll be alright." Aggie sniffed, which almost lead to crying. That was until they heard small beeping sound in front of them. It was Hoppity!

"Hoppity!" Aggie exclaimed happily as Hoppity jumped onto Aggie's arms. "You come back!"

Later, Aggie rushed to Doc with Hoppity in her arms.

"Doc, Hoppity wants to stay with me!" She called.

"Well, it looks like you have yourself a pet, Aggie." Doc said as he watched Aggie hugged Hoppity.

Aggie went back to her car wash, and gave Hoppity a bath.

Suddenly, Mater came with a small house hanged on his tow cable. "Hey, Aggie, I made Hoppity his own car house."

"Oh, Mater, it's very cute!" Aggie gave him a thumb-up as Hoppity tried his new house.

Then, Flo approached them with a tray of oil cans on her side. "And I brought Hoppity some oil. I mixed them with carrots."

"Thanks, Flo." Aggie thanked appreciatively as she took one can of oil, and poured the oil on Hoppity's bunny dish.

Aggie loved her new pet, even though it's still a car, but it didn't matter to her. She spent lots of time playing with Hoppity, and fed him with fresh ripe carrots and cabbages. At night, she let her bunny sleep in the car-house that Mater made, and went to sleep, as so was Aggie.

* * *

The next day, Aggie wanted to check on Hoppity to give him breakfast, but when she check on him in his car-house, the bunny was still asleep as she shook him to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Hoppity? Hoppity!" Aggie tried to wake her bunny, but he still won't wake up. She cried as she skated towards Doc's clinic. "Doc! Doc!"

Doc heard Aggie's loud voice as he drove out of his office, and asked. "Aggie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, come quickly, it's Hoppity!" Aggie said as she skated back to her store, and Doc followed her.

Aggie's voice suddenly woke the residents early, just before Sarge and Fillmore, which they did everyday, but not today.

"Hey, what's wrong with Hoppity?" Sarge asked.

"He's sick." Aggie replied as she pointed the sleeping bunny on the ground near its car-house. "He won't wake up, Doc!"

Doc checked what's happening to the bunny as he patted it gently, and leaned in to hear its engine. The rest of the town gathered around to see what's going on with Hoppity.

"I'm sorry, Aggie, but Hoppity… is dead." Doc declared.

This news shocked Aggie she started to cry. "Dead?! Oh, it can't be, Doc!" She carried Hoppity and shook the little bunny to wake him up again, and hugged him sadly. "Oh, please, Hoppity! Hoppity, wake up! Please!"

The cars watched Aggie crying in sorrow for the loss of her pet as they also felt sad about it. Red cried loudly the most, but Mater and Sheriff felt the same. Mater reflected Aggie's pain as he cried. Sheriff also cried, but afraid to show it.

Aggie let her sadness out as she kept crying and hugging her beloved pet.

* * *

In the afternoon, the cars and Aggie gathered around as they buried Hoppity's body in the ground, near the track of Willy's Butte.

"And so, let us have a sound of silence for our departed friend, Hoppity." Doc announced.

Aggie kept crying with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Oh, Doc, it's just not fair!"

"Sometimes it seems that way, Aggie, but that's life." Doc started to comfort her. "Every living things die, including us, cars, and so as humans. Death is part of life."

"I don't care! Life is terrible! I'll never love anything again!" Aggie threw the flowers on Hoppity's grave, and skated away back to town as her friends watched her go.

"Doc, she sure is upset." Lightning said.

"Aggie would be alright, kid. She just need some time to be alone with her sorrow." Doc suggested.

* * *

Three days later, Aggie hasn't been came out from her shop ever since Hoppity's death. The cars feared that she'll get sick or worst if she stayed in her shop for so long. She didn't even harvest her fruits and vegetables, even though it's the right time to harvest them since they're all ripe.

That day, Flo had a tray of a glass of fruitshake on her side as she drove towards Aggie's shop, and Doc accompanied her to check Aggie himself.

"Wow, that frutshake tastes so good, Flo." Doc commented.

"It was, Doc. I just hope Aggie think so." Flo hoped as she and Doc arrived at Aggie's front door, where there a basket of fruits and dishes of vegetables were placed in front of the door. "Three days since she hadn't touched her food, even the fruits and vegetables we harvested for her."

"Hmm, perhaps we should look in on her." Doc suggested as he took a peek from the window. "Aggie, you must eat something!"

"Yeah, I made you fruitshake. It's four seasons!" Flo added.

Doc only saw Aggie's bed as he thought she was still hiding in her blanket, then turned to Flo. "I better have to go inside to talk to her." They freely opened the door, and approached Aggie's bed. "Aggie, you must really try to move on and eat."

But with no respond from Aggie, Doc pulled the blanket, and they only was a pile of pillow, but no Aggie, which made the two cars gasped in horror, realizing Aggie is gone missing.

* * *

Doc called the whole town for a meeting at Flo's as they immediately arrived.

"Listen, everyone, I'm afraid that… Aggie is gone." Doc announced as everyone gasped in horror. "She left a note, and I wanted you all to hear it."

 _'I can no longer live in Radiator Springs now that Hoppity is dead. I'm afraid that someday, one of you will die, and I just couldn't stand to lose another friend, so, by the time you find this, I'll be far far away.'_

After reading the note, Doc announced more fact. "I'm afraid Aggie is trying to run away from life, so we must find her, and bring her home."

"Then, let's go find her, man." Fillmore said.

The cars left town to find their missing human friend.

* * *

It's not as far as Aggie skated almost far away from town. She followed the road the headed to Wheel Well, but she can't stay there since it's still part of Route 66. She has to be far away from her friends, so they wouldn't end up like Hoppity.

Aggie suddenly felt so tired as she sat down on a big rock near Wheel Well.

"Oh, I'm very tired." She panted. "But I can still see Radiator Springs from up here. I should be far away from here." Then, he saw a brown rabbit, driving around and hid in a burrow. "Hoppity! Oh, it isn't Hoppity. He's…" She can't continue her sentence, and can't say the word 'dead' as she cried in sorrow.

After resting, Aggie continued to skate, but because she's still crying, she didn't see where she was going as she tripped on a large rock, stumbled and fell at the edge. Aggie nearly fell, but she grabbed hold on a branch. She realized the branch couldn't her much longer and she still didn't know how to fly as cried loudly. "Help! Someone, help! Doc, Lightning, Mater, everyone, help me!"

Meanwhile Lightning and Sally took the same road to wheel Well, until they heard a voice calling for help.

"Do you hear that?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I heard it." Lightning replied.

Then, Sally saw something hanging on a small branch of the cliff. "Look!"

Lightning turned to where Sally pointed, and recognized the figure who called for help and haning on a branch. "That's Aggie!"

"Lightning, stay and watch over Aggie. I'll get Mater and the others."

"Go."

When Sally drove back to town, Lightning sped up to rescue Aggie.

When he arrived in front of Wheel Well, the racecar looked down and saw aggie, still hanging. "Aggie!"

"Lightning! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Aggie sobbed.

"You are not gonna die! Just hang in there! Sally will be back for help!' Lightning said.

"I hope she'll better hurry." The human said.

It's a good thing for just few seconds, Sally came back with the rest of the town as Mater approached Lightning.

"McQueen! Where's Aggie?" The tow truck asked.

"Mater, she's down there." Lightning pointed down the cliff.

Mater looked down, and saw Aggie hanging on a branch, but the branch was about to snap.

"Help me, Mater!" Aggie cried out.

"Don't worry, Aggie, just hang on to my tow cable." Mater instructed as he threw his tow cable down for Aggie to reach for it.

With her free hand, Aggie grab the tow cable, and hang on it before the branch snapped and fell below. "I got it!" She yelled.

"Okay, Mater, wield her in." Doc demanded as Mater wielded his tow cable to lift Aggie back on the cliff, and Sally and Lightning helped her climb up.

"Thank goodness, we a-save you in a-time, young human." Luigi said.

"Oh, thank you everyone." Aggie wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I love you so much, and I'm so glad to be with all of you."

"And we love you, Aggie." Doc said as they all share a group hug.

* * *

Back to town, Aggie visited Hoppity's grave with a bouquet of flowers, and Doc accompanied her.

"Oh, I still miss you, Hoppity, and I'll always remember you." Aggie sniffed as she placed the bouquet of flowers on the bunny's grave. "But I have to move on with my life."

While watching Aggie talking to her deceased pet, Doc was touched by her sorrow as he shed a tear, but he quickly hid it before things get too awkward.

Later, the cars gathered in front of Aggie's shop as Mater knocked on the door, and Aggie came out.

"I brought you a welcome home present, Aggie." Mater said as he gave her a box, wrapped in white paper with pink ribbon.

"Oh, thank you, Mater." Aggie thanked as she took the present.

This made the other vehicles gasped as they thought it was another one of Mater's pranks.

"Allow me, Aggie." Sheriff rolled forward as he volunteered to open the present. But instead of pranks, the box contained a small brown bunny.

"Oh, a baby bunny." Aggie squealed as she held the baby car-bunny in her arm. "Oh, he's precious. Thank you. Thank you all very much."

* * *

 **If you're done reading this, tell how you feel. Please review**


	24. Fear of Death

After the death of Hoppity and comforted by her friends, Aggie tried to learn of moving on and accepting death. She did move on by taking care of her new pet baby bunny that Mater gave to her, and everything is back to normal, as well as the other Radiator Springs residents.

But it was not last again.

One day, Lightning and Aggie raced at Willy's Butte with Doc as training. But when the two you racers sped up pass their mentor, who chuckled proudly at them, Doc felt a sudden pain in his engine as he stopped as he groaned in pain. Lightning and Aggie realized Doc wasn't behind them anymore. They stopped and turned as they saw Doc sitting there, groaning. They didn't know what's going on with him, but they were concerned and worried as they went back to him to check on him.

"Doc, what happened?" Lightning asked.

"Are you okay?" Aggie was concerned.

"Everything's okay. I'm fine—" Doc replied, but he still felt a strong pain in his engine.

"I think you're not okay." Aggie said. "We have to take you to the nearest hospital."

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm a doctor! I can cure myself. I don't need—" Doc was cut off when he felt tightness in his body.

"You have to, Doc!' Lightning snapped, then demanded to Aggie. "Aggie, stay with Doc. I'll tell the others."

Aggie nodded as Lightning drove away as fast as he can to get help from their friends. While she's still here, Aggie patted Doc's fender to comfort him. "Doc, what happened? How do you feel?"

Doc tried to struggle from the pain as he answered. "I don't know what happened, kid, but I only felt a small pain in my engines. But when I snapped at you and Lightning, the pain is getting worst."

"Just calm down and relax. Stress made you feel worst." Aggie suggested. "Just think happy thoughts. And don't worry, I'm here for you."

A minute later, Lightning returned with Mater, Sally, and Sheriff.

"I'm back, and I think you need all the help you can get." Lightning said.

"Doc, what's wrong with you?" Sally asked.

"He's been feeling a lot pain lately." Aggie explained.

"We have to take him to the hospital, somewhere nearer, right now!" Sheriff commanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sheriff! The only hospital around here was mine-" Doc grunted, feeling the pain again.

"Doc, remembered what I told you about stress." Aggie reminded.

Without hesitating, Mater towed up Doc by his frontal undercarriage, and sent him back to town. "Yer don't look so good to me, Doc. We should take to the hospital."

"I'll go get Mack." Lightning volunteered as he sped up to town first before Mater, Sally, Sheriff, and Aggie followed.

* * *

The town residents gathered around, concerned about Doc as he was taken into Lightning's trailer. Doc still telling anyone that he's okay, but the more he said that, the more pain he felt. Aggie always reminded him about stress, which the old car tried to calm himself down. Only Lightning and Aggie accompanied inside the trailer as Mack drove away with it, and the rest of the residents, including Lizzie and Red, followed the truck.

As they arrived at the hospital, Doc was sent to the medical laboratory room for check-up and taking oil samples to see what's going with him, while the others waited for him, feeling worried.

"Oh, I hope there's nothing wrong with Doc." Lightning hoped sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Aggie added. "I hope it's just a normal pain or something less worst."

Suddenly, Doc came out of the Laboratory room accompanied by the doctor. Then, Doc just look at his friends sadly without saying a word, making them look confuse.

Lightning asked in concern "Doc, are you okay? What's going on?!"

Then, Aggie turned to the doctor. "So, doctor, what happened to Doc?"

The doctor sighed as he spoke. "Alright, everyone, listen carefully, because this is serious. Doc Hudson here has battery disease."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"What's that?" Asked Aggie.

"Battery disease is a range of condition that affect the engine. It would be where the acid in the battery starts to eat away at the cathodes for some unknown reason, which destroys it. Oil begins to leak into the battery, causing clots, and the whole thing gets a messed-up structure because of that." The doctor explained. "This is just his very first symptom; hood discomfort. Gladly you sent him here immediately, but if you didn't, he would've died soon enough."

After the doctor's explanation, heartbreak moments came to most of the residents of Radiator Springs. Luigi and Guido had tears in their windshield, but never shed. Sarge, Filmore, Ramone, Flo, and Lizzie just glanced at one another, sharing the same sadness and fear. Sheriff was about to shed tears and sniffed, but he can't let anyone see him cry as he blinked to dry up his tears. Mater and Sally only glanced at Lightning and Aggie to see if they're okay, but they're not. Lightning just remained speechless in disbelief, while Aggie did the same, only with shedding a tear.

"No!" She cried. "Is there something that you guys can do?"

"Of course, Ms. Galido." The doctor chuckled. "We have to perform a surgery to cure him."

"Can you do it now?"

"Aggie, it took a day or two to make a schedule of when Doc will be operated." Lightning said.

"And hospital bills are very expensive." Sally added. "We don't have enough money to pay for surgeries."

"You have to understand Aggie. She's still six, she doesn't know better." Doc finally spoke. "I'll be fine everyone."

"No Doc, you're not fine!" Lightning exclaimed. "You almost died if we didn't send you here early."

"While waiting the right time to perform the surgery, Dr. Hudson, you must free yourself from stress, take a lot of rest and medicines, and you must eat that is healthy for your engine." The doctor instructed. "And I'm afraid, you can't go home until your operation is done. In the meantime, you should stay here and rest. The nurses will escort you to your room."

When Doc nodded, the two nurses escorted him to his room, and Lightning and Aggie was about to follow them, but the doctor extended his tire to stop him.

"I'm sorry, you two, but you have to stay here. We'll handle him." He said.

"No, we can't leave Doc like this!" Lightning snapped.

"Sorry to disobey you, but we can't leave him." Aggie added.

When the two young racers sped up to catch up with Doc, the doctor let them be as he observed that the two famous racers were attached and cared for the legendary racer. There's nothing he can do to stop them.

* * *

Few weeks had past, Lightning and Aggie decided to stop racing for a while with Rusty and Dusty's permission, which Doc felt guilty and worry about them that they stopped racing to watch over him, but he tried not to stress himself, or his students will be more worried and heartbroken. Meanwhile, the other town residents bought a lot of thing to customize and upgraded their stores to attract more of customers' attention to buy so they'll earn much money for Doc's surgery.

Within the week, Aggie did come home to harvest her fruits and vegetable. She read one of her books that peanuts are good for the (human) heart, and she wondered if it was good for cars' engines and batteries too. She asked the doctors if peanuts are okay for cars with heart diseases, which they agreed on that as Aggie planted and harvested a lot of peanuts, and brought them to Doc.

It's very embarrassing for Doc that Aggie had to feed him with peanuts, but she didn't mind. She also left some of her and Lightning to eat. Throughout the weeks, the three enjoyed each others, like they have a family time together. This result lead to Doc to have a stress-free time when Lightning and Aggie were around to accompany and entertain him.

Another week later, much to Aggie's disbelief, the cars found out it was Aggie's birthday in Oct 2nd as they spent a little amount of their party to celebrate. Not to mention that the celebration took place in the hospital so Doc will join the party. Aggie couldn't believe that her friends threw a birthday party just for her, which made her happy and sad at the same time, but she has to keep smiling so her friends wouldn't know how she feel right now.

Now, a 7-year-old Aggie went back home to work again in her car wash to earn more money. She washed many cars neatly and sparkly, but it's not enough for Doc's surgery. She had feared the one of these days that one or some of her friends will end up like Hoppity. She can't let that happened, not to Doc, not to anyone. Of course, she already move on after Hoppity's death, but she'll never move on if Doc died. He was like a father to her when he took care of her when she's tired, sick, and helped her how to race. Aggie had made a risky idea to earn much money for the surgery. She packed a lot of things, like clothes, food, money, laptop, which she bought days after her first race, and a picture of her and her car friends, in her bag. She looked at the mirror, asking herself if this is the right thing to do, but then, she smiled as she realized it is the right thing to do. She has to tell her friends before leaving. She encountered her friends to accompany her to the hospital, which they agreed, but have no idea what she's planning.

At the hospital, Aggie encountered the doctor and starting to ask if they let Doc out of the hospital for a while, which everybody was confuse about it.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Galido, but we can't let a patient out. Dr. Hudson is still in a serious condition that now he felt dizziness." The doctor said.

"Please! For just a short while. We'll take him back quickly before you know it." Aggie begged.

When he looked at Aggie's big begging puppy eyes, the doctor sighed in defeat as he can't argue a human kid. "Fine. But he should be back for an hour.

"Got it."

After the doctor left, Aggie opened the door and entered the room, where Lightning talked to Doc about… things.

"Doc." She interrupted. "I need all of you to accompany me for a while."

* * *

Later, when Doc was allowed to go out of the hospital, the cars took Aggie to the place she requested; the airport.

"Um, Aggie, why are we in the airport?" Mater asked.

Since they're now in the airport, Aggie sighed as she turned to face her friends. "Guys, I've been planning this after the day of my birthday, and… I'm leaving."

Everyone gasped in horror. "WHAT?!"

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah. What's going on with you, soldier?" Sarge added.

Aggie began to explain. "I know that we work hard to earn money for Doc's surgery, but the more we earn, the little more we spent for… everything! Upgrading our stores, celebrating my birthday, and other things, we waste the money we just earned, so I decided that I should go to London to work there."

"But, what about the car wash?" Flo asked.

"It's not enough." Aggie said. "So, I'll work hard to earn much money."

"But you can't leave just because of me." Doc approached her.

"I have to, Doc. It's my decision. It's for your own wealth. I can't just sit here doing nothing to accompany you and let the other work. I have to do something."

"But, you're still a kid."

"I'll be fine. Everybody knew me now. I promise I'll be fine, and I'll find a good job that I can earn large amount."

Doc sighed. "I can't argue with you anymore, even though I don't want you to leave. Just be careful out there."

"Aggie, you can't do this." Lightning interrupted. "Let us do it."

"No, I already decided, Lightning, so I have to go." The human kid said.

"But you're still young. Let me come with you."

"No need, Lightning. I'm going alone. I have to find a job myself."

"Be careful, Aggie. Don't let yourself be hurt." Sally gave her an advice.

"I will, Sally." Aggie replied.

"And don't forget to write or call." Mater added.

"Sure, Mater."

When Aggie's flight was called, she looked at her friends one more time as they share a group hug, and left.

When she was about to aboard, she saw her friends through the glass window, saying their goodbyes, and Aggie waved at them back before entering inside the airplane. Lightning and his crew watched Aggie's plane took off before it disappeared from their sight.

"We should get you back to the hospital, Doc." Ramone said.

Doc nodded quietly as they all left the airport.

* * *

 **This is another bonus chapter, the idea of battery disease made by MidniteTheDSiXL, who helped** **me a lot and… I have nothing to say. So, if you have reaction, review please**.


	25. London

Aggie had stayed in an airplane for 10 hours. She hadn't been so alone while traveling away from home before, except the time she was sucked into a portal. She was so lonely, but she was still popular that many passengers met and greeted her. She can't sleep in the airplane because of thinking of her friends, especially Doc. She took out a picture of her and her friends when they're still together. The picture made her happy again as she missed her friends very much.

Another hour later, the plane landed on the runway and stopped near the airport. The passengers are now free to leave the plane as Aggie grabbed her bags, and went out of the plane. When she got out of the airport, she was amazed of the place where she is now; London, England.

But then, she didn't expect there were paparazzi came to her, ready to ask questions and took pictures of her. With her superspeed and quick thinking, Aggie sped up away from the paparazzi and, headed towards the red double-decker bus, which the door was open, and it closed when she get into it, making the paparazzi wondered where she gone off to.

At the bus, Aggie sighed in relief that she is now free from the paparazzi and time to relax. That was until she noticed the passengers staring at her.

"It's Agatha Galido!" One of the passenger screamed as all of them squealed and screamed in surprise.

Aggie covered her face and tried to ignore the fans' screams.

After a while, when some of the passengers took off the bus, Aggie quickly followed with a bag on her face and carried a few bags with her spare hands as she took off the bus. When some fans disappeared, as so as the bus, Aggie went to the telephone box to call her friends, despite of being car-sized, she still can fit in. But then, she accidentally pushed the telephone with her palm, the phone flipped open, revealing number key pads with a green screen.

"What the-?" Aggie didn't know what to do, but thought it must be part of the phone, ready to be dialed.

She tapped 2-4-7-6-6-3, which made the green screen showed the word, 'Access: Granted.'. Suddenly, the floor opened a square-hole, dropping Aggie and her bags down. She screamed as she fell a few feet down, and landed on a soft pillow.

She opened her eyes, and groaned a little as she looked around the dark room that still has light above her from the trap door, until it was close, making the room even darker.

Just then, red light flashing around the room with a sound of an alarm, where black vehicles of any kind appeared with guns on their tires.

Aggie whimpered as she raised her hands up. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean no harm!"

"Who are you and how do you know this place?" An auto car asked.

"I just accidentally ended up here." Aggie replied.

"What should we do to her?" A spin car whispered.

"We should take her to the boss." Another car said.

A Chevrolet spin drove towards Aggie, making her cover her face with her hands, and halted with his side towards her as he opened his door and Aggie tripped into the car.

When the spin closed and locked the doors and the black cars drove away, Aggie was now trapped, and began to cry quietly for 5 minutes.

"What is going on here?" a voice was heard from outside.

"There was an intruder discovered our hideout." One of the black cars replied.

"And we brought her here." The spin opened the door, and dropped Aggie out as she fell on the ground.

Aggie looked up, and saw in front was a silver Ford Ranger pick-up truck.

The pick-up gasped in shock. "Do you have any idea who this is?!" He asked the black cars.

"Only we know that she's a human." Another auto car said.

"No, you idiots! This is Agatha Galido! The famous human racer in this world, and part of Lightning McQueen's team. You almost threatened her!" The boss yelled. "Just go back to your duties and leave us alone. I'll take care of her."

The black cars nodded as they drove out of the room.

Aggie stood up nervously, brushing off the dirt from her clothes, and said to the pick-up truck. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to come here. I just accidentally came down here. Please don't harm me."

"Why would I harm a young human racer like you?" He chuckled. "I have to apologize for my men. They were doing their job, like what they were trained for."

"That's fine. As long they didn't kill me. By the way, what is this place?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to not tell anyone, not even your friends or family?"

Aggie nodded in excitement.

"Very well, then." The pick-up smirked. "My name is Baldwin Hayes. I'm in-charge of this organization, and a secret fan of yours."

"What organization?" Aggie was confused.

Baldwin pushed a button with his tire, opening the door upward, revealing a large room that amazed the little human. "Welcome to C.H.R.O.M.E."

When they entered the room, Aggie looked around in amazed. This place was so big, and lots of colorful cars were fighting dummies by hand-to-hand combat, weapons and other things, practicing disguise change, and how to sneak through obstacles. There are also simulators and weapon holders that were hidden behind walls.

"Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage is a British ultra secret organization of espionage and secret operations which works under the British reign crown for the security of Great Britain and the world." Baldwin explained.

"Wow, so cool." Aggie complimented.

"This place is very well hidden. No one knew about this place, except for secret agent members, trainees, employees, and the governments. However who are not part of this organizations, like civilians and others, just as yourself, comes here, we'll erase their memories so they can forget about this, and to protect the HQ."

"Secret agents? You mean, spies?!"

"Exactly!"

"But you just said 'employees' are included."

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Aggie sighed sadly as she fidgeted Her fingers. "Do you still know the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?"

"Oh, of course! The legendary racer and your and McQueen's crew chief." Baldwin replied. "What about him?"

Aggie shook her head down. "He's in a critical condition right now, and I came here to find a job so I can earn more money for his surgery before it's too late."

"So, that's why you're here. Hmm, well, I can't just make you an employee here because you're famous, but you—"

"Hey what's this?" Aggie cut him off as she rolled towards the sign that says 'Janitor/Janitress wanted'. "You didn't tell me you needed a janitor or janitress. I can do that."

"I'm not sure about this, Ms. Aggie." Baldwin felt pity. "I can't do this to you. Besides, it's quite risky to work here since, there are many dangerous training rooms."

With this, Aggie started to cry as she knelt down and closed her hands together, and begged. "Please, Mr. Hayes! I'll do anything! I have to work here! Just to save my crew chief! If you're really a fan, you'll do something for me."

When Baldwin looked at Aggie's begging watery puppy eyes, he's very pity for her as he sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're hired as a janitress. But with only one condition."

"Yes. Anything!"

"You will never ever tell anyone about our HQ. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then. Just let me take you and your bags to your room."

"Okay." Aggie slowly threw her bags in Baldwin's rear carriage.

* * *

When Baldwin rolled forward, Aggie followed him with bags on her back and hands.

Just as they arrived at the lower floor by elevator, even lower than the training floor upstairs, Baldwin searched for the room for Aggie, until he saw room 09.

"Aha, this is the one." Baldwin opened the door for Aggie as the room revealed to be like a fancy hotel room.

The carpet was red, the bed was large and soft with a lamp hanging on the wall, a large closet and a drawer.

"Wow. For a secret spy HQ, you sure have fancy rooms." She commented.

The pick-up truck blushed. "Aww, thank you. Now, if you need anything else, just call on our telephone."

"Alright, thanks."

Baldwin nodded as Aggie closed the door. She threw her bags on the bed and took out her laptop. She opened, waiting for her laptop to switch on, and quickly called her friends on video chat.

* * *

Back in America, Lightning and Sally were in the hospital, watching over Doc, who was now sleeping.

Just then, they heard ringing sound as Lightning quickly rolled towards the tablet, which it was sitting on drawer, and tapped the green button to answer. "Hey, Aggie."

"Hi Lightning." Aggie greeted.

"How are you and where are you now?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm in London, and I already got a job."

"Really, Aggie?" Sally chuckled as she joined Lightning to talk to Aggie. "What's your job?"

"Oh, just being a janitress." Aggie replied.

"Well, we all know you're good in cleaning.' Lightning smiled. "Glad you're still okay and safe."

"Hey, how's it going there?"

"Oh, everyone went back to Radiator Springs to work hard. Sally and I stayed in the hospital to watch over Doc."

"How's Doc?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now." Sally answered. "He misses you. Well, we all do ever since you left."

"Yeah, I missed you guys too." Aggie sighed.

"So, when are you gonna start working?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Don't tell me you used your popularity to get a job that fast, huh, Aggie?" Lightning guessed.

"What? No, I don't!" Aggie yelled. "Just a fan took me in and hired me this way."

"Well, we hope you'll work well tomorrow." Sally winked.

"Yeah." Aggie nodded hopefully. "Well, I gotta go. I'll be unpacking now. Call you later guys."

"See ya, Aggie." Lightning said as he ended the call.

Aggie closed her laptop, and started to unpack.

* * *

After arranging her things in drawers and closets and it's almost 9pm, Aggie hopped on her bed, ate a little snack, like peanuts, she brought, and placed a picture of her and her friends on the drawer besides her.

"Goodnight, guys. I missed you." She whispered before switching off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a week to wait. I was busy, and I'm still thinking what will Aggie do in before and during Cars 2. It's hard for me to describe the models and brands of cars, so I wrote the types of cars the easy way. So, stay tune and wait for updates. Bye**.


	26. Hardwork

It's her first day of working as a janitress in C.H.R.O.M.E. as Aggie woke up, hopped out of bed, took a quick bath, changed the same clothes, and wore her skating shoes and bandanna. She quickly skated out her room excitingly, and rushed towards the elevator, going up to the Main floor.

Baldwin was taking orders to the employees and agents around the area. He was surprised when Aggie was now behind him.

"Morning!" She shouted excitingly.

"Whoa, that scares me, Miss Aggie, but, proper lady, like you, shouldn't greet loudly." Baldwin said politely.

"I'm not a lady yet, so what should I do on my first day?!" Aggie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wow, you're really hyperactive in person." Baldwin guided Aggie down the hall, until they reached the door of the janitor's closet. Ever since he finally met his new favorite racer, the pick-up truck felt guilty for making her an employee of the secret organization and was about to give orders, but if this is what his idol wants, then he'll respect her. "Alright, Aggie, I don't want to give orders to you because you're a famous human racer and I'm your fan, but I have no choice. This is the janitor's closet. If you need cleaning tools, then they're all here."

When Baldwin opened the door closet, Aggie immediately took the mop and its bucket. "I'll take these."

"Well, if that's what you want, I won't argue." Baldwin nodded. "Just clean every room in this floor as sparkly as you can, and, after lunch time, try mopping on the next lower floor. Good luck on your first day. And if you do a very great job for a week or more, I'll gave a large amount of your salary."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll do my best. Aggie saluted as Baldwin left.

Aggie skated towards the entrance of where she started exploring the HQ yesterday. That's where she started mopping.

She mopped and mopped all over the place. The training rooms, simulator rooms, and also cleaning some weapons with a wet soapy cloth, trying not to activate them. There are cars working in C.H.R.O.M.E., like agents and other employees, noticed her work and recognized her as the famous human racer as they wondered why she's working here, even though she was famous. Aggie only waved 'hi' to them, which they responded the waves pf their tires at her. Aggie knew they were wondering, but she was stay focus on her work.

At lunch time, Aggie had her own lunch in her lunch bag. While she was in radiator Springs, she made sure that her food will not spoil during her flight by putting them in foil and plastic. Her lunch was PB & J sandwich. She ate alone on her own table in the cafeteria of the HQ, since she's still afraid of strangers and cars she never met.

After lunch, she proceeded mopping and cleaning in the 2nd lower floor, then the 3rd, and the 4th. She didn't know how many floors does the HQ has. It must have been very deep. Can't calculate how deep since she's not really good in math. The only rooms that Aggie didn't want to clean the most were the bathrooms, despite not knowing what are car's disgusting things. Unlike a human herself, Aggie knew what were humans disgusting things, like... she can't imagine that since it's disgusting for her.

Despite how hard she cleaned, she did her best to make the HQ clean and tidy.

The night finally arrived.

Aggie came to her room, feeling exhausted on her first day, but she has time call her friends for some cheering up.

Everyday, Aggie has been doing the same routine over and over again. Working so hard, cleaning floors and sparkling weapons and glass, hopefully they won't shattered or broken. It's very hard to clean the training rooms and simulators. All of agent's tires are very dirty and muddy as they left dirty trails all over the place, much to Aggie's dismay as she's willing to clean up their mess. She even stayed up late for night shift, even though she's afraid of early morning, like 12mn-5am, because of her fear of dark and ghosts, but Aggie has to work hard to have enough salary to send her money to her friends to have Doc his surgery.

* * *

It's been 3 months since she worked real hard, and saved her money in cans. When she realized she had enough money for the surgery, Aggie has the chance to send them to her friends. As a young child, it's still complicated for her to send money to her friends, so she searched online of how to do it, and asked Baldwin to help her, which he kindly obliged.

The head of C.H.R.O.M.E. understood Aggie's situation of helping her friends and crew chief, not because he was a fan of hers, but because she's still seven years old, and can't understand of transferring money abroad, so he did the sending money for her. He was able to contact McQueen by telephone and told him about Aggie's money was sent to them.

* * *

5 months later, Aggie hadn't heard from her friends lately. She began to worry that money she sent didn't reach to her friends. She wanted to call them, but she didn't have time to call them since she still work real hard.

She can't wait any longer anymore as she quickly opened her laptop and clicked the video chat button with her mouse. After a few seconds, someone answered as Lightning and Sally appeared on-screen.

"Hey there, guys!" Aggie greeted happily.

"Hey Aggie." the couple replied.

"Thank golly, you answered." Aggie wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I was beginning to worried."

"Sorry we haven't called you for a while, Aggie." Lightning apologized. "We received the money you collected and your boss sent 3 months ago."

"There's another great news." Sally added. "the doctors already performed the surgery! The operation was a complete success! And the doctor said that Doc would live even longer than we all thought!"

"70 years, I guess."

"Stickers!"

"What?"

This made Aggie giggled. "That's great to hear. Glad Doc is cured."

"Yeah. All thanks to you, little sis!" Lightning exclaimed proudly. "You're really smokin' those dirty floors, didn't you?"

"You worked so hard. How did you earn that large amount of your salary?" Sally asked curiously.

"Uh, let's just say the boss was a little strict, but he has a heart... or, rather, an engine of gold." Aggie smirked, still keeping a promise of not telling about C.H.R.O.M.E. and her boss being her fan. "By the way, where's Doc?"

"Oh, he's sleeping. Resting after that surgery." The racecar said. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No! Don't!" Aggie quickly stopped him. "I don't want to give him more stress."

"Aggie, please, come home. We missed you, and you're still very young of what you were doing." Sally begged.

"Yeah. You even missed your first Christmas with us." Lightning added. "Can't believe you spent your first Christmas here in this world in London. When are you going to come home?"

Aggie's smile turned to frown with guilt. "Sorry, guys, but I have to stay here and work hard for us."

"But, Doc is cured. There's nothing for you to work hard anymore."

"Sorry, Lightning, but the boss needs me, and I need this job to earn more money so I can send them to you for our business in Radiator Springs."

Lightning and Sally glanced at each other, worried for their very young friends.

Sally sighed. "Just be careful out there, and come home soon."

"I will." Aggie nodded. "I gotta go, guys. Bye."

"Bye, Aggie." Lightning said before ended the call.

* * *

Doc woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Lightning and Sally's voice at Sally's office. He went out of his office to find out what the two cars doing this late. He saw Lightning and sally talking to their tablet. He thought they were talking to Aggie via video chat as he quickly drove towards them.

When Lightning put the tablet down, he noticed Doc coming. "Hey, Doc, why are you up this time of night?"

"Is that Aggie?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. You missed her." Sally replied.

Doc sighed. "I just wanted to thank her... for everything. That little rookie worked so hard for me."

"Don't worry, Doc. We'll call her again tomorrow." Lightning said.

"Oh, I can't believe she didn't spend her Christmas with us." The old car shook down. "I want her to come home with us. She's seven years old. She'll hurt herself if she's not careful."

"That worries me Doc, but I still believe Aggie will be alright." Sally said. "She can handle some things all by herself. Remember when she covered the holes of the buildings, and swept the ashes off the road. Even though she's seven, she's able to work hard. She also has superstrength and superspeed."

"I missed Aggie too, Doc." Lightning confessed. "She was like a sister to me, and I'm worried about her, but the more I trusted her to be safe, the less I'm worried about her. You have to free yourself from stress, Doc. You just got out from the hospital and cured from your disease."

"Fine. I shouldn't be this worried." Doc said. "But I have to call her tomorrow."

"Sure Doc. So, would go back to your office, and get some sleep." Lightning escorted Doc back to his office as Sally watched them with a smile.

She always thought that Doc, Lightning, and Aggie were like a family to each other, since the three loved racing, and they're close with each other.

When Lightning drove back to his cone, Sally switched off the lights of her office, and went to sleep.

* * *

In London, Aggie quickly got up after the call, and continued to work again.

She quickly skated towards the janitor's closet to pick the mop, bucket, and wiper cloth, and started to mop the floors, and clean up objects.

Aggie started cleaning the Main floor, where she observed many secret agents and spies-in-training were working and training real hard, employees were doing their own job, scientists worked on chemicals in laboratories, etc, and they all were not so happy today. Probably because of doing the same old routine everyday.

Aggie thought of something to cheer them up. For one minute, Aggie quickly returned to her room, dropping the mop on the floor, grabbed her cassette from her closet, and skated back to her place. She put the cassette on the floor, and pushed the 'play' button as the music played, she kicked the mop up closer, like a microphone, and she began to sing.

 **Aggie:** Put _on a smile, it's a coinky-dink world_  
 _Laugh yourself awhile in a coinky-dink world_  
 _Come on, take a whirl through a coinky-dink world_

When the music was heard, the agents and employees stopped of what they were doing, and rolled towards Aggie as they watched her singing and dancing with her mop. The song was quite catchy as they joined singing and dancing while following the beat of the music.

 **Aggie:** _You never know where you'll find a best friend_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _In a loud crowd or sittin' all alone_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _A little bitty smile has the power to start some fun_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world_  
 _A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world_  
 _A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world_  
 _A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world_

 _Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world_

 _Life has a way of keepin' us all dancing_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _Don't skip a beat, just do your thing_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _Step on up to all the world has to bring_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world_  
 _A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world_  
 _A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world_  
 _A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world_

 _Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world_

Baldwin also heard the music as he noticed the agents and employees had stopped working, and gathered around the spot where the music was. He rolled towards the crowd, and went through where he saw Aggie singing and slide-dancing with her mop. He also noticed some of the cars joined in with her.

 **Aggie:** _One little thing leads to another_  
 _One tiny start never stops_  
 _You've got a special magic about ya_  
 _Big smile, big mind, big heart!_

 _What do you know? Great minds read at the same time_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _What do you say? No way! Me, too!_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

 **Aggie:** _Coincidence is a joyride shared with you_

 **Cars:** _(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)_

When Aggie looked around and noticed many cars surrounded her, joining the fun with her, she realized she made the C.H.R.O.M.E. HQ alive and happy again. Baldwin didn't mind actually, He can't sing, but slightly can dance as he followed the beat of the music.

 **Aggie:** _It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world_  
 _A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world_  
 _A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world_  
 _A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world_

 _Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world!_

* * *

 **I forgot to mention at the beginning that this is an AU story.**

 **Great news! Doc remained alive, but can't go home to Radiator Springs for a while.**

 **The 2nd film took place 2 years after the 1st film instead of 4 years. Wanna know the reason? Can't tell. It might spoil the surprise.**

 **This is another musical chapter.**

 **The song doesn't belongs to me. "Coinky-Dink World" song belongs to My Little Pony: Equestria girls. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	27. Spies

A week later.

While Aggie was moping the floor of the Main floor, she spotted an empty opened simulator room. As a seven-year-old girl, Aggie was very curious about the simulator room. She wondered how agents can train in the room this small with no weapons or dummies stored in to. Without a second thought, she stepped inside the room while carrying a mop as she looked around in amazement.

Unbeknownst to her, two spy cars, one was blue and one was red, spotted her entering the simulator room.

"Hey, is that a human… with wings?" The blue car asked curiously.

"And she's going into the simulator!" The red car pointed.

"We have to stop her."

Aggie entered even deeper into the room. "Wow." She gazed all over the room as she felt so amaze#. "I wonder what is like if this place in Tokyo, and…"

 _"Acknowledge. Activating Tokyo simulation."_ A voice was heard as the room turned into a visual place of Tokyo.

The two spy cars rushed inside the room before it automatically closed, and hid behind a holographic bush so they won't let the little winged human get freak out.

But this is the part that she is freaking out right now. Aggie was nervous that she thought she was in Tokyo. "Oh, I hope there are no enemies."

 _"Enemies. Request acknowledge."_ That same voice from nowhere said as 5 black forklifts appeared in front of her, carrying their own samurai sword.

Aggie squealed in fear. The blue spy car was about to launched out of the holographic bush to save her, but he was stopped when he watched Aggie took down all five forklifts with one hit with her mop, and they just disappeared into thin air. "That was fun." She whispered to herself.

"Did you see that?" The red spy car gasped in disbelief.

"Hmm. Very impressive." The blue spy car said.

Just then, more and more holographic enemies in front of Aggie, and this time, it's an army of ninja forklifts and medium-sized trucks.

The red car was about to help the human girl, but his partner stopped him.

With a smirk on her face, Aggie span her mop, and jumped to fight those ninja dummies. Just like that, she swung her mop to fight off the ninjas. She also punched and kicked them until they disappeared. With remaining dummies left, Aggie used her superstrength to lift a heavy truck and threw it to the cowardly ninjas, who tried to run away, but they already got squished by the truck and disappeared. But still, there are more dummies left, ready to take her down.

"Man, I'm getting to like this train!" She said loudly.

 _"Train. Request acknowledge."_

Aggie heard it as she heard a train coming from her side, and this gave her an idea. She let the ninjas come to her and waited for the train to come. When she felt it's coming, Aggie quickly jumped out of the track as the train hit the dummies on its track, and Aggie landed at the side.

 _"Training: Complete"_

The room changed back to its original view as Aggie wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she did a victory dance while rolling backwards. Suddenly, she felt her back touched something as she slowly turned around, and saw two cars standing behind her.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as she thought they're part of the simulator as dummies, and raised her mop to attack.

The two cars quickly drove aside before the mop hit them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Aggie kept swinging her mop side-to-side to fight off the cars.

"Whoa, whoa, we're not going to hurt you, and we're real." The blue car yelled.

"I will not fall for your tricks, dummy." Aggie tried to hit him with mop, but he dodged to avoid it.

The spy cars pushed Aggie out of the room to prove they are not holographic dummies the simulator. When they did, Aggie realized they were right as she quickly dropped her mop.

"Oh, you guys are real." She felt ashamed. "Sorry. Man, I almost hit you."

"That's okay. A good spy always should be ready at all cost." The blue spy car extended out his tire at Aggie. "I never properly introduced myself. Finn McMissile. British Intelligence."

Then, the red car extended out his tire as well "And I'm his partner, Leland Turbo."

"Hi. I'm Agatha Galido, just call me Aggie. Nice to meet you." Aggie shook each car's tires, until there were dirt on her hand as she wiped it with a cloth. "So, you guys are actually spy partners! Sorry that I got into the simulator without asking. I was so curious and I gave myself a try, and…"

"No need to explain." Finn cut her off. "We saw what you did back there, and it was impressive."

"It was? I was panicking, and I suddenly fought those dummies off."

"Have you ever been a spy?" Leland asked.

"Uh, no. Just a racer. I never planned to be a spy, but I just waited to be one." Aggie said.

"So, how would like to become a spy? We'll train you. I'll go tell Mr. Hayes about your moves and everything." Finn said.

"No need for that, Finn! I don't think I can do that. I only came here to find a job for my… friend." She explained. "I don't feel like being a spy…, but I love watching you guys train and fight everyday."

"Well, we understand since you're still a child, and you're the famous human racer. We can't let you do two works at the time."

"It may be stressful at your age." Leland added.

"That's true." Aggie blushed.

"So, since you're cleaning around, can we see you more often?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" The little human exclaimed. "How often?"

"We can see you again at the cafeteria for lunch later." The red spy car added .

"That would be great! I'll see you guys later?" She asked.

"If you want to catch up." The blue car smirked at her before he and his partner left her.

When Aggie watched the two spies drove away, she began to develop, not just having a new inspiration of becoming a spy, but also having a crush on Finn McMissile. She almost melted on her mop because of the spy car's charm, but her daydream ended when she slipped down on the floor. She remembered that the floor is wet and still wore her roller skates.

* * *

Aggie had been staying in C.H.R.O.M.E. for almost a year, and, not even a single day, she didn't return to Radiator Springs, but she did call her friends every day. Oh, how much she missed them.

While working for in the HQ, she still got a chance to see Finn and Leland trained together in simulators all the time while she's cleaning. She also put on her helmet to keep her head safe. She suddenly lose her romantic feelings for Finn after the day she met him, probably because of his old age, just like her brief feelings for Doc when she saw him with his racing decals and suddenly fainted, causing her to lose her romantic interest for him, and treated him more like a father.

If she stayed here for almost a year, then this means…

Aggie rushed to look at her calendar, and saw the circle on the upper-right part of the October.

"Tomorrow is my 8th birthday!" She screamed happily and excitingly. Aggie is very excited, not just because it's her birthday, but also it's the day to go home.

Aggie quickly packed all of her things in her bags, and rushed out of the room. Using the elevator, she rushed to Baldwin's office, where she found him talking to Finn. She didn't want to disturb them when they're talking. But after she heard them finishing their conversation, Aggie finally entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on here?" She asked. "Where's Leland?"

"Leland was gone on a mission, and now he needs my help." Finn said.

"Ooh, a mission! Can I come with you?"

"What?!" Baldwin and Finn exclaimed.

"You can't go on a mission, Miss Aggie." Baldwin said. "You're simply too young, you could get hurt, and it's time for to go home."

"Yes, and this mission is very dangerous. I won't bring a child to a dangerous place." Finn added.

"I understand, but I really what is to be a spy, and, also, it's my birthday tomorrow, so can you guys let me go to a mission as a birthday gift?" Aggie begged, making big, sparkly, puppy eyes as she stared at the two cars. "Ppllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee."

Baldwin groaned in defeat as he can't resist those cute puppy eyes. "Alright, fine. You win."

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Aggie screamed happily.

"But you have to stay close to Agent McMissile. He's the only one to keep you safe." Baldwin commanded. "And, in case of emergency… you have to wear this." He took out a yellow life vest from his drawers, and wore it on Aggie.

"Since when do you have a human life vest?" Aggie asked.

"Oh, that was suppose to be one of our car life vest. I converted it to a human life vest of your size by… well…" Baldwin was to embarrass to explain, especially when there's Finn beside him. "Actually I sew it."

Finn and Aggie stared at their boss in disbelief.

"Uh, okay… thanks." Aggie didn't want to judge, so she just appreciated it.

"That life vest will keep you safe. Just pull that lever in case you're in a water. Wear the vest at all times." Baldwin explained. "And remember that I upgraded your helmet after your…"

"Don't explain!" The human stopped him there. "I get it." Then, she dragged her bags towards Finn, and opened his door. "Sorry, Finn." She threw her bags in, and closed the door, making the agent car yelped in pain. "But I have to keep my bags in, so they'll be safe. After this finish. I have to go home."

"It's a deal." Baldwin nodded in agreement. "I appreciated all of your hardwork for us for the whole year. So, you're free to go home, and if you need a job again with us, just call."

"Thank you, Sir Baldwin. You've been a great boss and a fun fan" Aggie smiled as she kissed Baldwin on his upper fender, much to his surprise and blushed.

"Come on now, Miss Aggie. Leland can't wait for back up much longer. And I will regret of bringing you along with me" Finn said as he and Aggie rolled out of the room.


	28. Oil Rig (The Mission)

**So, as I repeat, the 2nd Cars film of _my_ story took place in 2 years after the 1st film, instead of 5 years. There's going to be a logical explanation for this at the end of the story. So, watch out for more updates.**

* * *

A tiny crab boat crested over massive waves of the ocean. "Alright buddy, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why?"

Finn emerged from the shadows with Aggie by his side. "We're looking for a car."

"A car? Hey pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here." Crabby chuckled.

"Exactly where we want to be." Finn replies smoothly.

"Well I got news for you, buddy. There's nobody out here but us." Crabby replied assuredly.

Finn sighed, then turned to Aggie. I still regret of bringing you here, but I want to say, Happy Birthday, Aggie."

"Thanks, Finn, but it's not—" Aggie was about to say that it's not her birthday yet, but she glanced at her watched as it showed that it's now midnight. "Oh yeah, it's 12am, and it's my 8th birthday!" She exclaimed happily. "Oohhh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Mission is not all about fun, Aggie. It's hardwork, and we need to be serious."

"You can't be serious if you can't have fun. We should be happy while working. Why else I stayed positive on my job?"

"For me, fun is distraction, so don't compromise this mission!"

"Fine."

Suddenly, a horn was sounded from a combat ship. Finn quickly held Aggie and backed into the shadows, out of sight.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the ship in an intimidating voice.

"What does it look like, genius? I'm crabbing!" Crabby shouted up at him.

Sneering down at him the combat ship leers, "Well turn around and go back where you came from."

"Yeah? And who's gonna make me?" Crabby shouted, then the ship unleashed a weapon, and a red laser pointed at the crab boat. "Alright, alright! Don't get your prop in a twist." As he turns to leave, he says "What a jerk. Sorry, buddy. Looks like it's the end of the line. Buddy?"

Finn and Aggie are no longer on Crabby's deck. Instead, Finn was currently hanging off the side of the combat ship, clandestine while Aggie hanging on top of him.

"You should be _inside_ of me so you would be safe." Finn whispered to Aggie.

"But I wanna see what you're seeing." Aggie said. "Besides, I can hold on tightly."

The two tried to avoid the light so they wouldn't be seen.

Finn fired a grappling hook to the derrick and swung toward it. He's going to slam into the side with brute force when his tires sprouted a magnetic exoskeleton. He stuck to the derrick and now drove vertically up as Aggie almost fell, but she tried to hold on tightly. They approached the edge of the above platform of a loading platform cautiously. Aggie climbed down off of Finn. They glanced down as Gremlins, Pacers, and assorted other cars scurry about below. Finally, after they rolled, they stopped on the edge where they could watch without being noticed.

Finn spoke into a radio. "Leland Turbo, this is Finn McMissile. Aggie and I are at the rally point. Over." There was no response. Finn spoke into the radio again. "Leland, it's Finn. Please respond. Over."

Suddenly, an access door opened loudly below. A boxy, monocle-wearing German car enters. "Too many cars here. Out of my way!" .

"Professor Zündapp?" Finn mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Aggie asked.

"Professor Zündapp. He's the most wanted criminal cars in the world. He is known to be a weapon designer, disguising dangerous weapons into any kind." Finn explained.

"Oh." Aggie pressed the button at the side of her helmet, popped out new golden eyes shield, having an ability to zoom views, like a telescope or a holographic camera. Her helmet got upgraded during her work at C.H.R.O.M.E.

"Here it is, Professor." A Pacer said as it approached beside a forklift, carrying a strange case."You wanted to see this before we load it?"

"Ah, yes. Very carefully. . ." Zündapp replied.

A forklift opened the crate to reveal a TV camera as Finn snapped some photos of it.

"Oh. A TV camera. What does it actually do?" The Pacer asked sarcastically

"This camera is extremely dangerous." Zündapp said.

"What are you up to now, Professor?" Finn mumbled to himself again as he fired suspension wires which attached to the steel girder on the other side of the derrick and behind him. Before proceeding of what he was about to do next, he turned to Aggie, and asked. "Are you gonna stay here or what?"

Aggie grinned sheepishly. "Well, at first, I wanted to stay here to which I'm safe, but I realized I'm a lot safer with you beside me, so, can I join you?"

"Just hop on." Finn chuckled. "So you can get a better view."

Excitedly and without hesitation, Aggie hopped on top of Finn as he glided slowly towards the center, then fired another cross-wire for support, and lowering himself for a better view for him and Aggie to see. Finn continued to snap some pictures of the camera.

"This is valuable equipment. Make sure it is properly secured for the voyage." The professor ordered.

"Hey, Professor Z!" Grem shouted as a crane lowered a car-sized crate. "This is one of those British spies we told you about."

Finn took out a semi-automatic guns from his side, readied himself to help his friend, Leland. Aggie was ready herself as she half-stretched her body up and held tightly on Finn, not just joining the fight with Leland, but to have fun working with them together as team.

"Yeah. This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong." A pacer added.

"Agent Leland Turbo." Zündapp guessed as the crate is lifted, revealing a crushed, cubed Leland Turbo.

Finn and Aggie gasped in horror to see their friend's corpse as a cube. Another flame rises behind them, casted their shadows over the Professor. He turned and looked up at them.

"Hi." Aggie slightly waved sheepishly.

"It's Finn McMissile!" Zündapp shouted as Finn unloaded with bullets and started to retreat. " He's seen the camera! Kill him and his human companion!"

Finn suddenly stopped when bad guy cars are waiting for him on the catwalk where he just came from, some cars had their blow torches ready. Finn and Aggie, stuck in midair, noticed an angry crane.

The winged human realized there's no way to escape."WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEE!"

"I don't think so." Finn mischievously grinned, having just found their escape. He released three of his four cables, swinging towards the crane without telling Aggie to hold on as she screamed loudly. Finn landed on the deck, drove up and launched off of it where he landed, moving, onto another deck.

"You should've told me to hold on!" Aggie complained.

"I thought you already did!" Finn replied.

"I wasn't ready for this one!"

Finn now drove as a gremlin chased after them. The spy car sprayed oil and screeched around corners where Aggie held a little tighter onto the car. A Gremlin in pursuit hit the oil patch, lose control and plummeted off the side of the rig.

Now set upon by 20 or 30 more pursuing cars. Finn has nowhere to go but up a ramp towards the helipad. He spied some gasoline barrels, fired a single bullet which cut through its leather straps, sending barrels down the ramp. One of them has a magnetic explosive launcher where Finn launched on to. At the bottom, the exploded, making a chain reaction back up the ramp, taking out at least fifteen cars.

On the helipad, Finn blasted into view, pulling to a stop. No more road and nowhere else to go, which made Aggie whimpered in fear. The bad guy cars that are still in pursuit surround him, fired up their blowtorches. About to pounce. Finn's reverse lights appeared as he drove backward off the edge of the helipad to the shock of the other cars. Finn fell, leaving Aggie in the air a few seconds, then she fell as well. When Finn fell into the water, Aggie tried to flap her wings, but she still didn't know how to fly as she covered her eyes with her hands, ready to make a splash, Finn emerged out of the water as Aggie landed on him, just in time before she hit the water. Finn turned to his Hydrofoil mode, and sped away.

"Get to the boats." Grem ordered.

When the bad cars drove towards the boats, an army of combat ships quickly dropped into the sea and churned water with unprecedented fury as they quickly make up the distance between them and Finn.

Finn noticed the combat ships are approaching them, making him realized that Aggie is not safe with him anymore. "Aggie, do you still wear your life vest?"

Aggie looked down to her life vest. "Yeah, why?"

Finn launched Aggie upward and far away as she screamed in fear. Curious what this vest does, she pulled the string of the life vest, and, suddenly, a giant bubble trapped her in, and splashed into the water.

"Whoa, water-proofed bubble." She was amazed by the bubble, but Aggie was still worried about Finn.

Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from not-so-far ahead. Aggie thought that Finn was shot and exploded. Now she was alone in the middle of the ocean, she sat inside the bubble and cried. But a minute later, she felt someone or something moved her bubble. She turned around and saw Finn, in his submarine mode, pushing her bubble. Aggie's sadness replaced into happiness as she was happy that Finn was safe, and helping her out.

* * *

For few hours of trying to find land, Finn pushed Aggie's bubble to shore as he transformed back to his car form.

When a knife popped out from Finn's tire, Aggie yelped in fear as she covered her eyes. Finn dug the knife into the bubble, and created a big hole to released the air, and let Aggie got out from the bubble.

"Thanks, Finn." Aggie thanked, then shouted. "OH, I WOULD NEVER GO BACK TO THAT PLACE AGAIN!"

This made Finn laugh as he guessed he was right about bringing Aggie with him. "Regretting of coming with me on my mission at your birthday?!"

The human started to develop the feeling of nervous breakdown as she leaned on Finn on his hood and to his eyes. "I WANNA GO HOME! PLEASE TAKE HOME! Home is safe! Safe as good! HOME NOW!"

"Okay, okay, I'll take you home. Just let me call Siddeley."

* * *

While waiting for their ride, Finn and Aggie set up a camp fire in front of them to let themselves warm for the night because of the cold breeze.

They kept silent at first, until Aggie started to speak. "Sorry for what happened to Leland. Probably it's my fault. It's like I stalled you back in HQ."

"No, it's fine, Aggie." Finn said. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault we lost Leland. It's just part of an agent's job."

"A part of an agent's job is to die?"

"It's not like that. Everybody made mistakes. We accidentally blew our cover, we die, but we die to save our love ones, not the other way around."

"I guess being a spy is a hard work, huh?" Aggie chuckled while trying to fry a marshmallow.

Suddenly, Finn realized something what happened at the oil rig during their escape. "You know, when we escape back at the oil platform…, it was actually kind of fun."

"I know, right?!" She exclaimed. "With you shooting bullets, making explosions, and transforming into a hydrofoil and submarine, that was so awesome and fun!"

"You can do those things if you're a spy, or a car, no offense." The spy car smiled as Aggie laughed.


	29. Welcome home'

When Siddeley landed himself near the road of Route 66, his back door open as Aggie rolled down the ramp with her bags behind her.

"Thanks for the lift, Sid." Aggie thanked.

"You're welcome." Siddeley replied.

"Well, I hope you'll be safe in your hometown." Finn stated. "As I repeat that I regretted of bringing you in my mission, but I'm glad you accompanied me."

"Hey, Finn." Aggie cut him off as Finn stared at her. "Thanks. That was the best and worst birthday ever."

"Sometimes, mission happens once in a lifetime." The Aston Martin smiled before the door closed, and the jet took off.

For now, Aggie is gonna skate all the way to surprise her friends that she returned home.

* * *

When she made it to Radiator Springs, she found the place quite empty, and her friends were not present. But that's not important. She still needed to find someone who was so important to her as she turned to her right to find Doc's clinic turned into his racing museum, which she was quite shock.

 _"Why Doc's clinic became a museum?"_ Aggie wondered. _"Wow. I missed everything."_

Inside the museum, Doc just stared at his fame, trophies, posters, and newspapers about how he raced back in the days as he sighed, wishing to do those things again, and he was surprised that his clinic became a museum. He wouldn't mind, actually.

"Doc."

He heard that familiar voice calling his name as he slowly turned around to expect of who called his name with that voice. There, he saw Aggie behind him, smiling and waving at him.

"Aggie." Doc smiled as he slowly rolled towards her as Aggie hugged him back on his hood. "I'm so glad you're finally home." He said.

"I'm so sorry I hadn't come home for a year, Doc." Aggie explained sadly. "I was so busy, and I—"

"No need to explain." Doc cut her off. "It's fine, and I wanted to thank you… for everything to save my life. If it weren't for you, I would die right now!"

"I'm so happy you're well, Doc. Lightning and I couldn't race well without you."

They shared a father-daughter hug one more time.

"Doc, guess what—" Lightning burst from the door, then he gasped when he noticed Aggie in front of him. "Aggie!"

"Lightning!" Aggie exclaimed as she rushed to hug Lightning on top of his hood. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sis. Welcome home." Lightning tickled her with his tire carefully.

Then, Aggie turned to Mater and hugged him. "Mater!"

"Aggie, little buddy!" Mater shouted happily as he returned the hug. "Guess what? McQueen is gonna race at World Grand Prix!"

"I was getting into that, Mater!" Lightning chuckled.

"What's a 'World Grand Prix'?" Aggie asked.

"It's a race in different countries, and racing against racers from other countries. We're racing in three countries; Japan, Italy, and London." Lightning explained.

"London?! Man, do I have to go there again when I just got back?" Aggie felt so tired.

"It's okay, Aggie. You can stay here."

"No way! I'm coming with you! You're my ride and I'm part of the crew! I should come along."

"Anything you say." Then, Lightning turned to Doc. "How about you, Doc? Wanna come along?"

"No can do, rookie." Doc replied. "I'll stay here to keep the museum running.

"But Doc, you're my crew chief. I need you there."

"Why don't you give Mater a chance? You never bring him to any of your races. Why can't he be your crew chief for a while?"

Lightning thought it over. He realized Doc and Sally are right. Since Mater was his best friend, he deserved a chance. "Well, he's my best friend, I guess I'll let him be."

Mater heard this as he shouted happily.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" Aggie squealed in excitement, then turned to ask her mentor. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Lightning will be fine, and so will you." Doc said. "You've been out of this country once, then you'll do it again, and this time, you have your friends by your side. I'll keep watching you on TV."

Aggie just gave him a smile, and mumbled "Best mentor ever."

* * *

Later, Lightning is given a new paint job and headlights by Ramone. Mater, now sporting a 'Team McQueen' emblem, seemed psyched as well.

An airport departure sign advertised the next flight: Tokyo, Japan.

Mater waved goodbye with his hook alongside Lightning, Aggie, Guido, Luigi, Fillmore and Sarge as the rest of Radiator Springs watched them board a plane, and it took off.


	30. Tokyo

The Team McQueen finally arrived in Tokyo as they are all up for sightseeing. They've been driving slowly around the city of Tokyo, A stylish Tokyo cityscape of neon, glamour, scrolling billboards, vending machines and high-tech skyscrapers.

They visited many places like a souvenir shop, loaded with McQueen toys, where Lightning, Mater, and Aggie entered and a tourist saw Lightning, then fainted. They've watched a Kabuki theater, and sumo match.

Lastly, they arrived at the party of the World Grand Prix. They rolled up the red carpet. Press is held at bay behind ropes. World Grand Prix and Allinol logos are strategically placed for maximum press exposure. Racers are interviewed by press behind the red-carpet ropes. Team McQueen entered via a second floor landing which overlooked a massive indoor party in a converted museum. As they rolled down a ramp to the party, they are awed.

"Okay now Mater, remember; best behavior." Lightning reminded Mater

"You got it, buddy." Mater said, then he saw something and peeled away. "Hey, what's that?"

Lightning and Aggie tried to stop him, but they were called by their fellow racers, Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton, as they approached them to chat.

Mater approached a glass-enclosed rock garden where a pitty raked rocks with precision. He knocked on the glass with his hook, and talked through the glass.

Then, Jeff noticed him. "Check out that tow truck."

"I wonder who that guy's with?" Lewis wondered.

"Will you guys excuse me just for one little second?" Lightning said, then turned to Aggie. "Aggie, why don't you enjoy yourself while I'll take care of Mater."

"Okay." Aggie nodded as Lightning left her alone with Jeff and Lewis. "Uh…, hi. Um, I'll just go get some food." She quickly rolled away as she thought they were going to tease her for being an only human.

The two racers watched Aggie rolling away.

"I think she likes you." Lewis teased.

"No, she likes you." Jeff talked back as they both laughed.

* * *

Aggie went the ramp where she stopped in front of a sushi bar. "Ooh, sushi!" She took a tray, and picked any kind of sushi she wanted.

When she's done, she heard an announcement about the introduction of the racers as she quickly rolled down to catch up with her friends. When she reached back down, Aggie accidentally bumped onto someone and fell on the floor, almost dropping her food, but she caught them.

Aggie shook her head, and looked in front of whoever she accidentally bumped into. "Finn?!"

"Aggie!" Finn exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of Lightning McQueen's team, remember?" Aggie stood up back on her legs.

"Right. You also wore his number. You two shared scores."

"Yeah. Wanna sushi?"

"No, thank you.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm still investigating. Still on a mission."

"Can I join you?"

"Are you sure about this? You're almost losing it back at the oil platform."

"Hey, I got my friends here when I'm in trouble, and lots of cars around, so I'm safe now."

"Very well then. Come with me."

Aggie followed Finn. He zeroed his gaze on the World Grand Prix TV cameras, which they rolled, catching Miles Axlerod's speech for publicity and posterity. Finn's onboard computer analyzed each one, compared to the photos he snapped on the oil platform. Each one is 'not a match'. His view is suddenly disrupted by a beautiful sports car who approached him.

When Finn hid his camera, Aggie quickly hid besides him.

"Oh, hello." She greeted.

"Hello." Finn responded.

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator,"

"That's because it's air-cooled."

"Great. I'm Agent Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo Station. I have a message from London."

"Not here," Finn whispered then suddenly said loudly "You must try the canapes on the mezzanine!" The three moved into elevator. The doors closed on them as the elevator went up. Appreciating the privacy, Finn finally asked "So the lab boys analyzed the photo I sent? What did they learn about the camera?"

"It appears to be a standard television camera." Explained Holley. "They said if you could get closer photos next time, that would be great."

"This was London's message?"

"Oh no, no. No sir. Um, the oil platforms you were on? Turns out they're sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world."

"How did we miss that?"

"They'd been scrambling everyone's satellites. The Americans actually discovered it just before you did. They placed an agent on that platform, under deep cover. He was able to get a photo of the car who's running the entire operation."

"Who is it? Has anyone seen the photo yet?" Finn asked,

"No, not yet." Holley replied as she, Finn, and Aggie rolled out of the elevator, and onto the Mezzanine."The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready."

"Good, good." Finn smirked.

"By the way, is that a human beside you?" Holley pointed Aggie at Finn's right side.

"Oh, yes. Do you remember Agatha Galido? The famous human racer in our world? Part of Lightning McQueen's crew?"

"Oh, of course, I remember. I also knew the last human came here killed a car."

"Why everybody said that when I showed up?!" Aggie cried as she bumped her head on a steel bar, feeling so ashamed about that first human who killed a car before she entered this world.

Then, Finn and Aggie saw Professor Zündapp with his henchmen down below

"Oh no," They muttered as they both quickly retreated into the shadows.

"What is it?" Holley asked..

"Change of plan. You're meeting the American." Finn turned to Holley

Holley reversed in surprise. "What, me?"

"Those thugs down there were on the oil platform. If they see us, the whole mission is compromised."

"They also found us before we discovered some other information." Aggie added.

"No, no. I'm technical, you see. I'm in Diagnostics. I'm not a field agent." Holley stuttered, looking around nervously.

"So was I, but I came along." Aggie smirked

"You are now," Finn smiled at Holley.

* * *

Holley rolled along by herself, still nervous. Her rearview monitor sprang to life. "Okay. So, the American has activated his tracking beacon."

"Roger that. Move in." Finn commanded.

While waiting and whistling, Aggie leaned a little closer to Finn, and whispered. "So, what do you think of Holley?"

"What?!" Finn almost leaped in surprise.

"I-I though you... her... and..."

"She's just a technical agent. Besides she's quite younger than me."

"Age doesn't matter back in my world, buuuut... if that's your idea, it's up to you." Secretly, Aggie chuckled as she kicked the 'invisible dust' on the floor

Holley isolated the tracking beacon's location in the party. "Oh, you've got to be joking,"

"What's the problem, Shiftwell?" asked Finn through the radio.

"He's in the loo." Holley groaned.

"So go in!" Finn told her, his tone denoting a sense of urgency.

"I can't just go into the men's loo!"

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell."

"Alright." Without hesitating, Holley headed to the place where the bathrooms were located.

Aggie then scoffed. "You should've let me go there instead of her." Finn slowly rolled his eyes on Aggie in disgust as he did realize she was also a girl. Aggie noticed him looking at her as she added. "Okay, I'm a girl, but I acted more like a man than a lady."

* * *

After a moment of waiting for Holley, Finn and Aggie heard Holley mumbling.

"This cannot be him,"

"Is he American?" Aggie inquired.

"Extremely." Holley stated.

"Then it's him," Finn told her.

* * *

Minutes later, Aggie checked on her watched, then looked below, where Mater talked to their crew.

She quickly turned to Finn, and said. "Uh, Finn, I gotta go. Probably, Lightning was looking for me."

"Go. We'll see you again when we have time." Finn ordered.

"Thanks. See ya." Aggie quickly skated towards the elevator as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The elevator went down as it reached the ground, the door opened, and Aggie skated out, heading towards her friends.

She stopped besides Luigi and Guido as she panted from skating too quickly.

"There you are, Aggie. We've been looking all over for you." Lightning said in worry. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I, uh..." Aggie stammered as she tried to keep of meeting with a spy a secret. "I... went to the sushi bar to get some sushi, then I went to the bathroom, and I was lost, until I found you."

"Well, you better be careful next time, Aggie. You don't know where you will go, and where will you head back to us." The red racecar instructed.

"I'll be careful next time." Aggie winked.

* * *

 **I was supposed to post this this Christmas, but I was too late, but it's still okay.**

 **Trivia:**  
 **Guess who became the shipper or fanperson in this chapter? *squeeeeeeeaaaaaaaled***  
 **This chapter revealed that Aggie has a tomboy personality, but she's still a girl.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	31. Sleeping on the job

The next evening, the first race was almost begun in Tokyo. The racers were introduced, and the race started with the starting lights clicked down from red to green.

On the pit row, the various crew chiefs on their crash carts barked orders to their racers. End on Team McQueen with no crew chief since Doc took a little break. Just a solid looking team.

"His suspension stats look good." Sarge said.

"Tire pressure is excellent." Luigi added.

"He's got plenty of fuel." Fillmore stated.

"And he's awesome!" Mater and Aggie exclaimed in admiration.

On the track, various shots of the race through Tokyo as Francesco extended his lead and Lightning attempted to make up ground.

* * *

Minutes later, while watching Lightning racing through the monitors, Aggie heard beeping sound from her helmet as she quickly pressed the button on its side.

"Finn, you called." She answered.

"Aggie, I need you to meet me outside of the pit." Finn commanded through the radio."Those thugs at the oil platform were after the American spy. I need company here."

"Gotcha there." Aggie replied as she turned off the radio, and rolled to Luigi and whispered. "Uh, can I go out to… get some… food?"

"Alright, a-sure." Luigi said, not turning his attention to her.

"Just return safely, soldier!" Sarge added.

"Sure do." The human nodded as she quickly exited the pit, but when she did, she got bumped by Finn again, and fell on the ground. "Ugh, Finn, stop bumping at me like that! You almost got me killed!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "And I'm sorry for that, but we have to act quickly!"

"Here. Use this." Aggie gave a fire extinguisher to him.

The Aston Martin stared at her in confusion. "Seriously?"

"I'm an eight-year-old human, okay? That's all the safe weapon I thought of it."

Outside the pit door, two Gremlins approached Lightning's pit door on the other side, ready to pounce. The doors open, revealing Finn, holding a fire extinguisher, and Aggie, waving 'hi' to them.

"Finn McMissile? But you and you human are dead!"

"Then this shouldn't hurt at all." Finn emptied their extinguishers in their opponent's eyes. While the two cars were blinded, Finn opened his left door, and commanded the little human. "Aggie, hop in!"

Without hesitating, Aggie quickly hopped inside of Finn, and closed the door. "You're the second car that I ever ride inside of—WAAHH!"

Finn sped past them without letting Aggie finish her sentence. The Gremlins tried to follow, but have been blinded. One of them crashed right into a cop, the other into a wall.

Having handily escaped, Finn duck down an alley. "Miss Shiftwell?" he asked, checking in on her progress.

"I've got him in the back alleys east of the garages. Multiple assailants are closing in quickly." Holley reported

"Keep him moving. We're on our way." Finn told her as he rushed off, then talked to Aggie. "Aggie, did you see a breath mint in there?"

Aggie searched for it as she saw a white mint candy beside her. "Uh, yeah, why?"

In the back alleys, one of the bad cars ducked down a corner. Suddenly, a cable whipped in front of him, pulling over flower vending machines and sending the shop's owners into a frenzy.

Finn admired his handiwork as he appeared from around a bend. Just as he turned to leave, he was broadsided and pushed into a dark alley.

With this, Aggie was shaken inside as she thought there was trouble. "What's going on out there?!"

In the alley, Finn can't respond Aggie's question as he found himself boxed by two Pacers and pushed toward Acer, who now holds a flamethrower.

"This time I'm gonna make sure you stay dead." He hits the flame and it whooshes out, inches from Finn.

Hearing words from outside, Aggie started to panic as she tried to think which pedals should she stepped to help Finn get away from the flamethrower. "Finn, what am I going to do?!"

"Just eat the mint!" Finn yelled.

Aggie threw the mint into her mouth, and asked. "Why do I have to eat this—" Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and fell asleep on her seat.

Finn regretted of bringing Aggie into this dangerous mission, but he was right also because Aggie was always his company wherever he goes, like she was his sidekick. Still, she was just a kid, she's not worthy to see or put herself into this mission, so Finn made that idea of putting Aggie to sleep if he ever regretting bringing her along, and won't get panic when they are closer to death.

* * *

After that long fight, Finn landed outside Lightning's pit, using his cables. With no cars around, he opened his door, and tilted his body to the side to slide the sleeping Aggie with a mat under her to the floor. The sleeping effect will wear off anytime soon.

"Sorry, little lady."Finn whispered, still feeling guilty. "I shouldn't put you into that kind of mission. You will accompany me when there was not fire and explosions." He quickly took off before anyone can see him.

After he left, Aggie woke up with a yawn, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Where am I?" She yawned again as she looked around, and realized she was in Lightning's pit. "How did I—" She wanted to ask herself, but she remembered what happened the last time before she fell asleep. "Finn McMissile! I should've known." Aggie was so mad that Finn put her to sleep with that 'mint' _"Why did he do that?"_ She thought. Then, she saw Mater coming towards her sadly. "Hey Matter, what happened? Why are you look so sad?"

"Oh, yer know? Just makin' mistakes." Mater said sadly as he rolled past her.

Aggie was confuse, until she watched the monitors that Lightning loss the race. Too bad she missed it, because of her accidental sleep.

* * *

 **For this reason, it's still not the right time for Aggie to tell Mater her secret, not even finding out that Finn and Holley mistaken Mater as a spy. So, that will happen in the next chapter. You'll see**


	32. Aggie's secret exposed

The next morning was 4:00am, while her friends were asleep, Aggie's helmet went on beeping again, and this time, it was soft and it was only heard by Aggie herself. Aggie woke up and knew Finn was calling her.

Aggie jumped out of bed, put on her roller skates, and rolled slowly towards the door without waking her friends up. When she reached the door, she slowly opened the door, got out of the room, and closed the door slowly and silently.

She was out of the room as she pressed the button at the side of her helmet, popping out golden eyes shield that showed Finn's tracking beacon beeping. While finding a way out of the hotel, Aggie tried to isolate the tracking beacon's location.

Surely she's very young to travel alone in a place she was never been into, but thanks to the tracker beacon that Finn activated, Aggie was able to find her way.

* * *

Finally, quite far from the city, Aggie was getting close as she, unexpectedly, found Siddeley in front of her.

"Hey there, Siddeley." She waved at the spy jet.

"Hello, Aggie. Great to see you again." Siddeley greeted.

"Yeah. Me too. Is Finn in there?"

"He's waiting for you."

The jet's back opened for Aggie to enter.

"Thanks." She said as she rolled up inside the jet, where Finn and Holley were waiting.

"Ah, Aggie, good evening. Finally you're here." Finn greeted.

"Yep, I'm here." Aggie said with a gentle voice, then shouted. "FINN! I can't believe you make me ate that mint that was actually a sleeping pill! Are you kidding me?!"

"Easy, Aggie, I can explain for that." Finn started to explain. "Look, if ever I regret of bringing you into my dangerous mission, I don't want you to be afraid of it, so I brought some sleeping pills and mixed with mint so it would add flavor since… you're a child."

"Finn, I appreciated your… overprotectiveness, but I'm safe as long as you're around." Aggie said. "I know there was danger all around us when you're near me, but you can keep me and yourself safe, because you're professional agent. You can regret all you want, but you can't stop me for accompanying you."

Finn realized Aggie wasn't just an ordinary young human girl, but also an aggressive and high-spirited that he can't defeat. "You sounded just like a real spy."

"I may not be a spy, but I can be a friend. Ever since Leland got crashed into a cube, I began to realize you need someone by your side. So, I volunteered to with or without C.H.R.O.M.E.'s permission."

"Fine, you win, but you promise to stick with me and stay out of danger."

"And _you_ promise to stop make me eat sleeping pills, until I wanted to!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Finn extended his left tire, while Aggie extended her left arm, and the two shook hand and tire, making a real deal.

"Ugh, you two were like father and daughter arguing about safety." Holley rolled her eyes. "Now, are we going to get that American agent or what?"

"Right. I'm on it." Finn said as he sped off the American spy for himself.

"And there goes the deal." Aggie smirked with a singing tone.

* * *

3 hours later.

Holley finally received contact from Finn. "Yes, Finn?" She spoke through the radio.

"The spy was now at the airport." Finn replied. "Meet us there."

"Great." Holley turned her radio off, and called to Siddeley. "Sid, Finn is at the airport. He needs us there."

"Roger that." Sid nodded as he took off from the ground to the sky.

"Alright, Aggie, we could—" Holley told Aggie, but when she turned around, she found the little human sleeping on the floor. "Of course. Aggie is still a child. It's past her bedtime." Holley opened her left door, tilted down on her side to scoop Aggie from the floor, and slowly slid her in and closed the door gently, not wanting to wake her up.

* * *

Few hours later, Aggie yawned as she woke up. She looked around in an unfamiliar place. She figured she was inside a car, but which car? Then, she looked at her watched, and saw it was almost noon.

"I overslept!" She shouted as she rushed out of Holley, and fell on the floor.

"Aggie?"

"Mater?"

Aggie was shock that Mater was in a jet… with her, and two secret agents? Even Mater was surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked each other in unison.

"Wait…" Finn interrupted them. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we know each other!" Mater exclaimed. "Aggie here is my second best friend."

"Mater was also my second—wait, 'second best friend'?" Aggie glared at Mater.

Mater just grinned sheepishly for calling Aggie his second best friend. "Well, we're best friends too, were we?"

Her glare turned to smile. "Oh well, best friend it is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh… you see…" Aggie can't keep the secret any longer as she can't fool Mater like this. "This is my job."

"Your job?"

"A janitress at first. A janitress in a secret agent HQ, and, a year later, I work with Finn McMissile now."

"Don't be mad at her, Mater." Finn intervened. "Aggie here was just taking orders. She never meant to keep secrets from you."

"Uh, guys, can Mater and I talk for a minute?" Aggie inquired.

"Take your time." Holley replied.

"Okay." Aggie cleared her throat, and rolled in front of Mater. "Mater, buddy, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for you, girl buddy." Mater said.

Aggie took a deep breath for a minute, then shouted. "PLEASE, MATER!" Her loud voice made the cars in the jet leaped. "Don't tell Doc about this that I work in a secret agent HQ. I f he finds out about it and I kept another secret from him and to anyone, Doc will never trust me again!" Aggie slid to the floor and cried loudly. "Please, please, please, please, Mater! I'm begging you! Don't tell him…"

"Shoot, Aggie, we're best friends. Your secret is safe with me." Mater felt pity for Aggie. As a helpful tow truck, he's willing to help her.

"Aggie stood up and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But you do know you can't keep this secret forever." The two truck continued.

"I know." The human shook her head down, realizing her friend was right. "But I will tell him sooner."

"And you already know me, I'm not good in keeping secrets."

"I know, Mater. But I promise, after this whole situation…" She took a deep breath, and sighed. "I'll tell anyone my secret job."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but are you sure about this?" Finn asked. "You promise not to tell anyone about the HQ."

"Even though I promised, Finn, Mater already knew, and it's best for everyone to have a fair game." Aggie explained. "I trust my friends. They won't reveal my secret to any car."

"It's true. I trust all of my friends, including Aggie." Mater said.

Aggie blushed. "Aww, that's sweet. I trust you too, Mater."

"It is clear now. We trust each other." Then, Finn turned to Mater. "Mater, what would you say to setting up an informal task force on this one?"

"Wait, what?" Mater inquired, taken aback.

"You obviously have plenty of experience in the field."

"Well yeah, I live right next to one." Mater thought about his offer before adding, "I don't know, Finn. I ain't exactly been much help to anybody recently."

"You're helping me. Please, Mater." Finn begged imploringly.

Mater considered this before inquiring, "Well, okay. But you know I'm just a tow truck, right?"

"Right. And I'm just in the import/export business."

"Uh, Finn, he _is_ a tow truck." Aggie corrected him.

"Ah, hiding your friend's identity. Now that's what a spy does. Good work, Aggie." Finn smiled.

"No, Finn, it's…"

"Keep up the good work."

"No one's listening to me!" Aggie groaned as she sat on a soft chair, and crossed her arms angrily.

"Siddeley?" Finn called Siddeley

"Yes, Finn?"

"Paris. Tout de suite," He instructed.

"Afterburners, sir?" Siddeley asked of Finn.

"Is there any other way?"

The jet suddenly increased the boosters and sped off.


	33. Paris

As they made their way through Paris, Finn began to instruct Holley as Aggie skated by their side and Mater, playing 'spy' darted back and forth behind them from doorway to dumpster, 'hiding out.'

"Once we're inside, stay close. Don't bother checking VIN numbers for criminal records, they're all dodgy here." Finn instructed

"No VIN scans. Got it." Holley replied, taking mental notes.

"Don't talk to anyone. Don't look at anyone. And absolutely, positively no idling. Are we clear?"

"Yes, right. No idling. Yes, sir."

Finn's thought went to Mater as he turned around "Mater?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"We're not here to go shopping."

As Finn, Holley, and Aggie turned the corner, the tow truck asked, "Shopping? What do you mean? Why would I-" Mater turned the corner and entered a massive Les Halles-inspired Parisian market filled with car parts. A tow truck's dream. "Dadgum." Mater rolls along, impressed by the goods for sale. "You gotta be kidding me, they've got everything here."

For Aggie, she was starting to develop fear on sellers and strangers since they were now in Paris. She quickly slid besides Finn, and climbed on top of him. "Sorry, Finn, I'm afraid of cars that I didn't know before."

"Just stay there." Finn suggested.

Around the corner are Finn, Holley, and Aggie who are a few car lengths ahead of Mater. The four recede into the shadows. In Finn's side mirror, he saw the car he was looking for; Tomber, a three-wheeled parts dealer. "There you are." Finn muttered to himself.

Mater suddenly turned the corner. "Man, there are some great-"

"Mater, get back!" Finn cut him off. Too late. Tomber saw Mater, then noticed Finn and Aggie, reflected in a hubcap and bolts, and drove away. Finn, Aggie, who was still on top of him, trying to hold on, and Holley gave a chase.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mater shouted.

Tomber, skidding away, kicked a tent in Finn's way. Finn, with Aggie still holding onto him tightly, hot in pursuit, leaped another obstacle and lose ground to the car who turned a corner and found himself grill to grill with Holley. He whipped to the left but turned over, rolling sideways and crashing to a stop. Holley zapped him with electroshockers.

Finn suddenly arrived, and stopped her. "Have you lost your mind?"

Holley was utterly confused. "But I thought-"

Not waiting to hear her excuses, Finn ordered, "Mater! This chap needs a tow. Hook him up."

"Sure thing." Mater nodded

Finn threw open a door as he yelled "Allez! Maintenant, vite!"

A seller car drove out as Mater and Holley entered, Finn closed the door, and Aggie got off of Finn to join Holley and Mater.

Mater unhooked the angry Tomber who spat in French, and screamed at Finn "Electroshock! Are you kidding me?"

"Easy, Tomber. This is her first field assignment, she didn't know you were my informant." Finn explained

"Informant?" Holley and Aggie both exclaimed.

"A rookie, eh?" Tomber sneered. "I never liked new-car-smell."

Holley fumed with anger as Aggie silently chuckled.

"Or even humans." Tomber continued as Aggie saddened with puppy eyes. "Never seen one with wings either."

"Tomber was doing 20 to life in a Moroccan impound the first time I saved him if I recall correctly." Finn said.

Tomber nudged him playfully with his tire "Speaking of recalls, you're getting up there in mileage aren't you, Finn?"

"Alright, we get it. You both know each other, you're both old. So," Holley shot a holographic of the engine in front of Tomber. "There you go, informant. Inform us."

Tomber eyed the photo. He recoiled, unimpressed. "That is the worst motor ever made." Suddenly, Tomber narrowed his gaze. "Wait. That oil filter. . . those wheel bearings."

"Do those parts look familiar, Tomber?" Finn asked.

"They should. I sold them." Tomber nodded.

"To whom?" Holley asked him.

"No idea. He's my best customer, but he always does his business over the phone. I was always wondering why he needs so many parts. Now I know."

"Well, a lemon needs parts. Ain't nothing truer than that." Mater perked up from the other side of the room where he had been browsing through Tomber's selection of parts.

"Lemon?" Finn asked him.

Mater explained, "Yeah, you know. Cars that don't ever work right. Lemons is a tow truck's bread and butter. Like them Gremlins and Pacers we run into at the party and the race and the airport."

Whirling around to face Holley, Finn ordered, "Holley, pull up the pictures from the oil platform. I want to know what other types of cars were out there."

Holley complied and suddenly photos of cars from the oil platform hang suspended in the air in front of them. "Right. Let's see. There were Hugos. And Trunkovs."

"Mater, are these cars considered lemons?"

"Is the Popemobile Catholic?" The tow truck laughed at his own joke.

"I'm a Catholic." Aggie took the joke seriously as she raised her hand, and the vehicles stared at her. "What? Both my parents are Catholic. We were born in the same religion. Okay, it's Roman Catholic. I should know. I was baptized in that religion, and we go to church every Sunday."

"Finn, everyone involved in this plot is one of history's biggest loser cars." Holley observed, referring to the picture.

"And they're all taking their orders from the car behind this engine," Aggie added.

"This explains it!" Tomber exclaimed, his eyes widening with realization.

"What, Tomber?" Finn asked, turning towards him.

"Gremlin, Pacer, Hugo, and Trunkovs never get together. But they're having a secret meeting in two days."

"Where's this meeting taking place?"

"Porto Corsa, Italy."

"That's where the next race is!" Mater exclaimed.

"Then there's a good chance our mystery engine will be there too." Finn mused.

"Your chances are more than good. I just sent him a new clutch assembly yesterday to Porto Corsa." Tomber added as an afterthought.

"Holley, contact Stephenson and have him meet us at Gare de Lyon. Good work." Finn told them all.

Mater and Aggie gave each other a high-five, a wheel to a hand.

* * *

 **I want you all to know that this is my New Year's gift to all of you fans and viewers. I wanted to make two chapters, but my sister used my laptop.**

 **Trivia:**

 **It is revealed that Aggie and her parents/family were Roman Catholic.**

 **Happy New Year, everybody!**


	34. Italy

**I wanted to post this in new Year, but it was delayed. Happy New Year once again!**

* * *

Stephenson, a three-car luxury bullet train sped along a snow-covered mountain in the dead of night, his halogen headlight cutting through the darkness. He dipped into a tunnel.

"Boy, I'll tell you what. That three-wheeled feller had to be right about a big meeting." said Mater as he, Finn, Holley, and Aggie scrolled through surveillance-style photos of traffic on an Italian street. They're in the front train car, which doubled as a luxury seating area and intelligence command center. "You never see this many lemons in one town. Unless there's a swap meet or something." Then he asked Holley "Hey, how'd you get all them pictures?"

"Well, I remotely reprogrammed Porto Corsa's red light cameras to do recognition scans." Holley nonchalantly explained.

"Wow, not only is you the prettiest car I ever met, but you the smartest too."

"Thank you. I think."

"That's a familiar sight," Mater said suddenly, referring to a photo of Victor Hugo, the Hugo Lemonhead, being towed by an Eastern European Tow Truck. "A Hugo being towed. But he looks absolutely perfect."

"Of course. They must be the heads of the lemon families." Finn concluded.

"Makes sense. If I was rich and broke down every day, I'd hire me to tow me around all the time too." Mater said.

"We've got to infiltrate that meeting. It's the only way to find out who's behind all this." Finn concluded, scrutinizing the photo.

"Hang on a minute. Hold still." Holley snapped Mater's picture, temporarily blinding him. Holley turned back to her monitor. Mater's face appeared on the screen. She quickly grafted it over the tow trucks'.

"Good job, Miss Shiftwell," Finn commented.

"Thank you, Finn." Holley thanked.

"Man, I sure wish our friends could see you now, Mater." Aggie complimented.

* * *

Stephenson glided along, all business. "Finn, one hour to Porto Corsa," he announces.

"Thank you, Stephenson." Finn thanked as he watched Aggie mopping the floor. "Aggie, stop cleaning. You're not a janitress anymore."

"I just wanted this train to be clean, okay?' Aggie said as she kept mopping the floor.

"That should just about do it," Holley said as she finished attaching a new emergency light on Mater's roof. It looks exactly like his old one.

"Perfect," Finn complemented

"So Mater, it's voice-activated. But you know, everything's voice-activated these days." Holley chided.

"What? I thought you was supposed to be making me a disguise." Mater said.

"Voice recognized. Disguise Program Initiated."

A holographic disguise suddenly umbrellas out, emitted from Mater's roof. It dropped a clean cloaking image of the Eastern European Tow Truck over Mater. "Cool!" Mater kept telling the computer to change his disguise to many different trucks

Finn suddenly pushed a button, stopping the madness. "The idea is to keep a low profile, Mater."

Mater, chastened, moved on. "So I just go in, pretend to be this truck."

"And leave the rest to us,"

"Now hold still." Holley ordered before turning back to her work. The disguise cloaking is larger than Mater. As a result, Holley must dial it back to fit his body. As she carefully calibrated the hologram she explained, "I have to do the final fitting on your disguise." Holley stopped. The 3D disguise is now flushed with his frame, but dents show through. "Oh dear. That's no good." She deployed a robotic arm and moved it toward one of Mater's dents.

Mater pulled away from the arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"The disguise won't calibrate effectively without a smooth surface to graft onto."

"Oh. For a second there I thought you was trying to fix my dents."

"I was."

"Well then no thank you. I don't get them dents buffed, pulled, filled or painted by nobody. They're way too valuable."

"Your dents are valuable?"

"I come by each one of them with my best friend Lightning McQueen. I also had one of them from Aggie." Mater added as he pointed at Aggie. She blushed when she remembered that she playfully punched Mater, making a little dent on his side. "I don't fix these. I want to remember these dents forever."

Holley then perked up. "So you were being serious in Paris? McQueen and Aggie aren't just part of your cover?"

Finn turned then and told him, "Friendships can be dangerous in our line of work, Mater."

"But, you're friends with your partner, Finn." Aggie reminded him about Leland.

"Well, he's no longer here now, Aggie!" Finn snapped.

Blinking, Mater said, "But my line of work is towing and salvage."

Scoffing, Finn sarcastically quipped, "Right. And Miss Shiftwell is designing iPhone apps."

"No, I meant for real. I-" Mater tried to defend himself.

"It's okay. Say no more. I'll work around the dent." Holley said, going back to her work.

When she saw Mater giving up of explaining, Aggie dropped the mop, and said. "Guys, he's telling the truth. Mater is just a tow truck! A tow truck!"

"Right. Like you, you're a human racer, and you're undercover as a janitress." Finn teased playfully.

"I am a human, racer, and janitress! Not all are my cover! Just to be clear, Mater is not a—" Before Aggie finished her sentence, Finn deployed a robotic arm, holding a pacifier, and placed it on Aggie's mouth. 2 seconds later, she fell in deep sleep.

"Kids. Always making stories. Gladly I added sleeping syrup on that pacifier." Finn laughed, then turned to Mater. "In the meantime. . ." He hit a button as the walls transformed into a massive weapons cache. "You look a little light on weapons."

* * *

Once again, the same old routine after waking up from sleep, Aggie discovered herself that she was inside of Finn. Clearly, she knew he was the one who put her to sleep… again. She was about to yell, until she overheard Finn's conversation with Mater through the radio.

"Get ready, Mater." He commanded. "You're on any moment now."

"I don't know about this, Finn. What if I screw things up?" Mater said through the radio.

"Impossible. Just apply the same level of dedication you've been using to play the 'idiot tow truck' and you'll be fine."

"It's just that them guys look pretty tough and- Wait, did you say 'idiot'? Is that how you see me?"

"That's how everyone sees you. Isn't that the idea? I tell you, that's the genius of it. No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. Brilliant."

Having enough of hearing this conversation, Aggie moved to the driver's seat, and honked the wheel horn to stop this.

Finn heard and felt his horn sounded as Aggie opened his door, and jumped out of him. "Hi, Aggie." He grinned.

"Finn…" Aggie closed his door, and glared at him. "First of all, stop putting me to sleep, and second of all, stop calling Mater a fool! He was never been a fool! He's just what he was back in Radiator Springs!"

"I was only saying how good he was of pretending to be a fool!" Finn snapped.

"Well, he's not pretending, because he's not…" Aggie was about to say that Mater is not a spy, but she knew Finn would never listen to her. "You know what? Forget it! You don't believe me at all! You're on your own and your mission! No wonder you have just one friend… who was turned into a cube." She hopped back inside of him, and angrily slammed the door, making Finn yelped in pain.

Holley joined Finn and Aggie in the cafe by who monitored everything and saw everything what Mater saw on her display.

"He's in." She informed them.

While Mater went undercover, Holley talked to him, trying to get him to stop talking. Suddenly, they heard knocking in the room that Mater was in.

"Here we go…" Finn mumbled.

The doors opened and, instead of the boss car, Professor Zundapp appeared.

"Guten Tag!" He said.

Everyone looked disappointed.

"Zundapp, when is he coming?" one of the cars inquired.

"He's already here." The professor said as monitors descended from the ceiling.

On them, an image of an engine, the same engine from the photo. But this is a live image. The car is being worked on. The voice that followed is a deeply garbled and scrambled voice where there was no way to distinguish who is was.

"Welcome, everyone. I wish I could be with you on this very special day but my clutch assembly broke. You know how it is."

Upon hearing the voice, Finn ordered. "Descramble that voice!"

"I'm trying…" Holley grunted. "Oh, it's too sophisticated!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion off to the side.

"What just happened?" Aggie asked as she opened Finn's door to see what happened outside.

"I'm working on it." Holley replied, analyzing the data.

After a moment longer, another racer blown an engine.

"Holley?" Finn asked.

"I'm detecting an extremely strong electromagnetic pulse." Holley answered as she replayed that last crash. The outline of the beam is seen hitting the racer. Holley traced this to its source; a World Grand Prix camera, which Grem and Acer have pointed at the racers from a tower position. "Finn, it's the camera!"

"Where?" Finn asked in an instant.

"On the tower." Holley pointed.

"Aggie, close the door!" Finn commanded Aggie as she slammed the door closed, and Finn took off.

He ducked, weaved, sped, and pushed his way through bystanders, while Aggie tried to put her seatbelt on, but she moved randomly.

As Finn neared a ledge, Grem and Acer become visible ahead of him. He leaped over the crevasse toward them when suddenly Finn froze. He was immobilized in mid-air. A chopper with a large magnet hovered over him.

"We figured you might stop by." Acer smirked as he and Grem turned back to the camera, and was about to shoot another racer.

"No!" Finn cried in anguish.

Grem zapped the racer, causing his engine to blow and lose control.

Curiously, Aggie ejected her seatbelt, and opened the door to see what's going on outside without knowing they were away from the ground. "Hey, what's going on out—!" Before she could finish and was about to take a step out, Aggie looked down and saw they were high up. WWAAAHHH!" She screamed, realizing she and Finn were no longer on the ground. With her one leg outside the car, Aggie suddenly fell out of Finn, but manage to grab the edge of the car floor.

Finn heard Aggie's scream as he managed to tilt his body to let Aggie jump in. "Agatha, get in there!"

Aggie quickly crawled back inside, and quickly closed the door. She sighed in relief that she's safe, but she was still afraid. She was able to sit on the floor, but didn't return to her seat. Aggie finally realized Finn was right all along. She shouldn't come with him on his mission because it is too dangerous for her for such a young age. Now, she's too afraid to become part of this mission. Tired of being afraid, Aggie grabbed the pacifier that Finn used to get her to sleep. She sucked the pacifier many times, and fainted to sleep.

* * *

 **Note: I also got the pacifier referrence from Maggie from 'The Simpsons'. She was my favorite character in that TV series.**


	35. Back to London

"Holley! Finn! Where are we?" Mater's voice was heard when the little human woke up as she heard the bell clanging loudly.

"We're in London, Mater. Inside Big Bentley." Finn answered.

Upon hearing his sentence and a sudden movement sliding her near the door, Aggie tried to open Finn's door, but it was an eighth opened because of the rope strapped around the door. She was able to stick her head and half of her body out.

Whoa, so this is inside of Big Ben. Hmm. Never seeing this everyday." She was amazed when she looked around, but shocked when she saw her friends were tied up. Mater was hanged above the moving gears, and Finn and Holley were tied on a large gear

"This... this is all my fault." Mater said sadly with guilt.

"Don't be a fool, Mater." Finn said.

"But I am, remember? You said so." The tow truck reminded.

"When did I..." Finn was about to ask, but Aggie cut him off.

"Back in Italy." She groaned. "I heard you saying that when I woke up."

"Oh." Finn's eyes slightly widened with realization. "Mater, I was complimenting you on what a good spy you are."

"I'M NOT A SPY!" Mater yelled angrily, his yell echoed through the clock, making Finn, Holley, and Aggie, which she face-palmed, still in silent. "I've been trying to tell you that the whole time. I really am just a tow truck."

"Finn, he's not joking." Holley took this in.

"I know." Finn replied.

"You were right, Finn. I'm a fool. And what's happened to McQueen is `cause I'm such a big one. This is all my fault." Mater mourned sadly.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU TOO!" Aggie shouted angrily and loudly as Finn and Holley. "I told you so, but you two never believed me… ever!" As she groaned frustratingly, the young human suddenly acted as a drama queen. "That's it! I simply cannot even! I have nothing. THE BAD GUYS HAVE WON! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYY!"

Finn rolled his eyes as he was annoyed by Aggie's drama queen act. "Don't be fool too, Aggie."

"Ugh, will you stop saying that?!" Aggie growled. "You've been like this ever since Leland got crashed."

"I was only doing what a spy do, focusing on this mission!"

"Except it makes things worst! When I tried to tell you Mater was not a spy and you didn't let me trying to help you, it's like you never need a friend to help you!"

"I did need someone to help me! To help us in our mission!"

"No, Finn! Ever since Leland died, you weren't yourself anymore. You said it yourself; Friendship is dangerous at the time at work. I meant to join you in our mission, not just because it's fun and exciting, I thought you needed someone to accompany you! To have a partner by your side when you're alone!" Aggie explained. "No, you don't need a partner, you need a friend. You need friends."

"You really think I only stayed focus on my work?" Finn suddenly became defensive against her. "When you came along with me, and joined in to my mission, I always stayed focus on you and your safety! That's why I put to sleep, so I won't have trouble with you yelling, screaming, and being afraid when I tried to fight."

"Oh, so you blame me?! I just want to accompany when you need someone to look out for you! You should trust me on this, Finn! Just let me be! I just want to be a good friend! And you should've trust your friend!"

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT A FRIEND LIKE YOU!"

Finn's words made Mater, Holley, and Aggie gasped in horror. Mostly Aggie. After she gasped, tears filled both of her eyes and kept herself silent. Aggie's silence made Finn realized he was hurting her. Mater and Holley kept themselves silent, didn't want to join the conversation. Aggie slowly inserted herself back inside Finn.

Finn felt her going inside as he whispered. "Aggie, I…"

"I just can't talk to you right now." Aggie sniffed as she wiped her tears before rolling down from her eyes, and slowly went inside and gently closed the door.

Out of guilt, Finn let Aggie stayed inside of him for a while, leaving her alone in silence and giving her some space. He realized that hurting her reminded him of losing his partner at the oil rig.

Suddenly, Grem and Acer arrived on a lift, roll into view on a catwalk.

"Good, you're up!" Grem said.

"And just in time!" Acer added.

"Professor Z wanted you to have a front row seat for the death of Lightning McQueen."

"He's still alive?!" Mater exclaimed hopefully.

Acer whipped a sheet away, revealing the WGP CAMERA, turned it toward the clock face. "Not for much longer." He pushed the camera through an open small window, turned it toward the course.

"Here he comes!" Grem turned up the juice to the highest, death-inducing level, and targeted Lightning.

Mater and Aggie had nothing to do to save their best racecar friend as the tow truck closed his eyes in shame and guilt and the little human covered her ears so she won't hear the explosion.

When Grem zapped the racecar, Lightning sped past Big Bentley, unharmed. Oblivious to what was supposed to have just happened.

Grem and Acer told Professor Zundapp about what happened, and they mentioned about the back-up plan

"Backup plan?" Mater inquired

"We snuck a bomb in McQueen's pit!" Grem said.

The next time he makes a stop, instead of saying 'ka-chow,' he's gonna go 'ka-boom'!" Acer added as he and Grem laughed.

"Don't feel bad, tow truck. You couldn't have saved him."

"Oh, wait. You could have!"

"Dadgum lemons." Suddenly, Mater's gatling guns rotated out again, to his surprise, not just they were empty, a small piece of his ropes have been shaved away by the gatling. He carefully rotated his guns back in, pretending like he's seen nothing.

The two lemon cars kept laughing as they boarded the elevator, and descended down.

"Nice try, Mater." Finn said. Suddenly, he felt his horn got smacked and sounded.

"He's just trying his best, okay?!" Aggie shouted as she released her hand from the horn.

When Mater repeated 'dadgum' all over again, the guns rotated out again, sliced the ropes, and the roped broke Mater free and fell right toward the whirring machinery. Mater escaped from the giant gears, and rolled safely on the platform.

"I gotta get you all out of there!" Mater yelled

"There's no time. McQueen needs your help, Mater." Finn said.

"But I can't, I'm just a tow truck."

"It's up to you. Go to the pits and get everyone out. You can do that."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be okay."

"Go and get some more dents, Mater." Holley said

"And if anyone ask about me, tell them I'm fine." Aggie added before Mater left and sped out the front door.

"So we'll be 'okay'? Really?" Holley asked.

"He wouldn't have left if I'd told him the truth." Finn admitted.

"Yeah. Truth hurts, huh?" Aggie rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows that… especially when someone tried to tell the truth, which no one's listening."

She was getting on Finn's last nerve because of her insults as he shouted. "Aggie, I'm sorry I shouted at you! I'm sorry we didn't believe you! You're happy now?!"

"No, I'm not!" Aggie fought back. "There's one more thing you didn't give to me!"

"And what would that be?!"

"You're a spy. You're so smart. Why don't you figure it out yourself?!"

Their fight lasted when the gear moved them closer to their death.

"Being killed by a clock." Finn chuckled. "Gives a whole new meaning to 'your time has come.'"

At this mention Holley seemed to perk up, got an idea. "Time. That's it!" She spied a gearbox below them, at least 20 feet down. Holley fired her electroshockers, but they miss their target. She recoiled them back.

"What are you doing?" Finn inquired

"Trying to turn back time." Holley replied as she fired her electroshockers again, but missed.

"The gear moved another click and the two cars, one has a human inside, were near to getting crushed as the gear pressed them against the turbine.

"Hurry, Holley!" Aggie panicked.

"If I can just reverse the polarity..." She fired one more time, then… direct hit! Holley juiced the gearbox with high voltage.

The clock stopped, then reversed itself.

Finn and Holley's wheel now rotated away from danger.

Good job!" Finn complimented. "Quick thinking, Holley!" The two cars began struggling a bit against their bonds.

Holley caught sight of yet another gear, this one with spokes much sharper. "Oh no."

"Drive!" Finn called. "Burn rubber!"

Finn and Holley drove forward with all their strength. Aggie didn't want to sit there and do nothing. To make herself helpful, she stepped the acceleration pedal, making Finn drive a little faster. The gear cutting through the ropes setting them free. The spy cars hit the platforms along the edge of the tower.

"We've got to get to the course." Finn urged, then he realized Aggie didn't get out yet. "You can come out now." She didn't respond. Her silent treatment made Finn forced himself to admit his mistake, and groaned. "Aggie, I have something to tell that I can't admit. Mater is not a fool here, not even you. I was the fool. I put you and Mater through all of this that sometimes, I didn't think that well, and I shouldn't shout at you like that. You were right. I changed ever since the beginning of our mission, and my partner got crashed. I never thought that you wanted to accompany me, not just I needed someone to look out for me when I'm alone… I admitted that I needed a friend." The human kept on listening to the spy car's confession. "I never had friends outside at work… but now, I have no friends at all. I think you deserve better friends than me. So, to make it up to you, I want you to come out, and… ride on top of me if you want."

Holley just watched Finn looked down in silent and realization. She also didn't realize he never had friends, not anymore.

Suddenly, Finn felt his door open, and slammed closed again.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Aggie smiled as she climbed up on Finn's head. "Plus, I wanted to see some action in this mission. Look, I hate to say 'I forgive you', but it's clear to us that I forgive you."

"No wonder you were so friendly when we first met." Finn rolled his eyes. "Calculate the fastest way to—"

Holley was way ahead of him, a pair of wings appearing on either side of her along with a tailfin. "Done!"

Finn and Aggie were surprised and impressed

"Oh! Miss Shiftwell." The Aston Martin blinked.

"So cool… and hot!" The winged human added.

"They're standard issue, now." Holley said with a smirk.

"You kids get all the good hardware." Finn said, a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

They moved to hurry off, but suddenly skidded to a halt at the sight of an air filter on the ground. Written on tape stuck to the filter was 'If lost, return to Mater.'

"Oh no, that's Mater's." Holley groaned.

"I knew his escape was too easy." Finn said.

Holley activated her jets and shot out the window of the clock, flying off. Finn sped down the streets, and Aggie held onto to him tightly.


	36. Mission Accomplished

Finn caught sight of Zündapp as he began making a run for it. "Holley, Aggie and I'll get Zündapp! You help Mater!"

"Got it!" Holley called, flying off to find him.

Finn was heading towards the harbor near the Tyre Bridge, still has Aggie on top of him. Instead of screaming in terror and fear, she was now having a great time. It's like she was riding a rollercoaster. As they approached the Tyre Bridge, they caught sight of Zündapp zooming underneath the bridge, heading straight towards an armored ship sitting in the water nearby.

"Hang on this time, Aggie!" Finn instructed.

"Got it!" Aggie held on very tightly.

Finn pushed himself up, leaping over the railing of the bridge and landing behind Zündapp. He kept up his pace, shooting his front two grappling hooks and catching them onto Zündapp's bumper. Finn shifted gears quickly, reversing with just enough power to stop the professor before jerking him backwards.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you float away, Professor?" Finn growled, dragging Zündapp backwards.

But a strong force suddenly began pulling Zündapp and Finn forward, despite the Finn's best attempts to reverse backwards. His tires squealed and smoke billowed out, but he soon discovered why he and Zündapp were being pulled forward: the armored ship's magnet trained on them. Finn desperately kept his back wheels spinning, his front wheels he used to try and push himself backwards. But the magnet's strength managed to pull him forward still. Finn unloaded his guns, unsure if they'd still be loaded or not, but the magnet was so strong it ended up tearing the weapons off him. It even took the last of his missiles when he tried to fire those and Zündapp's monocle.

"This is so not good!" Aggie cried as she thought Finn can't do this alone. Thinking she can't just sit there and watch, Aggie hopped off of Finn, and pulled one of his cables to help Finn and pull Zündapp with all her strength.

"What are you doing?!" The spy car inquired.

"Helping you! That's what I'm doing!" Aggie replied as she kept pulling the cable on his left.

Finn has nothing to do but let Aggie help him. She had her chance now.

Suddenly, the armored ship's large gun suddenly raised from the bow of the carrier, the targeting laser placed right at Finn's hood.

Aggie saw the laser targeted Finn. As she realized she has superstrenght, she pulled Finn aside with the cable when the ship fired a blast, and they avoid it. Then , another blast, forcing Aggie to push Finn harder and faster to the other side to avoid the second blast. But he kept his hooks onto Zündapp, and she still holding the cable, but her body was drag on the ground as her legs can't stand up because of being afraid.

"Give it up, McMissile!" Zündapp shouted.

Finn's mind raced, and when he saw his tires he got an idea. He opened up the panel in his hubcaps to release the magnetic explosives, allowing the carrier's magnet to take whatever he had left. The ship looked to see the magnetic explosives blinking rapidly, and his eyes widened.

"Bye, bye!" Aggie grinned and waved.

The ship exploded with water rising upward.

"Yeah! Alright!" Aggie screamed victoriously, until the water sprayed on them. "Okay, let's just take this bad guy, and let me take care of him."

"Huh, what are you gonna do? Begging me to stop bothering your friends?" Zündapp chuckled.

This made Aggie angrier than before as she opened Finn's door, took out a long metal wire, and slammed the door. She quickly and aggressively tied Zündapp around his body.

"You better stop bothering my friends!" Aggie growled. "Or else, I'll kill you!" Clearly she can't do that because of another human's reputation of killing a car was recorded in this world. She was just scaring the professor for fun. Then, she turned to Finn. "Come one, Finn! Let's go!"

When she rolled past him, Finn realized Aggie didn't climb up onto him anymore. "Uh, are you not going to ride on me?"

"Not this time! I'm angry!" She shouted as she skated up the ramp, and Finn followed her.

* * *

Finn and Aggie finally arrived at the scene where Mater, Lightning, and Holley are as the two managed to shove a now-tied up Zündapp forward.

"Hey, bro." Aggie greeted Lightning. "Did you win?"

"Aggie? What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time?" Lightning asked.

Zündapp saw Lightning and glared. "You! Why didn't my death ray kill you?!"

"Death ray?!" Lightning repeated, looking us for an explanation.

"Turn off the bomb, Zündapp!" Finn ordered.

"Are you all so dense?" Zündapp droned. "Its voice activated. Everything is voice activated these days."

"Deactivate! Deactivate!" Mater cried hurriedly.

The remote on the bomb buzzed. "Voice denied." A timer suddenly appeared, giving Mater only five minutes before the bomb went off.

"Oops." Zündapp said with fake sheepishness. "Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it?"

Holley rolled up, taser armed. "Say it."

"Deactivate." Zündapp replied without hesitation but the remote said "Voice denied" and lopped a full minute off the timer. "I'm not the one who activated it." He sneered. "Would anyone else like to try?" He convulsed into spasms as Holley tazed him, sending him collapsing to the ground.

"You read my mind." Finn smirked.

"Nice one, girl. Waiting for you to do that." Aggie added.

"He was getting on my nerves." Holley groaned as she put the taser away.

"What do we do?" Lightning asked worriedly.

Before anyone could suggest anything, a voice said. "It's very simple. You blow up." Spinning around, they found every roadway blocked by the Pacer, Hugo, Trunkov, and Gremlin family heads along with their henchcars. Even Ivan the tow truck along with several other henchcars.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, yes they are." Aggie answered.

"It's nothing personal." Trunkov said, as though it would make Lightning feel better about getting killed.

"Fellers, listen." Mater called suddenly. "I know what yer goin' through. Everybody's been laughin' at me my whole life too. But becomin' powerful and rich beyond your wildest dreams ain't gonna make you feel better."

The lemons seemed to seriously consider Mater's words for a brief moment before Gremlin smirked. "Yeah, but it's worth a shot." He unloaded his gun.

Suddenly, a powerful stream of water washed away several of the Gremlin cars, sending their boss into the bushes as Red, Sally, and Doc appeared. Four of the lemons tried to surround Finn, but he launched his grappling hooks and pulled them all together in a collision. Holley reversed from two of the lemons coming towards her, activating her jet mode and smashing two more cars into her attackers. Aggie grabbed one of the lemons with her own little but strong hand, and threw it away, sending it flying towards the other bunch of lemon cars. A couple lemons lunged, but suddenly found their wheels falling off.

"Peet stop." Guido huffed triumphantly.

Flo approached the Trunkov and flashed her headlights, blinding him long enough for Sheriff to slap a parking boot on him like he did with many of the other lemons. Ivan lunged for Lightning, but Mater shot forward and knocked the blue tow truck aside. He swung around and smacked two lemon henchmen away as they approached. Mater gave a mighty yell and hooked his tow cable under the lead Pacer's jaw, throwing him aside and towards Ramone. He slashed his paint can across the Pacer, leaving a trail of purple paint across the smaller car's windshield and hood. The remaining lemons stared in shock at their opponents: the spies and the entire town of Radiator Springs all ready to pound them into a pulp.

"Retreat!" Pacer shouted, encouraging the remaining lemons to speed away down the road. But they skidded to a halt when they rounded the corner and discovered a small army of British military vehicles in their path, complete with helicopters and all of them training their weapons on the evil cars.

"Thanks for the help, Corporal." Sarge told one of the vehicles beside him.

"Anything for one of Pop's mates." The British military vehicle replied.

Everyone watched anxiously as the clock continued to tick down on the bomb. The timer read 2:39 already. Mater stood in the middle of the intersection with Luigi, Guido, Lightning, and Aggie while everyone else stayed behind risers a safe distance away. Guido had been working on that for a while, but when he tried to unscrew the bolts his drill made a strange grinding sound. He glared at the tool for a moment before shouting in Italian and throwing it down, kicking it aside as he drove off with crossed forks.

"What's he saying?" Lightning asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"None of his wrenches fit the bolts." Luigi replied sadly.

If they couldn't get the bomb off him, Mater will die for sure.

"Suddenly, Mater just realized something. "I get it! I know what needs ta be done."

"Then do it!" Lightning urged.

"What? No, I can't do it. Look, nobody takes me seriously." Mater protested. "I know that now. This ain't Radiator Springs."

"Yes, it is." Lightning said firmly, with a warm smile on his face. "Look, you're yourself in Radiator Springs. Be yourself here. And if people aren't taking you seriously, then they need to change, not you. I know that because I was wrong before. Now, you can do this. You're the bomb."

"Thanks, buddy." Mater said with a smile.

"No, no, no, you're the actual bomb!" Lightning reminded him. "Now let's go!"

"Oh, right!" Mater swung his tow cable around, hooking under Lightning's front axle, and drove off, dragging McQueen behind him as he smashed his way through the risers.

Finn blinked in surprise. "Where's he going?"

"We have to follow him!" Aggie suggested as Finn and Holley nodded, and they sped off to catch up with Mater and Lightning.

"Aggie!" Sally called.

Aggie halted as she knew her friends was about to ask her some questions, but it's an unfortunate timing. "There's no time! I'll explain everything later!" She said before catching up with Finn and Holley.

* * *

An instant mass panic happened as most of the spectators near the track suddenly took off. The Radiator Springs' residents, finally catching up, stood on the race track and watched in shock and concern.

"Hold your fire!" Finn suddenly shouted as he screeched to a halt on the stage with Aggie in tow. "He can't disarm it! Mater, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now!"

Holley approached, standing behind the police cars and staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"This ain't nothin' at all like Radiator Springs." Mater told Lightning as the police surrounded them.

"Mater, just cut to the chase." Lightning urged.

"Okay." Mater nodded. "It's him." He pointed to Miles Axlerod, still on the stage.

"What? Me?" Miles chuckled. "You've got to be crazy."

"I figured it out when I realized y'all attached this ticking time bomb with Whitworth bolts – the same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph." Mater explained. "Holley! Show that picture!"

"Okay." Though confused, Holley rolled forward and pulled up the engine picture on her computer.

"And then I remembered what they say about old British engines: if there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em." Mater said.

"What is he talking about?" Miles demanded.

"It was you leaking oil at the party in Japan." Mater declared, him and me beginning to roll closer to Miles. "You just blamed it on me."

"Electric cars don't use oil, you twit." Miles snapped.

"Then yer fakin' it." Mater reasoned. "You didn't convert to no electric. If we pop that hood, we gonna see that engine from that picture right there."

"This lorry's crazy!" Miles shouted to the police. "He's gonna kill us all!" He stopped when one of his back tires hit open air, and he realized with a start he had backed up to the edge of the platform. "Stay away!" He growled at us.

"But Sir Miles created the race, Mater." Holley protested. "Why would he want to hurt anyone?"

"To make Allinol look bad so everybody'd go back to usin' oil." Mater said. "I mean he said it himself with that dee-sguised voice."

"'Dee-sguised voice'?" Miles scoffed. What are you talking about? You're nuts, you are!"

"This is going nowhere fast." Prince Wheeliam said to the Queen. "We really should go, Grandmother."

"One moment." The monarch replied. "I'd like to see where this is going."

The timer only had thirty seconds left.

"But Mater, he created Allinol, remember?" Aggie protested.

"And what if he found that huge oil field just as the world was tryin' ta find somethin' else?" Mater added, glaring at Miles. "What if he came up with allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad?"

"'What if?'" Miles growled, his escape route blocked by the tow truck. "You're basing this on a 'what if'?"

"Okay, that's it!" One of the guards began ordering everyone out, escorting the rest of the civilians and the royalty to safety. Only Lightning, Holley, Finn and Aggie stayed in our spots, staring at the confrontation between Miles and Mater.

"Wait, somebody save me!" Miles shouted. "The lorry's crazy! Keep away, you idiots!"

"Mater!" Finn called warningly. Aggie rolled a little backward in fear with her eyes widened.

"Mater!" Holley cried worriedly. Lightning stared with wide eyes.

"Someone do something!" Miles shouted in desperation.

5

4

"You're insane, you are!" Miles shouted at Mater.

3

Everyone else braced for the explosion.

2

"Deactivate!" Miles screamed.

Just as the timer hit 1, the remote beeped. "Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Miles Axlerod :)."

Mater smirked proudly, seeming to enjoy Miles hyperventilating as two police cars pulled up on either side of him. Mater swung his tow hook around and caught the edge of Miles' hood, pulling it up to reveal an old engine underneath.

"The engine from the photo." Finn confirmed.

"It's a perfect match." Holley agreed.

"How did the tow truck figure it out?" Miles scoffed.

"It's official." Lighting smiled as he approached Mater. "You're coming to all my races from now on."

"Now yer talkin'!" Mater smiled broadly the two of them bumping tires.

* * *

At the Buckingham palace, Mater made the funniest and wildest faces he could muster, but the guard he stood before was just as stoic as ever..

"Mater, let's go." Lightning encouraged with a chuckle. "You're on." The two rolled through the large double doors of the palace hall, passing by an entire crowd of spectators that included Finn, Holley, Aggie, and all of the Radiator Springs' folks.

"Your Majesty," Lord Steward announced. " May I present for the investiture of honorary Knighthood of the British Realm. Tow Mater of Radiator Springs."

"Go get 'em, buddy." Lightning encouraged, standing with the rest of the Radiator Springs' residents.

Mater rolled up to the front of the room, standing before the Queen of England herself, and bowed respectfully.

The Queen rolled up a long antennae from her fender, tapping it on Mater's fenders . "I hereby dub thee Sir Tow Mater.." Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Sir? Shoot, you can just call me Mater, Yer Majesty." Mater told the Queen. "I don't wanna hear none of this 'sir' business. By the way, have y'all met each other?" Mater rolled back as Lightning came forward. "The Queen, McQueen. McQueen, the Queen. McQueen, McMissile. McMissile, McQueen. The Queen, McMissile."

"I think they get it." Aggie laughed.

* * *

 **I got these stuffs from** **Ash505, so it wouldn't be hard for me to** **make the movie into a story. Sorry, I was quite lazy, and I want to finish this story to move to another one. Thank you very much, Ash505.**


	37. Back to normal

The sign outside of town to read 'Welcome to Raditator Springs...Home of Lightning McQueen and Sir Tow Mater.' along with a picture of Mater. Life seemed to go back to normal after the great adventure that our heroes went through, with the exception of Mater's stories from the mission. Whether or not people actually believed them was a whole other story.

"So there we was, my rocket jet goin' full blast, McQueen hanging on fer dear life when suddenly them two nasty lemons come out of nowheres, guns drawed!" Mater told the crowd around him. "We was goners! But then, out of nowhere this beautiful spy car swoops in from the sky to save us!"

"That's a very entertaining story, young man." A lavender minivan told the Mater.

"Oh, Minny, please!" her husband rolled his eyes. "Come on! None of this happened. Rocket jets, flying spy cars—"

"No, you're quite right!" Everyone jumped and looked up to see a purple Jaguar flying in and landing on the street outside the café. "It does sound a bit far-fetched." Holley said as she deactivated her jet mode.

"Holley!" Mater greeted warmly. "What're you doin' here?"

"Hello, Mater!" Holley greeted warmly. "It's so good to see you again."

A familiar Aston Martin drove up beside Holley.

"Finn!" Mater greeted.

"Our satellites picked up an urgent communiqué." Finn explained.

"So you got-a my email." Luigi piped up.

"Ah man, y'all is goin' ta have a great time!" Mater said excitedly. "Everybody! This here's Finn McMissile. He's a secret agent. Don't tell nobody! And this is Holley Shiftwell." Mater turned to the Holley. "She's—"

"I'm Mater's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you all." Holley interrupted with a smile, her proclamation making everyone stare in shock while Mater just smiled broadly.

Guido's forks dropped to the ground in astonishment. "Guido believe you now." Luigi said.

Aggie had her jaws dropped, then muttered, "That's what I've been thinking."

"Whoa, honey!" Flo eyed a caved in part of Holley's back fender. "You got a nasty dent there."

"Yeah." Holley smiled albeit sheepishly.

"Was that from when you swooped in and you saved them in London?" Van asked.

"Van." Minny scolded with a smile.

"What?" Van shrugged. "I'm just asking!"

"Don't you worry, sweet pea." Flo assured. "My baby Ramone can get that fixed up for ya in no time."

"Yeah, sure thing, man." Ramone nodded. "No problemo. Just let me go get my tools."

"Oh, no. I'm keeping that dent." Holley said, looking to Mater. "It's way too valuable."

"A valuable dent?" Lizzie exclaimed. "She's as crazy as Mater."

"Those two are perfect for each other." Mack agreed.

"You know, there's one thing I still don't get." Lightning piped up. "The bad guys hit me with the beam from the camera, right? So, why didn't I, you know..."

"Explode into smitherines?" Aggie guessed.

"Yeah." Lightning nodded.

"We couldn't figure that one out, either." Finn admitted.

"Our investigation proved that allinol was actually gasoline, and Axlerod engineered it so when it got hit by the beam, it would explode." Holley explained.

Lightning realized something. "Wait a second, Fillmore. You said my fuel was safe." Everyone turned to stare at the Volkswagen van.

Fillmore glanced around at everyone staring at him. "If you're implying that I switched out that rot-gut excuse for alternative fuel with my all-natural, sustainable, organic biofuel just because I never trusted Axlerod, you're dead wrong, man." He grinned as he gestured to Sarge beside him. "It was him."

Sarge glanced at everyone. "Once big oil, always big oil...man."

"Tree hugger." Fillmore teased.

"No wonder you guys always been best of friends." Aggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Aggie!" Everyone turned around to see Doc glaring at Aggie. "Having fun travelling around the world with a spy?" He asked.

"How long did you know?" Lightning inquired.

"Whole time." Doc replied. He knew about Aggie's secret all this time, even before she went home back from her first mission with Finn.

"Doc, I can explain." Aggie was about to explain everything.

Doc raised his front tire to stop Aggie from explaining. "Dear, you are safe outside the country with Finn McMissile, and you are old enough to explore our world without a single wound or injury in and out of your human body. You are also old enough to save a car life instead of destroying." When seeing Aggie shook her head down in shame of keeping secrets, Doc added more of his words. "No more secrets and lies…" His words made Aggie raised her head again and beamed. "And you can go on any mission with him wherever you like. I owe you my life." He finished as they shared a hug.

* * *

Later on everyone gathered around the race track made up of Route 66 and the town's street. Since the World Grand Prix turned out to be a scam, Lightning invited the racers to participate in a recreational race he dubbed the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Aggie also joined in since she hasn't been racing for a year.

Sheriff rolled up the street as the racers followed him. "The Radiator Springs Grand Prix is about to begin! All spectators clear the starting line!"

"I just figured, we never found out who the world's fastest car is." Lightning talked to Francesco. "Plus: no press, no trophy. Just racing. The way I like it."

"Francesco likes it like this too." Francesco admitted.

"Thanks for letting me race, Lightning." Aggie thanked. "It's been a year since I never raced. But, you do notice we're still the same number. Isn't that illegal?"

"Aww, I'll break the rule for this time, Aggie." Lightning said. "You've been working too hard, so just enjoy this race. You deserve it."

"Francesco would like to race with you, little human." The formula car added. "Of course, destroying a car was a human's reputation, but for you, it didn't matter at all."

Lightning saw Sally as he, Francesco, and Aggie approached her.

"Francesco. I'd like you to meet—" Lightning was about to introduce Sally to Francesco, but the Italian car already knew her from Mater at the party in Japan days ago.

"Signorina Sally." He smiled. "It is official: Lightning McQueen is the luckiest car in the world.

"Why, thank you." Sally chuckled.

"Which he will have to be to have a chance against Francesco today. See you at the finish line, Mc—" Francesco was about to leave, until he noticed something on Lightning's rear bumper. "What is that?"

Lightning's new bumper sticker: was labelled, 'Ka-ciao, Francesco.'

"It's just something I had made up for the occasion." Lightning smirked as Aggie began to laugh loudly.

As so was Francesco, only a little laugh. "Is good, McQueen! Very funny! It was funnier when I did it, but it's very funny. What are you going to do next? Are you going to take off your fenders? Try it. You'll like it." He said before leaving the two cars and the human.

"So he's not so good-looking." Sally said.

"Yeah. Nice try." Lightning didn't believe her.

"I'm serious!"

"That's why I love you, Sally." Lightning drove away to join with the racers. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it!" Sally exclaimed.

"Bye, Sally." Aggie waved before joining Lightning and the other racers.

* * *

The racers are at the starting grid. They sounded their engines, except Aggie as she kicked the ground with her roller skates backward, ready to race against each other for fun. On the traffic light in the center of town, it goes from red to green. The racers sped off, tearing up main street and out of town, blazing past tourists.

The racers seemed to enjoy racing from the asphalt road to dirt road. It's like this isn't a competition or having a bad rivalry with each other. They were just having fun. Lightning and Francesco tried to past each other, but Aggie went past them both, racing in first as they all took the wide, sweeping turn around Willy's Butte.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the second film. I hope you like it. My story will end sooner, so get ready for more updates!**

 **Pls review**


	38. Bonus chapter: Aggie's bad hair day

**This is another bonus chapter. This chapter took place in the middle of the previous chapter 'Back to normal', and also an AU that Finn and Holley stayed in Radiator Springs for a while, taking a long break after the mission. This happened after Doc and Aggie reconciled and before the Radiator Springs Grand Prix.**

* * *

After Doc and Aggie broke their hug, the navy blue racecar noticed Aggie is still wearing her helmet.

"Now, let's see that beautiful hair of yours that I haven't seen for a year." He said as his tire reached for her helmet.

When Aggie noticed Doc almost touched her helmet, she moved away from him, keeping her helmet on her head. "Ugh, you know… I-i-i-I really like to keep my helmet on, because… it always suited me."

"But, you've been wearing your helmet for too long." Finn reminded. "I should know. Ever since I first met you, you still had your helmet on."

Aggie was afraid to reveal another secret from her friends as she thought of a fake excuse. "I just… uh, um… want to be stylish everyday. And besides, I always skate, so safety first." She grinned sheepishly.

The way Aggie smiled like that, Doc knew she was lying, and she's hiding something. "Alright, young lady, I know you're lying. We have an agreement; no more secrets and lies. So, what's going on?"

Aggie knew she was caught as she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you. It all started back in London, three months ago…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _Aggie is seen mopping the floor, like she usually does. This time, she didn't wear her helmet as she wanted her hair to feel the fresh cold air. Like what her boss told her, she mopped all the way to the laboratory where there are lots of laboratory things, instruments, and colorful chemicals, which they are still contained in beakers._

 _Aggie knew chemicals are dangerous, so she has to be careful as she kept mopping the floor. When she did, the wet floor slipped her skating shoes, making her slide and her body hit a table. No beakers or test tubes were dropped or shattered, but one of the beakers has a green chemical that was spilled from the table and on Aggie's head. The chemical steamed on her head, but she didn't feel and burn or pain. There's also worst than that._

 _In his office, Baldwin was working on paper works, until he was startled when Aggie burst from his door with her helmet on._

 _"It's important that you know that I am not pointing fingers, but—"_

 _"Aggie, what are you talking about, and why are you pointing fingers at me? What did I do?" The head of C.H.R.O.M.E. was confused._

 _"Let's just say I understand why you told me to be careful when I'm in the laboratory." Aggie said before removing her helmet, revealing a bald spot on her scalp. This made Baldwin's eyes widened in shock, and gritted his teeth. He knew the cause of Aggie's bald spot. "Goodness, Mr. Baldwin! You could at least pretend it isn't that bad!"_

 _"Sorry, Aggie. I don't know what to say since I'm not good of describing hairs, especially human hair." Baldwin apologized. "Maybe a hair remover chemical spilled on you, burning a little part of your hair."_

 _"Well, if you could just whip up a cure, I'll be on my way." Aggie begged. "So much to clean tomorrow."_

 _"Ugh, Aggie, making a cure for hair is quite hard work." Baldwin said._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, we cars have to study about hair, so it'll took a long while to make chemicals that make hair grew back faster. But, on the plus side, the chemical's reaction is not permanent, so it'll grow back anytime long soon."_

 _"So, you mean, I'll be like this until my hair grew back?!" Aggie cried. "But, it'll take very long."_

 _"Just where your helmet at all times, until we find a cure or your hair grows back."_

 _Aggie can't argue with her boos anymore as she felt helpless, and put her helmet back on her head to hide her bald spot._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"…I can't believe how hard it is when you hide your hideous appearance in public for so long." Aggie finished her story.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Ramone asked,

"Wait. You can't handle your appearance in public because your hair's messed up?" Holley inquired.

"'Messed up'?" Aggie growled as she finally removed her helmet, revealing her bald spot on her scalp with few strands of her hair were grown. "Does this look 'messed up' to you?!"

Everyone gasped in horror for the looks of her ruined hair.

"Honestly! How hard is it to pretend it's not so bad?" She flicked the remaining strands of her hair.

"Hard." Both Lightning and Finn admitted.

"If today is any indication of how cars will treat me from now on, I can't simply wait to see if my mane grows back!" Aggie hid her face with her helmet.

Lightning approached Aggie, and patted her carefully with his tire. "I'm sorry, Aggie. I'm sure nobody means to make you feel worse than you already do."

"Didn't you say Mr. Baldwin was working on a cure?" Finn asked.

"Yes, well, even if everyone isn't utterly indifferent to my presence, Mr. Baldwin might not be able to fix this sooner." Then, Aggie hugged Finn's tires, begging him and Holley for help. "Can't you do a something to restore some semblance of my hair?!"

"Well, we have our own hair chemicals here, but we're not sure if it's a good idea." Holley said.

"The thing is, it's pretty much like Baldwin said." Finn agreed. "Fixing hairs with chemicals is—"

"Tricky!" Aggie screamed. "I know! I don't care! Make with the tricks!"

Finn and Holley have nothing to do but to take out the chemicals they brought, and Finn poured an orange chemical on 'Aggie's head. The hair appeared to be short a green, but it was made of crystals at it shattered itself into pieces. Next, Holley poured pink chemical on Aggie's head, revealing a short brown hair, but it was made of wood as the woodpecker plane proved it when it pecked Aggie's 'hair.'

"This won't do! I need an actual hair!" Aggie cried.

"Oh, you can't just make a hair with chemicals." Finn stated. "The results could be disastrous."

"More disastrous than this?!" Aggie growled as she removed the wood from her scalp, revealing again her ugly hair.

With all the chemicals they had, Finn and Holley tried every single hair chemical liquid, until the Radiator Springs is now a hair zone.

Every car swept every last strands of colorful hair around the place as the two spies were running out of chemicals.

"I don't think there's anything else we can try." Finn sighed exhaustingly.

"B-But Mr. Baldwin said there was still a chance!" Aggie exclaimed.

"At last, Aggie." A crowd of cars moved aside to let Baldwin through. "I've done my research. I guess the chemical poured on you was not so permanent."

"Does this mean I'll get my hair back soon?" Aggie squealed excitingly with her turned big.

"Uh, no." Baldwin replied. "Not very soon, but it will grow back. But if you want to grow your hair back quickly or you wish that this would never happen, you can go back in time to undo it."

Aggie thought that spies can go back in time since they have many cool gadgets as she turned to Finn and Holley if they agreed to let her travel back in time.

"Uh-uh. I think we can both say that's not a good option." Holley chuckled as Finn agreed with her.

"Oh." Aggie understood that and cried out loud.

* * *

Later, Aggie went back to her store to find a solution to make herself simple and having normal appearance again by picking clothes that matches her ruined hair.

"But I'll need your honest opinions." She said to her vehicle friends who gathered around outside her store. Aggie stepped outside with a new white simple dress, and her remaining hair covered her bald spots, which it was still ugly and messy. "How awful is it?"

The cars, simultaneously, tried to compliment, but they groaned in disgust, and Hoppity Jr. drove away when he saw his owner's messy hair.

Aggie knew her hair is still bad, even she knew her friends will compliment honestly about her hair. "Oh, come on! Can't anybody pretend it's not bad?!"

"We could, um, try, soldier." Sarge said.

"Maybe...?" Sheriff shrugged.

"Well, if any of you have an idea how to make this disaster look good enough for showing myself in the race track again, I'm open to hearing it!" Aggie sobbed.

"Is that all?" Sally inquired as she agreed to help her.

"No problem!" Mater exclaimed.

Everyone agreed helping Aggie to hide her bald spot as she smiled happily to have her friends by her side.

They have tried everything to replace Aggie's hair with various things; Red's flowers, a white cloud thing from the fire extinguisher, plants, Luigi's unused tires, and many more. However, none of their ideas seem worthy for Aggie to show in public looking like that. They all wanted a wig for her, but no human hair or wig has ever existed in the world of vehicles as Aggie gave up of her chance to fix her hair soon, and rolled back to her car wash, deciding that she won't race for a while until her hair will grow back.

* * *

Later that day, the resident of Radiator Springs and two spies went back to the car wash to offer Aggie their moral support.

"I think we all know how bad Aggie's been feeling, but I never thought she'd canceled her scheduled races." Lighting said.

"Yer saw her hair, right?" Mater whispered.

"But it's Aggie. If anyone can turn lemons into lemonade, it's her." Flo told everyone.

"I guess it's harder for her when she feels like the lemon fruit." Holley said her opinion.

"Well, she's not a lemon, she's our friend. And right now, she needs our support." The racecar reminded as everyone nodded in agreement, and he knocked on Aggie's door.

"Come in." Her voice muffled inside as Lightning opened the door, and they discovered Aggie's store was dark. "Would you mind closing the door? I'm more comfortable in the dark." She lied down on her couch with jars of peanut butter scattered all over the floor.

Finn switched on the light as he can't take of Aggie's depression anymore. "Okay, Aggie, you've done just about enough sulking!" He and the rest of the cars entered her store. "Having a fabulous hair is a wonderful thing, but it ain't the only thing!"

"Yeah! And we're here to remind yer how awesome you was, hair or no hair!" Mater added.

Aggie sighed "It's kind of you to say, but it's hard to argue with cold, hard facts."

"What facts are those?" Lizzie asked.

"That without my hair, I simply can't shine as I once did, and cars treat me like the sad, miserable human I've become." The human answered as she took out another jar of peanut butter, and ate a spoonful of it.

"Aggie, you're not miserable. You're our friend. A friend that started a friendship empire between vehicles and humans, which was only you, of course." Lightning said.

"A friend who made us all feel happy when there's good and bad times." Sally added.

"A friend who stuck by us, no matter what!" Finn stated.

"A friend so honest that she admitted she destroyed some of the buildings in town, and kept a promise to fix her mess." Doc reminded of the day she first appeared in Radiator Springs.

These reminders made Aggie got up from lying on the couch as Lightning gently pulled the spoon away from Aggie's mouth. "I know you lost some confidence when you lost your hair, but unlike that, confidence is something you can get back right now." He nuzzled his fender on Aggie's body.

"Holy…" Aggie snapped in miserable as she realized Lightning and the others were right about their words. "You're right! The only one behaving differently today was me! Besides, what doesn't shine from the outside in..." She rolled to her closet to change her outfit and the appearance of her hair.

"Um, Aggie, what are you doing?" Sally asked.

"I'm preparing to shine from the inside out!" Aggie came out from her closet with her hair attached with the remaining colored hair that Finn and Holley made from the chemicals, and her clothes were purple punky style.

* * *

When Aggie finally showed herself in public with her new punk-style appearance, many cars adored her new look, and it is the very first time in this world that cars would see this kind of appearance from a human. Some cars were tourist as they took a shot of her appearance with their cameras and some asked many questions about it.

Aggie met up with her friends again at Flo's gas station where they and the other cars still adored her new hair style.

"Well, Aggie, if you wanted to shine from the inside out, I think this afternoon, you became the most popular human in the world! Or rather, this world." Finn commented.

Aggie blushed. "Oh, pshaw, Finn. I'm simply making up for all the time I wasted feeling sorry for myself."

"I don't a-know why you a-were so upset. You're a-hair looks… bellissimo!" Luigi complimented.

"I'm just glad I have all of you to remind me that even if I accidentally spilled burning chemical on my hair, I can look good on the outside as long as I feel good on the inside." Aggie told her valuable lesson.

"Now that's the Aggie I know and miss the most." Lightning said. "You know, since the World Grand Prix was an Allinol scam, I decided to have a race here in Radiator Springs. It's called, Radiator Springs Grand Prix. I hope you don't mind, would you be part of the race, Aggie?"

Aggie gasped in excitement as her eyes sparkled. "Would I?!" Then, she remembered that she has to use a helmet to race, which making her hide her punky-styled hair. "Oh well, I love my new style and all, but I can't race with my helmet."

"You can remove it again after the race." Doc said.

"Alright-y then! Safety first, you know." Aggie rolled back to her store to get her helmet as everybody laughed in agreement about Aggie's 'safety first' rule.

* * *

 **Note: Hoppity Jr. was a baby bunny that Mater gave to Aggie days after Hoppity's death.**

 **I got this idea from "My Little Pony: Isn't the Mane thing about you"**

 **Please review.**


	39. Bonus chapter: Secrets and Vegetables

A week after the Radiator Springs Grand Prix and like their everyday routine, Lightning and Doc were practicing laps at Willy's Butte with Aggie's absence. Doc gave her a day off because she's too busy making vegetable dishes. When all of her vegetables were ripe, it's time for her to make vegetable dishes as she searched some from the internet.

"Okay, all we need are cucumbers, tomatoes, cabbage, herbs and seeds." Aggie put all of the ingredients she mentioned on a paper plate.

"Wow, Aggie, that's a lot of vegetables you put there." Sally commented. She came to Aggie to see what she was doing in her Car Wash shop.

"This will be my vegetable masterpiece, Sally!" Aggie explained. "It's to celebrate my and Lightning's eighty-seventh training with Doc day!"

"Eighty-seventh? That's specific."

"I know! That's why I wanted to make this veggie salad special. Although I have these kinds of vegetable, but I'm sure Lightning would eat the dish alone. I won't mind. Now, could you please pass me the ranch?"

Sally passed a plastic bottle of ranch to Aggie. "You sure are going to a lot of trouble for Lightning's dish."

Aggie wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew! That's because I know how much he loves them! My vegetable dishes are his favorite! It's worth all the trouble to see him happy. Now I'm going to need some peanut butter." She took out a jar of peanut butter, took a scoop with a spoon, and ate some. "Want some?"

"Isn't that for the dish?" The Porsche asked.

"Oh, Sally! That's hilarious! You don't mix peanut better with vegetables! This is my mid morning, vegetable dish-making peanut butter fuel that keeps this vegetable dish making train chugging down the tracks! Just like you, cars. You fuelled with gas, I fuelled with food." She took a last spoonful of peanut butter, and threw the jar away. "Break time's over! Now let's finish this dish! Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, choo-choo!"

* * *

At Willy's Butte, after Lightning and Doc finished practicing laps, Aggie arrived just in time to bring the two cars their lunch.

"Hey, guys!" She met them at the starting line while holding a plate of vegetable salad. "Happy 'eighty-seventh training with Doc' day!"

"'Eighty-seventh training'? That's specific." Lightning chuckled. "You should be a mathematician in the future."

"You do know both you and Lightning trained with me together, right?" Doc reminded.

"I know!" The winged human squealed. "I'm just so proud and happy for us, and I've been counting all of our training days, and I was going to wait until our hundredth, but I got too excited, and I know how much you love vegetables, so Happy Eighty-seventh training with Doc' day!" She showed Lightning and Doc her veggie salad.

"Wow, thanks, Ags." Lightning let Aggie placed the dish on his hood. "I'm going to eat this at Flo's. I'll see you guys later."

The two watched Lightning left to town with a dish on his hood.

"It's awfully nice of you for giving the kid your vegetables." Doc said.

"Well, it's the least I kind do for a friend." Aggie blushed.

"Why don't I escort you back to town?"

"That would be great!"

Doc waited for Aggie to join him, but she hasn't move yet.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh, can I… I don't know… do something more than skating my way back?"

Doc rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing what Aggie meant. He hated her doing this, but he has no choice. "Fine, hop in."

"Yay!" Aggie hopped on Doc's roof happily, and he drove back to town.

* * *

When Doc carried Aggie back to town, Aggie noticed a familiar vegetable dish on a trash can that Guido carried.

"Is that…?" She gasped as she didn't take her eyes off of the familiar vegetable dish. "Is that…?" To find out, she has to check it herself. "Doc, gotta go. I'll see you later." She jumped off of Doc, and ran towards Guido to check that vegetable. There, she saw him pouring the garbage in the garbage truck and drove away.

"Wait! Stop!" She called the garbage truck to stop, but it was too late. Then, she turned to Guido. "Guido, you didn't see a vegetable salad with lettuce, tomato, did you?"

Guido answered. "Uh ... n-no?"

"Right. Of course you didn't. That would be ridiculous. Because I made it for Lightning, and he loves my vegetables. He would never throw them away like trash in the trash with other trash, right? Right!" Aggie grabbed the forklift, and leaned her face on him.

"Uh… destra?( Um... right?)" He said nervously as he slowly reversed away from Aggie.

* * *

Aggie went back to her shop, and paced around while talking to Hoppity Jr..

"That dish couldn't have been the one I made. I must be seeing things. I did have a lot of peanut butter this morning" Aggie took another spoonful of peanut butter, and ate it. "But what if I wasn't seeing things? What if that was my dish?" She panicked, then scoffed. "That would be bananas." The winged human laughed crazily, and the gasped. "Unless Lightning's been replaced by an imposter who throws delicious vegetables away!"

Hoppity Jr. just blinked as Aggie whispered on his large ears. "Or... has he been brainwashed by a vegetable-hating evil queen?" Hoppity Jr. blink once again. "You make a good point. Lightning is too stubborn to be brainwashed. Hmm. There's something else going on here. Let's look up a few of the more recent vegetables I've made for him."

Aggie took out the files from her drawer, and put them on the desk. "The Cucumber Hors d'Oeuvres I made for his birthday... and broccoli soup for his week-birthday... and the 'It's Not Your Birthday But Here's a Vegetable Anyway Day' potato salad. He ate all of these... Right?" She thought back on several past occasions and realized every time she gave Lightning vegetables, the racecar would make her look away at something, and the vegetable dishes would mysteriously disappeared while her back was turned.

"Have I ever really seen Lightning eat one of my vegetable dishes?" Aggie asked herself, then to her pet baby car rabbit. "And do I always look when somebody points behind me? Hmm, I need answers." She took out a deerstalker cap from her closet, and acted like Sherlock Holmes to investigate.

* * *

Aggie interrogated her and Lightning's racecar friends, Cal Weathers and Bobbly Swift, as they explained they haven't seen Lightning eating vegetables and they have been receiving unexplained vegetable donations on a monthly basis. Then, she interrogated Mack as he confessed that Lightning gave him a vegetable dish last time after Aggie made for Lightning. Finally, she interrogated Harv, who she talked on the phone in Lightning's trailer, as he told her that Lightning donated her racing monthsary vegetable dish to the Harv himself and fans every week.

After gathering every detail she collected, Aggie returned to her shop to piece everything together.

"He didn't eat the broccoli. He didn't eat the potato. He didn't eat the tomato, and he didn't eat the carrot. He didn't eat any of 'em! Why?!" Aggie pointed at her rabbit as it twitched its nose. "And don't tell me this all just started recently! It's been going on for weeks! Harv said so himself. If there's one thing I know, you can't escape the truth.

Aggie pieced everything together. Then, finally she learned the horrifying conclusion and terrible truth. "Lightning doesn't like vegetables, and he's been lying to me about it the whole time!" She screamed in horror.

Near the car wash, Finn McMissile came with a basket of broccoli. Suddenly, he heard a familiar squeaky scream. "Aggie!" He took out his gun from his side, and drove inside, ready to protect his human friend. He only found Aggie with her pet baby rabbit. "Are you okay? Or are you just screaming for fun?"

"Screaming _is_ fun. But I'm not okay!" Aggie yelled. "I've been making Lightning vegetables for weeks, but he doesn't even like them. He's been lying to me!"

"But everybody loves your vegetables. They're the greatest thing since… quart of oil." Finn commented.

"Thank you!"

"And I could swear I've seen him eat one of your vegetables you made last week."

"Have you reeeaaally?" Aggie narrowed her eyes.

Finn was not sure about it since he's been staying in Radiator Springs for a week "Um, I... thought I had. That's why I said it?"

"Are you _sure_?" She leaned a little closer.

"Maybe I haven't...?"

"Exactly! Because it's all been a sham! Lightning has been laughing at my vegetables behind my back and scheming of a way to get rid of them for weeks!"

Aggie fantasized Lightning destroyed all her vegetable dishes with lightnings shooting from his headlights.

The way Aggie fantasizing these stuff, Finn realized she was out of her mind. "Well, I've got just the thing to get your mind off all this madness. I just got back from London, and I brought some broccolis. It's England's favorite vegetable, so I was hoping you could make up a few of your delicious dishes."

Aggie's eyes snapped widened as she got an idea, and smirked evilly. "Yes. I will make vegetables. Lots of vegetable dishes. I'm going to make Lightning so many dishes, it'll force him to admit the truth. Or I'll catch him in the act of getting rid of them. Operation: 'Veggie of Lies' is a go. Thanks, Finn. You're a great spy and a great friend. I knew I could count on you to come up with a plan.

"I don't think that's what I did." Finn deadpanned.

* * *

The next day, Aggie made Lightning vegetable dishes for when he woke up, for his eighty-eight training day, as part of a scheme to get Lightning to save her from the top of a pyramid of vegetables, and as thanks for saving her from the pyramid of vegetables. Unfortunately, Lightning outsmarted Aggie at every turn and managed to get rid of the dishes without having to eat any.

Later, an increasingly crazy Aggie put together a large vegetable-eating party at Flo's, and Lightning arrived.

Aggie came out from hiding with her dress very messy, and eyes turned red with tears. "Lightning, there you are! I made vegetable dishes for everyone, and you're the only one who hasn't eaten his yet." She took out a plate of veggie salad. "So here. Your vegetable. For you to eat. Now."

"Are you okay?" Lightning inquired. "You seem to be staring more than usual."

"I just really like to watch others enjoy my vegetables." Aggie giggled at unhinged

"You sure you don't have to blink?"

"Me? Nope. I'm not much of a blinker." The tear rolled down from Aggie's eyes with blinking. "Don't mind me. Go ahead and take a bite."

Lightning looked at the vegetable. "Well... Do I want to take a big bite or a small bite...? I just don't know... Or maybe medium? No, no, no. Definitely not medium."

"Just try some." Aggie panted for not blinking for too long.

Lightning opened his mouth, and was about to take a bite, then stopped. "Do you have any ranch?

Aggie couldn't take it anymore as she tried not to blink and grinded her teeth, but her eyes can't hold much longer, and she slowly blinked.

For Lightning, time slowed down, even when Aggie blinked. When her eyes are completely closed, it's Lightning's chance to get read of the vegetables as he tied the dish with balloons and made it float away before Aggie opened her eyes.

Time came back to its normal pace again as Aggie noticed the vegetable dish was gone after she blinked.

"Ah, never mind. Your vegetables are just too good to resist." The red racecar complimented as he joined with his friends

"What?! No! No!" Frustrated beyond belief, Aggie gave up of making Lightning show the truth as she shouted. "That's it! I can't take it!"

"Uh, everything okay, Aggie?" Lightning asked.

"No! Everything is not okay!" Aggie yelled angrily. "YOU HATE MY VEGETABLES!"

Every car stopped eating and stared at Aggie and Lightning, wondering what's all with the commotion.

"What are you talking about?" The red racecar pretended he didn't know.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" The eight-year-old human glared at him. "I saw what you did! Well, I didn't see what you did. But I know that you've been fake-eating my vegetables! You threw away the veggie salad I made for our eighty-seventh training day, and I know you secretly somehow got rid of all the other vegetables I gave you! Admit it!"

"That's crazy! What do you think I did? Somehow make them all disappear into thin air?"

Suddenly, the veggie salad Lightning tied to a balloon fell on Aggie's head.

Lightning chuckled nervously. "Okay. So maybe I made one of them disappear into thin air."

Aggie growled as she glared at Lightning even angrier. "How could you?!"

"What?! I, uh..." Lightning thought quickly to explain. "I-I just wanted to share these amazing vegetables with the planes who were flying right now! So I, uh... I was trying to send them up via... balloon mail."

"But you just said they were delicious." Aggie reminded.

"Well, obviously that's because... I have amnesia!"

The human glared at him.

"I've been brainwashed!"

Still glaring

"I-It's Opposite Day?"

Aggie slowly rolled towards Lightning, still glaring at him upset and angrily. "Your memory is working fine, you 're immune to brainwashing, and I know today's not Opposite Day because I never heard of it. Only I know is I've been making vegetable dishes every week. A vegetable that you'd probably just throw away. Or give to charity. Or destroy with your lightning headlights while laughing at me!"

"Lightning headlights?"

"Oh! Oh! So you admit it!"

Aggie turned her back on him as she rolled off.

"What? No! I can explain!" Lightning tried to explain.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Aggie cried as the plate of her dish dropped from her head and to the ground, and she stormed off in anger.

The plate that Aggie dropped from her head rolled in front of Lightning as he shook his hood down in guilt.

* * *

At Doc's garage, Lightning paced in circles as Doc and sally listened to him.

"She won't listen to me. She won't let me apologize." Lightning sighed in guilt. "I feel terrible."

"Well, you have been lying to her. To all of us, actually." Doc said.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you're lying about that we should know?" Sally asked.

"No!" Lightning exclaimed. "Well, not that I can think of off the top of my head." His girlfriend still suspected that there are more secrets that he never told anyone yet, but she can't think about that right now

"Is it my fault that I don't like vegetables?" The racecar continued. "And not just Aggie's vegetables. All vegetables! I know how much she loves making vegetable dishes, and if I told her I didn't like them, it would have crushed her.

"Uh, you kinda crushed her anyway." Sally stated

"Oh, but I...!" He stuttered, then sighed. "You're right. I guess I should've just eaten the vegetables in the first place." Then, this gave Lightning an idea. "Wait! That's it! I know how I can make it up to her!"

* * *

Some time later, Aggie sulked in her bedroom, until she smelled something terrible.

"Pee-yew! Hoppity Jr., is that you?" She asked her pet. Then, she heard a small rock tapping her window. "Huh. What is that?" Aggie opened the window, and saw Lightning parked in front of her shop with the many cars behind him. "Oh. It's you."

"Aggie, wait! I know now that I should've been honest with you from the start, because lying to your friends is wrong." Lightning admitted. "And because getting rid of all those vegetables was a giant hassle. I mean, do you have any idea how many vegetable dishes you've made for me over the weeks?"

"Yes, I know exactly how many. I have a very detailed vegetable-ling system." Aggie answered.

"Of course you do. The point is I thought the hassle was worth it just to spare your feelings, but I was wrong." Lighting confessed. "So to make up for it, I made this pie for you." He rolled aside, revealing a giant vegetable dish, containing inedible stuff, like small trees, grass, cactus, rotten carrots and fruits, and garbage, much to the rest of the cars' disgust. "Well, I guess I made it for me. To eat in front of you. Point is I'm eating this dish for friendship!"

"Wait. That smelly circular monstrosity is a vegetable dish?" Aggie inquired.

"Yeah! I know I can't go back and eat all the vegetables you made for me in the past, so instead I'm going to eat this one giant one for you now. So here I go." Lightning rolled near the disgusting dish, and opened his mouth to eat it.

Unable to watch her friend do this, Aggie stopped him. "Wait! I can't watch you do this!" She skated towards the door, and rolled outside. "I mean, is that giant broccoli or some kind of small tree?"

"Yeah, honestly, I have no idea." Lightning said.

"Oh, I can't believe you're willing to eat this terrible vegetable for me. It's ridiculous, and this whole thing is overly complicated, and..." Aggie sighed in realization. "I think I finally understand why you lied."

Even though, Lightning has been lying to Aggie he liked her vegetables and kept throwing them while Aggie isn't looking, he still didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he pretended to eat and like them, much to Aggie's happiness.

"You did a lot of ridiculous and overly complex things to get rid of my vegetables because it made _you_ happy to see _me_ happy. Just like I went to a lot of effort to make you the vegetables because it made _me_ happy to see _you_ happy." Aggie recalled. "And if you're willing to go through all of that, it really shows how much you're willing to do for your friends."

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing." Lightning blushed.

"Now get away from that thing and give me a hug!" Aggie said as Lightning slowly rolled towards her, and the shared a hug. "Just remember. In the future, you can always be honest with me."

"Uh, I could've told him that." Sally whispered to Doc as he nodded in agreement.

"Heh. Cool." Lightning strained from Aggie's hug. "H-How about this? Your hugs are too tight. You're gonna make dents on me."

Aggie laughed. "No, they're not." She said as the two proceeded hugging each other.

* * *

 **I got this awesome idea from the show "My Little Pony: Secrets and Pies". This chapter focused on Lightning and Aggie's relationship as brother and sister.**

 **I also tried to think what things that Lightning dislikes? Looks like I don't have a choice but to select vegetables. As in 'plant vegetables' . So, I hope you like this a lot. Pls review**


	40. December

The month of December is here, and things are getting colder. Winter is coming. The air is cold. The ground are cold, animals started to hibernate, and snow started to fall.

Being the only human in this world, Aggie wore cozy and thick clothes. Lucky for her, she brought a jacket with her. In the deserts of Arizona, there's always the chance of getting broken down on the side of the road, even on Route 66. It was always been Mater's job to help these broke-down cars. But one day, Aggie volunteered to do the job for just once. When Mater agreed, Aggie brought her fishing rod, which she made it herself a month ago, and rolled down the road out of town

Aggie made whistling sounds along the way as she approached a sputtering old car on the side of the road, in front of the billboard. The old car's engine choked terribly, making a high-pitched squealing sound when he tried to kick up the power. "Hi, Otis!"

"Hey Aggie." Otis greeted with a smile, looking a bit sheepish. "I…..oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought I could make it this time, but…" He tried revving his engine, only to sputter uselessly. "Smooth like puddin', huh? Eh, who am I kidding? I'll always be a lemon."

"Aww, look at you, you're leaking oil again." Aggie noted, seeing the puddle of oil on the ground. She moved behind Otis and hooked her fishing rod hook under the smaller car's bumper. "Must be your gaskets. Hey, but look on the bright side: you stopped in front of the billboard so that means you improved, and no need to pay me. I'm free."

"You're the only one, besides Mater, that's nice to lemons like me, little Aggie." Otis said gratefully as Aggie began towing him back to Radiator Springs.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Aggie assured. "I've been nice to any kind of car, Otis… except some who wanted to hurt my friends."

"But you're a human, you never leak oil!" Otis pointed out.

"Yeah, but I ain't perfect." Aggie shrugged. "I'm just being human. I peed"

"Hey! Is your friend, Finn McMissile, here?" Otis asked.

"No. He isn't here" Aggie said, sounding a little disappointed, but understood why.

"He must be very busy with his missions after his big break from that Allinol scam, huh?!" Otis guessed

"Yeah, I'm proud of him." Aggie said, pride in his tone. "But I sure wish he has time to visit here 'cause we got a whole winter's worth of best spy friend fun to make up for. Just me and—" Aggie looked ahead as Radiator Springs came into sight, and he gasped when he saw a familiar Aston Martin car. "McMissile!" She cried happily speeding up and seeming to forget Otis was still attached to her fishing rod. "Yay, McMissile!"

"Aggie!" Otis yelped. "I'm in no hurry! You don't need to go so fast!"

"Hey everybody! McMissile's here! McMissile's here! McMissile's here! McMissile's here! McMissile's here! Hey everybody! McMissile's here! Yay!" Aggie cheered as she sped towards town, bouncing a bit and accidentally dragging Otis across the ground every time he landed and caused sparks.

"Oh, Signore McMissile and Signorina Holley, welcome back!" Luigi greeted.

"It's good that you came to visit for Christmas." Doc said.

"Mater here misses you spies a lot." Sheriff added.

"And like I said, I promise Mater to have our first date." Holley reminded as they gazed at each other

Suddenly, a sound of a whistle was heard, and everyone turned to see a familiar and only human skating up the road.

Finn lit up. "Aggie!"

"Finn!" Aggie called excitedly.

"Aggie!" Finn laughed, noticing Aggie was hauling a car behind her with her fishing rod.

"Finn!" Aggie finally turned and skidded to a halt, the whiplash from her fishing rod hook sending Otis spinning like crazy as Sally, Flo, and Doc got out of the way so he wouldn't crash into them and he headed right into Ramone's shop and onto a lift.

"Hey, how far did you make it this time, Otis?" Ramone asked.

"Just in front of the billboard!" Otis said happily, not looking the least bit upset about his somewhat wild ride.

"Ooh, not bad, man." Ramone complimented.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Otis said giddily.

"Finn!" Aggie dropped her fishing rod, and hugged Finn on his hood. "Welcome back!"

"Aggie, it's so great to see you again!" Finn said happily, having missed his human best friend while he was gone on a mission. He may regret of bringing her on his previous mission, but never regret of having her as his best friend

"You too, FM!" Aggie said happily. "We're going to have so much fun this Christmas! It's going to be my first Christmas in Radiator Springs! Supposed to be last year, but I was still in London that year!"

The townsfolk watched amusedly. It couldn't be denied that Aggie and Finn were definitely the best of friends. They also loved to see Aggie happy

"Aww, best friends. Always having a happy time!" Mack noted with a warm smile.

"Tell me about it." Lightning rolled his eyes, reminding that he has a best friend himself.

"You ready to make your mission here?" Aggie asked excitedly.

"Well actually, I've got something to show you first." Finn said. "Before you came, I put it in your car wash shop. Don't worry, Hoppity Jr. is still alive."

At the car wash, Finn showed Aggie and the townsfolk a giant newspaper, which it was pinned on the wall, showed the news about Aggie, not only becoming the famous human racer in this world and an honorary spy, but also a sudden development of her new reputation as a human; 'the friendliest human in the universe.'

"Wow! It's been two years, but I can't believe you became popular, and known as the friendliest human in the universe, Aggie." Sally breathed.

Aggie smiled proudly, but her face fell as she drove to her desk, and stared at the picture of her and her Radiator Springs friends. "I know everybody said a human destroyed a car here and it wasn't me, but I felt very guilty about what happened to your grandmother, Doc, and it made me think I shouldn't be here."

"Well, you're nothing like that human. You're different, young, naïve, and friendliest human I ever known." Doc said, making Aggie beamed with pride.

When everybody exited the car wash, Aggie began to ask. "Alright, Mater, like I promised this morning, we'll play for a little while. So, what've you got planned?

"Oh-ho-ho! You sure you kin handle it?" Mater asked, nudging Aggie playfully.

"Come on, you know who you're talkin' to?" Aggie smirked. "I'm Agatha Galido! The only human in this world! I can handle anything!"

* * *

"Uh Mater?" Lightning and Aggie question uncertainty at the top of the old railroad tracks as Lightning and Mater had their tires off, while Aggie was excuse since her tires weren't made of rubber.

"Just remember,: yer breaks ain't gonna work on these!" Mater gave Lightning a shove as Aggie was also pushed in front.

"Mater!" The two racers screamed.

"Relax, these train tracks ain't been used in years."

Then a loud horn sounded and a light shined in the tunnel as the three came out top speed.

"Faster Mater! Faster, faster!" Lightning and Aggie called.

Then, a small old mining train came out and laughed.

Lightning, Mater, and Aggie snuck quietly toward an enormous sleeping earth mover.

"I don't know about this, Mater." Aggie said. "Do you really think…?"

"This is gonna be good!" Mater said excitingly

Lightning revived his engine, Mater blew his horn, and Aggie screamed with a squeaky voice as the large truck woke up and tipped over, like tractor tripping. The three friends laughed at the gag, but soon realized the earth mover's giant exhaust pipe is directly above them.

The exhaust pipe blew as Lightning, Mater, and Aggie are blasted out of view.

* * *

The sun set as Lightning, Mater, and Aggie roll into town. Lightning looked exhausted, but Mater and Aggie are still full of energy.

"Man, that was fun." Aggie commented as she held a balloon. "So, what should we do next."

"Umm, I think I should be heading to my dinner tonight." Lightning said.

"Hey, so was I, buddy!" Mater exclaimed.

"Oh, good, dinner for us three friends!" Aggie jumped excitingly.

"Actually, Aggie, I meant it would be just me and Sally." Lightning corrected.

"And I have a date with Holley tonight, too." Mater added.

Her smile turned upside down as Aggie looked disappointed. "Oh."

"Don't worry, little girl-buddy, we'll play again tomorrow." Mater smiled

"Okay, sure. Whatever." Aggie replied, still disappointed.

"Thanks, Aggie." Lightning thanked. "You really _are_ the friendliest human ever."

"Yeah, sure. You two go on and have fun now with your dates." Aggie fake-smiled as Lightning and Mater left, and her balloon deflated to the ground.

* * *

That evening, most everyone went up to Wheel Well to have dinner to friends and others. Mater decided to have double date with Lightning and Sally. Lightning seemed to be uncomfortable of Mater and Holley to have double date with them. He was excepting to have an alone dinner with Sally. Sally didn't mind actually as she quoted. 'The more, the merrier.'

Suddenly, Aggie appeared, dressed as a waitress with a black a bow, and held a tray. "Good evening." The four cars were surprised to see their human friend as their waiter. "I'm Aggie and I'll be your waiter. Or waitress, actually

"Aggie, you work here?" Lightning inquired

"Of course I work here." Aggie replied, being sarcastic. "What'd you think? I just snuck in here when nobody was looking and pretended to be your waitress, just so I could hang out with you guys for the rest of the day… or night?"

Lightning, Sally, Mater, and Holley exchange looks and snickered.

"Oh, yeah. How ridiculous would that be?" Lightning chuckled

Aggie took out a small notebook and a pen "Now, can I start you lovebirds off with drinks?"

"Yes. I'll have my 'usual'." The racecar answered.

Sally chuckled. "You know what? I'm going to have that too."

"Same thing to me, girl!" Mater exclaimed, then whispered to Lightning. "I don't even know yer usual."

"Same, Aggie." Holley added.

Aggie blinked. She never really knew Lightning's usual drink. In fact, she never knew the vehicles' drinks and their type since she was not a car. "Uh, right. Your usual."

When Aggie skated inside Wheel Well, Lightning started to laugh.

"Poor, kid. She never knew my usual drink." He said.

"She never knew anything about our kinds of drinks." Doc added as he and Finn appeared behind the two couples.

"Aww, now I feel bad for her." Finn felt guilty for Aggie being the only, and confused about everything in this world she lived in right now.


	41. Christmas

One day left before Christmas, and everybody is ready for the most exciting holiday. The town was covered with Christmas decorations, the Christmas Tree was taller than the courthouse and placed in front of Stanley's statue, and, this evening, everybody gathered around at Flo's for a nice dinner. It was Aggie's idea. Though, Aggie is too young to cook, so, as usual, she made vegetable dishes that were simple for to make, and fruit salad.

Everyone complimented Aggie's food and her idea of having Noche Buena, as part of her tradition. They all chatted, talked about everything, and were excited for Christmas day.

When it's almost 9:30pm, everyone rolled back to their respective homes. Only Lightning, Finn, and Holley sleep in cones, Sheriff behind the billboard, and Mack, just outside Lightning's cone. Everyone was all sleeping, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Aggie struggled in her sleep while making fearful noises. She has a nightmare. For few minutes, she startled to wake up from her nightmare. She screamed, panicked, and panted with her forehead sweating. She can't go to sleep anymore. She was afraid to dream that nightmare again.

Bringing a blanket with her to protect herself from the cold, Aggie rolled out of her shop, and went to Lightning's cone for some comfort as she was about to knock on his door.

In his cone, Lightning has the same struggle in his sleep, like Aggie. He startled as he woke up when he heard a knock from his door. The racecar began to wonder who would wake up this late. He pushed a button to open the door, revealing a shivered Aggie, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Aggie? What are you doing here? And why are you awake this time of night?" He asked.

"Lightning, can I sleep with you tonight?" Aggie inquired with puppy eyes. "I can't sleep alone."

"Aww, why not?"

"I have a nightmare."

Lightning was surprised that Aggie too has a nightmare. "Oh. I have a nightmare too. Why don't you come here and talk to me all about it?"

"Okay." Aggie rolled in the cone, and Lightning pushed the button to close the door.

Moments later, Aggie talked about her nightmare to Lightning, as Lightning talked about the same to her.

"I guess we have the same nightmare." He said.

"I know, and I'm scared if it will happen soon." Aggie cried.

"No, not very soon, Aggie. We just cured him, and the doctor said he'll live longer." Lightning patted her at the back with his tire.

"But it will happen." She sobbed. "Lightning, I can't sleep like this."

"Me too. Is it okay we have to… tell him?"

"What can he do to help us coping are fears?"

"He maybe a grumpy ol' race car, but he can be wise."

Aggie wiped her tears as she stood up. "I guess you're right."

"So, come on. I'll be right here with you." Lightning opened the door as he and Aggie rolled out of the cone, and slowly headed straight to Doc's garage. Aggie did the knock.

* * *

Doc was soundly asleep in his garage. He snapped awake when he heard loud knocks at his door.

"Ugh, who could that be at this time of night? And could a car get some sleep without unimportant interruptions?" Doc rolled towards the door, and pushed to open it, seeing Lightning and Aggie in front of him. "What do you want, you two?" He asked. "It's the middle of the night!"

Lightning and Aggie can't tell Doc about their nightmares yet as they tried to figure something to make an excuse.

"Uh, Doc, can we sleep with you for the night?" Aggie grinned.

"I thought you're old enough to sleep alone."

"Come on, Doc. For just one night." Lightning begged.

"No! You two go back to your places and get some sleep." When Doc closed the door, Aggie extended one of her leg, before Doc completely closed the door.

"OUCH!" Aggie held her leg in pain. "For just one night, please, Doc?"

Doc rolled his eyes "Oh dear, none of this would ever happened if you haven't step your foot between the doors. Alright, just get inside quickly before you two froze to death."

When Doc mentioned the word 'death', the two racers' eyes widened and silent as they quickly get inside, and Lightning shut the door behind him.

* * *

After Aggie removed her right skating shoe and Doc wrapped a bandage all over her foot, he put the bandage roll away, and asked. "Alright, tell me what's going on, and what's the problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning chuckled nervously.

"I'm talking about my two students, waking me up in the middle of the night, asking me to sleep in my garage!" Doc snapped. "And I know there should be a reason why you ask me to let you sleep here tonight. Tell me, kids."

Lightning and Aggie hesitated to talk at first, but this silent scene won't stop until they confess.

"It's about… a nightmare, Doc." Aggie spoke.

Oh, it's just a little normal nightmare. That's normal." Doc said.

"And it's all about you, Doc." Lightning added. "I have the same nightmare as Aggie has."

Doc's chuckle went to silent when he discovered Lightning and Aggie's nightmare was all about him. "What about me?"

The two can't tell him about their nightmare that it could be funny or ridiculous for him.

Doc waited for them to talk, but they were still quiet. He moved a little closer to them both "Come on, rookies. Tell me. What happened to me in your nightmare? You can tell me."

When the students stared straight at their mentor's eyes, tears form on Aggie's eyes, then Lightning too as they both tried to hide their tears.

Doc frowned in sadness as his two students started sobbing. "Shh, don't cry, kids. It's alright. Tell me what happened to me in your nightmare so I can help you."

Aggie sniffed a couple of times as she looked at Doc. "That you... that you…" She can't say the 'd' word as more tears rolled down from her eyes. "That you died!"

Doc's eyes widened and frowned. He never expected that a human have this kind of dream. He knew everybody has nightmares, especially himself, but nightmares about the death of loved ones can be hard to forget.

"I know you'll lived longer after your surgery, but how long will it last?!" Aggie added, started to cry.

Lightning's tears fell on his fenders as well. "When we have the same nightmare, I got the feeling that… it will happened sooner or later. We need you, Doc. When you help us back at the tie-breaking race in California, we both never could've done all of those thing without you, Doc. You're important to us."

"You're the greatest racing teacher ever! We don't know what we will do without you!"

Aggie knelt down, and spread her arms on Doc's fender as she cried loudly. Since he was still a young adult, Lightning shed out more tears, and wiped them with his tire.

For Doc, he was surprised about their story. Yes, he was important. He's important, because he was the town's doctor and judge, and the famous racer who held the record in a single season, but he never thought he could be so important for his two students. They needed him so badly. But the way they reacted of their nightmare, it seemed they treated him more than their mentor.

"Come here, you two." Doc requested as Lightning and Aggie rolled a little closer. "Tell me more. How did I die in your nightmare?"

The two racers hesitated to answer. It only made things worst, but they had to let it out. They can't be like this in front of their mentor until he… die.

Lightning spoke first. "We were racing with you at Willy's Butte, practicing laps…"

"And then, you stopped, and collapsed, and…" Aggie continued, but she can't add more details anymore. The last part was very horrible. She can't get that last part out of her head as she hugged Doc again on his hood and cried loudly. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!'

Doc can feel her tears on his hood. He carefully reached for the tissue besides him with one wheel, and dragged it on Aggie's foot. Aggie noticed the box of tissues as she pulled some from it, blew on the tissue, and threw it in the trash can. Lightning hasn't cried as hard as Aggie since he was a young adult, but he has the same reaction as Aggie has.

Doc sighed in sadness. Seeing his students like this won't let him think of anything than them. This is very different that before. The Lightning and Aggie he knows always happy, energetic, and have ecstasy every minute, but this is the first time he saw Lightning crying, and third time seeing Aggie cry, due to her age. But this is much worst than they ever encountered a sad experience. "Listen, you two. I know it hurts you about what happened in your dreams, but that will never happen as long as I'm here and alive. But if something happens to me, you know I'll always be there to guide both of you in every race."

"But, Doc, if you're not around, who could our crew chief? Who can we trust?" Lightning asked.

"You can trust yourselves with my wisdom. I have taught you to race well and my tricks, but I think you two can race better than me. I just knew that."

"But, I worked so hard in London for a year to save you, Doc." Aggie sobbed. "If you died…, it was a complete waste!"

"Just like when you took care of Hoppity." Doc reminded. "It seems unfair, but it's a part of life. You'll move on if that happens to me."

"What if we don't?"

"Just always remember that I'm always here for the two of you, no matter what." The navy blue car reminded. "And since you're still here and I know you're still afraid of that nightmare of yours, you can stay. Just in both sides of the room."

"Oh, okay." Lightning said as he and Aggie rolled away separately, obeying Doc's orders.

Once Doc was at the middle, ready to sleep, he was interrupted when he felt Lightning was on his left side, and Aggie was on his right side, having her knees on the ground and her head and arms laid on Doc's hood.

"Kid, those are not your sides of the room." He groaned, but when he felt them sleeping soundly and comfortably, he just let them be.

Doc realized it was much better to have companions sleeping with him, especially when they were his students. He has been alone in his clinic for so long, but when Lightning and Aggie arrived, he no longer felt alone anymore. Who would've thought his students can be his children?

* * *

The next morning, it's Christmas morning.

In Doc's garage, the trio were still sleeping. Lightning was still beside Doc, and Aggie was sleeping on top of Doc's hood. Literally. Her whole body fit on his hood.

Suddenly, for so much excitement, Mater bursted from the door without knocking, waking Doc, Lightning and Aggie in surprise.

"Hey, fellers, wake up! It's Christmas!" Mater exclaimed happily.

Then, a few cars joined in.

"Come on, man. It's Christmas." Ramone announced.

"Boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy." Aggie excitingly jumped off of Doc's hood, and sped out of the garage.

"Oh yeah, Christmas." Lightning successfully got up after trying to stay awake, and rolled out.

Doc was left alone, yawning from his sleep.

"Hey, Doc, wake up, lazy frame." Sheriff nudged Doc's tire gently to wake him up, and rolled out. "You can sleep when you're dead!"

"Alright, I'm going, and don't mention the 'd' word in front of the kids." Doc snapped.

When Doc got out from his garage, he followed Lightning and Aggie waiting for him to go at Flo's.

"Hurry up, Dad!" The two said.

"Dad?" Doc repeated if he ever heard of what his students had said.

The two young racers stopped and realized what they had just said by accident.

"Doc. We said 'Doc." Lightning tried to change that. "Right, Aggie?"

"Y-yeah, we said… your name. Doc Hudson." Aggie tried her best to cover too.

* * *

It's a Merry Christmas in Radiator Springs. Lots of plans to do in this special holiday. The residents were having a great time eating their breakfast first, playing lots of games, and calling family and friends outside Radiator Springs, except for Doc as he felt ashamed of not calling his friends from Thomasville for many years, and Aggie, which her family was back in her world and only called her and Lightning's racing friends.

One of these games was racing, with Doc, Lightning and Aggie as players. Lightning and Aggie always win and declared tied for having the same speed and doing 30 laps to race over and over again.

As part of Christmas tradition, a mistletoe was hanged over each couples in town, like Lightning and Sally, Ramone and Flo, Mater and Holley, Stanley's statue and Lizzie, which she hanged the mistletoe on Stanley's statue, and, by accident, Finn and Aggie.

The two felt embarrassed and awkward about it, so Aggie reached for the mistletoe from above, and put it in her mouth. Finn was confused and snickered a little about Aggie had did.

"What? It has berries." Aggie muffled with her mouth full, secretly spat the leaves and ate the berries of the mistletoe.

Finn understood that Aggie was too young for kind of stuff as he tickled her with his tire instead.

The most fun activity of all was gift giving. Each car gives a gift for their close and best friends.

Sarge: Fillmore

Fillmore: Sarge

Luigi: Guido

Guido: Luigi

Ramone: Flo

Flo: Ramone, Sally

Red: Lizzie, Sally

Lizzie: Stanley's statue, Red

Sheriff: Mater, Doc

Mater: Lightning, Sally, Sheriff, Aggie, Finn, Holley

Finn: Holley, Mater, Aggie

Holley: Mater, Finn, Aggie

Sally: Lightning, Mater, Doc, Aggie

Lightning: Sally, Mater, Aggie

Doc: Sheriff

Aggie: Everyone

They all open their presents.

Fillmore received a can of organic fuel, while Sarge received a night vision goggles. They secretly took one of each others' stuff without telling anyone, including themselves. So, their presents were their actual stuff from their shops.

Luigi received an air pump, and Guido received a brand new Wheel gun wrench, which they both hug each other, happily appreciated their gifts.

Ramone got himself a new paint spray from his wife, and Flo got a new circular mirror as a sign from Ramone that she was still pretty without being painted. She also received a purple hat from Sally as a token of their friendship.

Red received new set of red flowers from Lizzie and Sally as he gave his old flowers to Lizzie.

Since Stanley wasn't here anymore, Lizzie placed her present for Stanley under his statue as it contained a picture of their wedding day.

Sheriff gave Mater a brand new siren, since his first one was broken, and gave Doc a new mug, which Doc appreciated it.

As for Mater, he gave Lightning a parking boot, the same parking that Lightning had on one of his tires when he first arrived in Radiator springs and first encountered Mater. Mater also gave the rest of his friends some of the junk in his garage, another fishing rod for Aggie, hanging pine tree freshener for Finn, key chain for Sally, and an old mug for Sheriff, which thank him a lot, trying to be comfortable with Mater's gifts. But for Holley, he gave her a pink hubcap that matched her color.

Finn never had his Christmas with more than one friend. He didn't expect to give than one. As his present for Holley and Aggie, he gave them each a spy application letter for them to become official spies in C.H.R.O.M.E.. Holley happily accepted the offer as she thanked Finn, and immediately filled the application. Aggie has to think about first before signing up. Finn gave Mater his guns back in case of trouble and emergencies, which Mater accepted it.

Holley wasn't good of giving gifts, but she tried her best though. She gave Mater a shiny new hook for his cable, a book of new good hardware for Finn, and a small can of polis for shoes and helmet for Aggie. The three appreciated Holley's gifts, making her blush a little.

Sally's gifts are quite plain and simple. She only kissed Lightning on his fender as her gift for him. She gave Aggie a pack of new vegetable seeds, an extra headlight for Mater, and a picture of Doc fixing her when she first came to town for Doc. Doc would never forget those times he fixed his friends, especially one time he tried to fix a fellow racer decades ago.

Like Sally's gift, Lightning kissed her back as his gift for her. He also gave Mater some pictures of their good bonding times together, and a plastic container of fruit salad, which he got some from Aggie's garden to make up to her after he threw all those vegetables she made for him.

It's not so easy to find a gift for a cop, but he knew his friend. Doc gave Sheriff additional box of parking boots and a mug. Sheriff appreciated Doc's gifts, feeling happy that he was certainly meant to be a cop after all.

Lastly, being the only human, Aggie tried her best to find perfect gifts for her vehicle friends. Instead of tools, she showed everyone her scrapped book about the adventures she has when she first came to their world. The times she ruined the town, fixing every building she nearly destroyed, her first race with Doc, which she fell on the cactus pit, Sally showing her the whole view from Wheel Well, tractor tripping with Mater, making oil shakes for everyone, having her own shop; the car wash, meeting Lightning, having her very first race in California, adopting Hoppity until his death, bonding with Doc and Lightning in the hospital, her 7th birthday, her work in London, meeting Finn and Leland, her first mission, joining missions Finn, Holley, and Mater, having her hair ruined and burned, having a vegetable party which Aggie forced Lightning to eat her vegetables, and having bonding time with Lightning and Mater. She also explained about her scrapbook how happy she was with her new friends for the past two years, which the cars said their 'aww's of how much they's happy to have her as their only human friend.

"Okay, is everybody finished giving gifts?" Sally asked.

"Not yet, Sally." Aggie replied.

"Gift giving is not over yet." Lightning added. "We just have to give one more present from someone we cared."

Lightning and Aggie quickly brought their long large presents from their places, and placed them in front of Doc.

"What's this?" He asked.

"One way to find out. Open it!" Lightning exclaimed excitingly.

Doc opened Lightning's present first, revealing a cardboard dirt track. He was confused of this gift.

"Open mine next!" Aggie yelped in excitement.

When Doc opened Aggie's present, it's the same present as Lightning's. "I still don't get it.

"One more thing." Lightning said

He and Aggie attached their cardboards together, thus creating a large pop-up Image of Doc as the 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet', with the background of Willy's Butte and Radiator Springs and two cardboard cannons blasted confetti all over the spot. Lightning had no idea about the confetti as he stared at Aggie.

"What?" Aggie shrugged. "Confetti are additional." Then, she turned to Doc. "So, what do you think?"

Doc rolled a little closer to his present. The cardboard of him is like made from fans, but Lightning and Aggie are not his fans, they were his students. No. More than that. They were his children, who was there for him no matter what. They were there when he was at the hospital, doing laps at Willy's Butte, and in his garage when they have nightmare and had nowhere else to go. They were always counting on him of guiding them in every race and giving good advices. They idolized him so much.

"You've got to be kidding me." Doc chuckled. "Since when did you make this?"

"Uh, two days ago." Aggie grinned sheepishly.

"No wonder you two pretended to be sick when I already scheduled to practice laps that day."

"We were busy."

"We tried to keep this present from you." Lightning chuckled nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Doc looked at the cardboard again. " this present of yours, reminded me of my past." This sentence made the two racers feel guilty. "Not of keeping me away from racing, but to make me think of racing again." He continued as he smiled at his students. "Thank you."

"Aww, it was no big, Doc." Lightning was flattered.

"It's what we do." Aggie added.

"You know, I've got presents for both of you." Doc drove back to his garage, and came back with two rectangular presents. "I was going to save these later, but…"

Aggie took her present from Doc with her name on it. "Thanks Doc." When she opened it, confetti were stick all over her face as everybody laughed

"I learned that from the expert." Doc chuckled.

Then, Lightning opened his, with no confetti at all. Lightning and Aggie's presents were the same.

"What are these, Doc?" Aggie asked.

"They are photo albums." Doc replied. "They contain all of the pictures of you when you both first came to town."

Lightning and Aggie opened their photo albums, revealing the pictures of them when they first came to Radiator Springs. Everyone gathered around to see the pictures themselves. All of these pictures showed the events happening to Lightning and Aggie separately.

Aggie ran over each building in town, creating a big hole in each building and shops; Lightning accidentally used Stanley's statue to destroy the main road.

Aggie was sentenced to community service by covering the holes; Lightning dragged Bessie along the road.

Aggie raced Doc in Willy's Butte; Lightning doing warm-ups before racing with Doc.

They both landed on the cactus pit (separate pictures)

Lightning raced against The King and Chick Hicks at the tie-breaking race in California; Aggie helped The King finishing the race.

Both Lightning and Aggie raced with Doc at Willy's Butte (Same pictures)

A picture of their whole pit crew.

They entertained him when he was still at the hospital.

There are plenty more pictures in Lightning and Aggie's photo album that Doc inserted, which they were also his favorites.

"Good times, Doc. Good times" Aggie smirked while looking at the pictures.

"Well, I have nothing else to give both of you, but I hope the pictures are good enough." Doc admitted.

"The picture are great, Doc." Lightning commented. "Brings back good old memories… with you around."

With smiles on their faces, the three gave in into a group hug like father-son-daughter hug. Everyone said there 'aww's again as they watch the three racers hug.

Suddenly, a flash of green circular portal appeared in front of the town, few meters far. The green portal caught everbody's attention.

* * *

 **Well, I spent two to four years for making this. I'm running out of ideas, but I finally did it. Sorry for my errors. If I have, tell me or pm me. I know Christmas is over, but my schedule was delayed. It's hard to have dialogue during gift giving, so no words.**

 **My story was about to end. Please review.**


	42. Goodbye, Aggie

A glowing green circular portal suddenly appeared a meter away from the town.

Everyone was silent in panic, but Aggie knew that kind of portal. The same portal she was sucked into it two years ago.

"Quickly, everyone, hide!" She warned. "Whoever will come out of that portal, don't let them see you."

"What about you, Aggie?" Sally asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. Now go and hide!"

They can't argue the little one, everyone drove to their hiding spots. Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Lizzie, Ramone, and Flo hid in their respective shops, Sally drove to her office, Red hid in the city hall, Lightning and Doc hid behind the museum, and Sheriff, Finn and Holley hid behind random buildings. Finn took out a gun on his side to prepare himself for something bad and ready to protect his best friend.

When she was alone in the middle of the road, Aggie slowly rolled towards the portal, but before she was near the portal, two human; one man and one woman, both married. When they looked in front, they saw Aggie standing a little far from them.

Aggie stared at the two humans in gaped as she recognized them. "Nanay? Tatay?"

"Agatha!" The two married humans ran towards Aggie and hugged her. The man was her father, Galileo "Leo" Galido, and the woman was her mother, Bernadette Galido.

Aggie was very surprised to see her parents again and missed them for two years as she haippily returned the hug. "How did you know I'm here and how did you find me?"

"We've been travelling all over the universe to find you, sweetie." Bernadette kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm so glad we finally found you."

"Thanks to my dimensional remote control that I fixed it before we used it, we can enter many worlds one-by-one in order to find you, sweetie." Leo explained.

"Tatay, I'm very sorry I messed up with your inventions." Aggie apologized with her puppy eyes. "I didn't know what to do and…"

"It's okay, my little girl. I should be the one to be sorry." Her father admitted. "I should've kept all my things away so you won't touch them. What matters is you're safe."

Aggie smiled with pride and relief that she won't get punishment at all. She also realized if her father was very responsible with his things and kept that remote from her, she wouldn't have met her vehicle friends and she wouldn't have been racing in her life. "No, Tatay, it's okay. I…"

Because of her mother instincts, Bernadette checked her daughter if there's something wrong with her, and if she's okay when she was alone in another world for two years. "What happened to you? What is this place? Are you hurt? Is there someone took care of you? Who took care of you?"

"Nay, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I'm with the…" Aggie was about to explain about her friends, but her parents cut her off.

"You lived in this ghost town… alone?" Leo inquired.

"No, I'm not alone. I'm with…"

"Look at you now. You're so cold and lonely. You probably waited for us for a long time to find you. We should go home." Bernadette said.

"Nanay, I have friends!"

"How come you have friends that there's no one here?" Her mother pointed the town.

"They were hiding. Just let me introduce them!"

"I get it, Bernadette." Leo whispered to his wife. "She has imaginary friends."

"They are not imaginary, Tay! I can see them, and you will too!" Aggie yelled

"That's enough, young lady! You're coming home with us!" Bernadette snapped.

"But…"

"No 'but's. Let's go."

Bernadette held her daughter by the wrist, and took her with them. Aggie struggled to free herself, but she was scared to fight her own mother. Still wearing her roller skates, she slid down with her butt on the ground, and her mother still dragging her towards the portal.

Back with the cars, the vehicles heard the whole conversation of Aggie and the two humans. They found out they were her parents, and they heard they are going to take her away… probably forever. They came out from their hiding place, and watched Aggie dragging away in sadness. They are also afraid to intervene. They're not sure if they can ever trust Aggie's parents of their existence.

Aggie saw her car friends watching her go. There must be a way for to say goodbye. She can't go home without saying goodbye. With her spare hand, the little winged human removed both her roller skates and helmet, and threw them on the ground. When her parents entered the portal and before Aggie did, she waved 'goodbye' to her friends with a tear rolled from her eyes, and the portal closed.

When the portal finally closed, all of the Radiator Springs residents and two spies rolled out from their hiding spots completely. They watched the empty main road out for the town, where the portal appeared and disappeared, and were shocked of what happened. They have never expected this to happened.

"What… just… happened?" Sarge stammered, still shocked.

"Aggie's… gone?" Flo couldn't believe it either.

"But… we haven't a-finish our a-Christmas activities a-yet." Luigi sobbed.

"I think… she is home." Finn said sadly.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her." Mater cried.

Their Christmas day was one of the saddest day ever. Their friend. Their best friend. Their human best friend is gone. She's back to her home world. Unexpectedly! It was an unexpected moment that Aggie went back home without saying goodbye. Everyone was now sad. Without their human friend, not only in Radiator Springs, but in this world, who will make them smile? Who will make them fruit and vegetable dishes? Who will wash the dirt off of them and the customers with her clean sponges, soaps, and towels that make their body sparkle? Who will take care of Hoppity Jr., and the car wash? Who will clean the whole town? Who will make oil shakes? What about the race? Of course, Lightning did the race as always, but who could be their second racer? Who could use baby tires? Who could be the sidekick of a spy?

There's only one answer: No one! Since Aggie was gone from the Cars world, no one will ever replace their favorite human. They'll just deal with it.

For all the plans for Christmas, they have to cancel them. It was not the happiest Christmas this day. Aggie was suppose to put the star on the Christmas tree, lighten up the Christmas lights, and making fruit salad for dessert. Those plans are now cancelled. Sadness was back in the town, or, probably, the whole Cars world is filled in sadness if the news was spread about Aggie's departure.

Sally and Mater picked up Aggie's presents and kept them in her shop. Finn noticed that Aggie hasn't filled up her spy application yet. She could've been a spy if she had already filled the application. He decided to keep it, in case if Aggie return.

When everyone returned to their shops, Doc left behind and rolled towards Aggie's roller skates and helmet that she left. He looked down at them. When he looked at them, they reminded him of Aggie. Doc would never forget the owner of two pink roller skates and pink helmet. The owner was his student and 'daughter'.

Lightning was the only who noticed Doc looking at Aggie's rollerskates and helmet as he rolled forward to join his mentor.

"Why did she leave these?" Lightning asked sadly.

"To remember her by." Doc replied.

* * *

 **This has been the saddest chapter I've ever made. I've been crying myself. There will be an epilogue chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed or cried while reading this.**


	43. Epilogue

Back at the present, the grown-up Aggie stared at the picture of her and her vehicle friends in sadness. While remembering her good moments with her old friends, she shed so many tears and cried. She never had a chance to say goodbye. She might have a chance when her father gave her a dimensional remote control of her own when she was ten, but she's been using it to make new friends and make up with her old friends for 12 years, and had forgot to visit her car friends in their world. It's been 14 years ever since she left, and forgot about her vehicle friends. Aggie felt so guilty about it. She made new friends, 256 of them, made up with her other old friends, 16 of them, and was very busy at school, Elementary to Collage, almost graduating. Aggie might think that her motor friends already forgot all about her right now. It's been a long while.

Aggie wanted to go back to cars' world to visit and apologize to them for her unexpected departure. She wanted to make up with them But what will she said if she faced them for the first time for 14 years? Did they ever know she was the leader of the famous team heroes, The Imaginary teams? Did they know she was an interdimensional traveler to spread love and friendship and protect the universe from crime and evil, and helping helpless people? Probably they did, and they're probably mad at her for not visiting them for too long.

Aggie was scared to face them right now. They probably have moved on and happy with their lives now. She wanted to be happy anyway. That's all that matters to her now. But Aggie was still and guilty for not seeing her vehicle friends for too long. She missed her times with them. She missed racing. She missed rolling with them with her skates. She missed planting fruits and vegetables, and making dishes for them. She missed changing her baby tires. She missed every morning noises. She missed tractor-tripping. She missed practicing laps at Willy's Butte. She missed washing cars soap, water, and sponge. She missed all of her car friends. She missed Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Sally, Mater, even Stanley, despite being a statue. She also missed her racing friends, like Cal, Bobby Swift, and even The King and Lynda Weathers. She also missed Finn, Holley, Siddeley, and her boss, Baldwin. And most of all, she missed Lightning and Doc, who were been a family to her, and always comforted her when she was sad and stressed.

Aggie continued to cry and kept staring at the picture of her and her friends.

 **Aggie:** _I have to find a way  
_ _To make this all okay  
_ _I can't believe this small mistake  
_ _Could've caused so much heartache_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

While singing, she caught the sight of her team/friends from the window, who were playing splashing in the rain as the adults held umbrellas for the kids won't get wet. The only member who noticed Aggie staring at them from her bedroom was the third-in-command and boyfriend, Red _(from Angry Birds [movie version])_. He felt sorry for his leader and girlfriend as he thought there's something wrong with her, so he headed back at the HQ to check on her.

 **Aggie:** _Something is wrong, it's plain to see  
_ _This isn't how it's meant to be  
_ _And you can't see it like I do  
_ _It's not the life that's meant for you_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

Back in the world of cars, and in Radiator Springs, it seemed that everyone never forget about Aggie and were still sad for her departure and never seen her for 14 years. They have never moved on and still not happy when Aggie's not around. They thought that they'll never see their favorite human forever.

To remember her always, Ramone repainted Aggie's shop with clean white paint since the paint of shop faded for the shop was close for too long, Flo kept the 'close' sign on window where Aggie's stuff was stored in the car wash shop, Sally kept Aggie's keys so no one will use the car wash, since it was only used by Aggie herself, Fillmore kept planting Aggie's leftover seed to use them, Sarge harvested the fruits and vegetable because it was his and Aggie's favorite activity together 'secretly', Luigi and Guido kept the baby tires hidden as reserved for Aggie, Finn, Holley, and Mater hid the weapons that were meant for Aggie if she ever filled the spy application and became an official spy, but it was postponed because Aggie left and no one will use the weapon, except her, and lastly, Doc was in Willy's Butte, just watching the track, imagining himself, Lightning, and Aggie racing together and missing Aggie so much as he was not in a mood for racing right now, including Lightning, who missed his racing sister so much and more. The two racers just watched the sunset as they shared the same feeling for Aggie when she was not around. Everybody missed her, and they never get tired of missing her

 **Aggie:** _Losing promise  
_ _I don't know what to do  
_ _Seeking answers  
_ _I fear I won't get through to you_

 _I'll try  
_ _And I'll try_

 _I'll try  
_ _And I'll try_

After finishing her song, Aggie covered her face with her hand and cried hard, feeling and sad that she missed her motor friends, and had just remembered them right now. She seemed to forget them because she was very busy with her own business as the leader, friend, and student of her school, but she failed to do her duty as a friend for her old car friends.

Red _(from Angry Birds [movie version])_ arrived in Aggie's room and saw her crying. The red bird sat besides her, and patted her back to calm her down. He's not sure what she's crying about, but he'll be there to comfort her.

She faced her boyfriend with teary eyes. "Oh, Red, what have I done?"

Unbeknownst to them, Bernadette has been hearing the whole conversation of her daughter. She left and opened the portal, back to her home world (Earth, real world).

The portal sent her back to her family room. She took out a pink amulet from her bag, and recited a spell.

 _Summoned spirit who lived years ago_  
 _Show thyself with eyes the glow_  
 _Free thy dread soul from its prison,_  
 _Once more shall thee be risen!_

Suddenly, her wand staff glowed and blasted out some kind of magical beam to the amulet. The amulet rose as it glowed, and Bernadette's shadow changed its shape into a taller shadow with red eyes.

"Grandma Desdemona…" Bernadette talked to the shadow of her great-great-great-great-grandmother. "She found them. I'm in."

The shadow made a sinister smile, happy about her great-great-great-great-granddaughter's report for her success.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere's a book with chapters still blank inside**_  
 _ **It's the book of our lives and the story is ours to write (Ours to write)**_  
 _ **Some pages fade while others are black and white**_  
 _ **And the story begins again every time we try (Every time we try)**_

 _ **And hope shines eternal**_  
 _ **And friends are all I need (All I need)**_  
 _ **And hope shines eternal (Shines eternal)**_  
 _ **And the future is always bright**_  
 _ **When you're here with me**_

 _ **I fought through the darkness and come out the other side**_  
 _ **For rain clouds will clear the way for the sunny skies (For the sunny sky)**_  
 _ **I've been afraid and stayed through the longest nights (Through the longest night)**_  
 _ **But morning still comes and with it, it brings a light (Oh, it brings a light)**_

 _ **And hope shines eternal**_  
 _ **And friends are all I need (Friends are all I need)**_  
 _ **And hope shines eternal (Shines eternal)**_  
 _ **And the future is always bright**_  
 _ **The future is always bright**_  
 _ **Yeah, the future is always bright**_  
 _ **When you're here with me.**_

* * *

 **Cast and characters**

Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen

Tara Strong as Agatha "Aggie" Galido

Paul Newman/Corey Burton as Doc Hudson

Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera

Larry the Cable Guy as Mater

Michael Wallis as Sheriff

Tony Shalhoub as Luigi

Guido Quaroni as Guido

Cheech Marin as Ramone

Jenifer Lewis as Flo

Paul Dooley as Sarge

George Carlin/Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore

Katherine Helmond as Lizzie

Joe Ranft as Red

John Ratzenberger as Mack

Strip "The King" Weathers

Lynda Petty as Lynda Weathers, a.k.a. Mrs. The King

Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks

Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip

Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass

Samuel L. Jackson as Baldwin Hayes

Michael Caine as Finn McMissile

Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell

Jason Isaacs as Siddeley/Leland Turbo

John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli

Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod

Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp

Jeff Garlin as Otis

Michel Michelis as Tomber

Peter Jacobson as Acer

Joe Mantegna as Grem

Vladimir Trunkov

Victor Hugo

Alexander Hugo

J. Curby Gremlin

Tubbs Pacer

Ivan

Van

Minny

Crabby the Boat

The Queen of England

Cal Weathers

Bobby swift

Junior

Harv

* * *

 **Hi everyone. I know my ending was a sad ending. This is my very first sad ending. Don't worry. Surprises will come in the future because, Aggie will rekindle with Lightning and the others soon.**

 **thank you for all of your support and reviews. Thank you lolbit, MidniteTheDSiXL, queenlmno, and GlowingGem** **f** **or your reviews. I really appreciated them. When I read your reviews everyday, it made me feel I'm a good writer and having good imagination. I will keep writing some stories about it. I'll try Planes next time. In fact, Aggie already met the characters from Planes, just in the month of November, before December.**

 **In the cast and characters credits, I only put the main characters' casts because they have long dialog than the other characters, and some characters are important, but no dialog, like Bobby Swift and Harv, so, to be fair, I didn't put the other characters' casts.**

 **The songs don't belong to me. They belong to the TV series, My Little Pony. 'Find a way' belongs to My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, and 'Hope shines eternal' (credit song) belongs to Equestria girls.**

 **I know you're quite confuse about Aggie's team, Imaginary teams. Further explanations are in my profile, or in the story, 'By the Power of Friendship'. It's embarrassing that having two characters with the same name. Red was my first example. In this chapter, Red from Angry birds Movie appeared as Aggie's third-in-command and boyfriend. So, *blush* yeah, it's embarrassing you know, Red from Cars was a firetruck.**

 **Also, try to read my crossover story 'By the Power of Friendship' with the Cars characters will appear, only a few.**

 **I hope you all like this. Hope to hear you more from you. Bye:)**

 ** _Anymore_ questions, review or pm me.**


	44. To be continued

To be continued at my brand new story 'By the Power of Friendship'. Category : X-over


	45. Sequel and Planes already available

Sequel: Friendship races to victory season 2 (The human is back in town)

Planes (My version): Flying Racing friends (Planes story)


End file.
